


Killer Instinct: Carrie Unleashed

by WaterBearer



Category: Carrie (2013), Killer Instinct (Video Games)
Genre: Carrie (2013) - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Killer Instinct 2013
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBearer/pseuds/WaterBearer
Summary: Mistaken for dead after Black Prom, Carrie White flees from her home. An old man finds and takes her to the one person that may help her: the Tibetan Monk, Jago. As news of Black Prom spreads, Ultratech and evil forces learn that Carrie is still alive. With Jago's help, Carrie must learn to protect herself and face her inner demons or else she won't have a future.





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time being here, as a friend had told me about this website. Anywho, I'm going to post this story as an experiment to see how this goes. So...enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Killer Instinct belongs to Rare and Mircosoft; Carrie belongs to Stephen King.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is one of the unique events for any teenager, but for one shy girl, it turns into a nightmare, for as one door closes, another one opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

Darkness shrouded Carrie White as if she had stepped into an infinite null. A ringing buzzed in her ears, syncing with her heartbeat. The last thing on her mind was the rocks smashing into her home, causing it to collapse around her. Everything darkened, except an orange glow shining in the distance. As Carrie propped her aching body, something heavy pinned her legs.

The features of her mother, Margaret, was visible, but her face was frigid. Carrie gasped and pushed the body off her, but composed herself. She placed her hand against Margaret's cheek as if to wake her. No response. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she held her mother, but something brushed against her skin. The metallic scent of blood sparked memories of Margaret holding a butcher knife.

Mama tried to murder me, and I stabbed her… I'm sorry, Mama…

"Why are you saying sorry to that witch? She used you as a bashing item and sought to kill you. She deserved her penance," a voice spoke in her head.

"No… she loves me… she loves me…"

The creeping darkness closed around Carrie. It reminded her of the Prayer Closet when she did 'sinful' acts. Her chest tightened as if a hand clenched her heart. The light standing out in this blackened realm was her freedom. Carrie put her dead mother on the ground and staggered. She stretched her hands, sensing the walls on each side. Rubble shifted under her bare feet. She stopped when her hands sensed a solid wall in front of her.

I'm coming, Mama. She climbed the barrier of rubble. Her eyes grew heavy but fought an internal battle. A slight draft nipped her sweat-drenched skin. She shivered but did not care and welcomed it. She advanced into the light, blinding her vision. Once the light faded, reality struck Carrie. A cool breeze lingered as night fell upon the sleeping world. Rows of lights gleamed apart from each other. Houses remained with outdoor lamps flaring. Behind her was a set of ruins that was once her house.

"I'm on Carlin Street." Carrie lowered her head. She was a fool to fill herself with false hope. Smoke and blood simmered the air, and a soft fiery glow festered in the distance. It triggered more memories as she remembered Prom, and a heavy liquid splashed on her. The crowd laughed at her as if it was a sick joke. Tears welled in Carrie's eyes, but a tiny flame grew within her. Laughter turned into screams, and the town was ablaze. She stared at her dust-covered hands and stepped back until a sharp object pricked her foot. She yelped as one streetlight flickered.

My powers. They know what I can do now. If I stay here, they will catch me, even kill me.

Carrie ran around the ruins and took the back roads. Every faint siren made her jump as she moved in the shadows until she entered the woodlands. Towering trees swayed in the air, their branches waving hello. Moss spread in the stumps. Owls hooted their night songs. Carrie lumbered with tears streaming on her face. She moved any thorny plants out of her way as they snagged into her tattered blue garment.

Carrie stopped as the tightness of her shoulder increased. She reached behind and winced from brushing the source with her fingers. A speck of blood stained her hand.

"Your mother did this because she never loved you, let alone wanting you," the voice spoke.

Carrie ignored the inner voice. She resumed her trek until she arrived at a beach. Seawater carried in the wind with a broach of sulfur. The cool pearly sand caressed her weary feet. Waves rocked back and forth against the shore. Carrie collapsed to the ground. Her mind drifted to the destruction she had caused, from hacking a boy to burning those that had hurt her. The lightless veil surrounded her; death was her escape from this hellish world.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Death never came for Carrie as light seeped into her eyes. Small lamps dimmed on the cream-tinted ceiling. Harsh light from the wall lamps painted sharp circles on the tile chocolate walls. Fresh linen with a mention of salt wafted through her nose. The room rocked in a smooth motion.

Carrie propped herself on a lush bed. Her eyes broadened on the clothing; in place of the frayed blue gown was a pink silk nightdress. Someone must have found her, but who? A man sat cross-legged on a bed next to her bed with wrinkles depicting a journey of life on his face. A thick brown robe with sheep wool on the outer edges draped over him, bounded by a long sash. The man had his eyes closed, and his palms pressed together. She wanted to leave the room, but her body refused.

"You shouldn't move," the man said as he opened his soft brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" Carrie replied.

"Your body needs to recover, and I need to change your bandages." Carrie slid away as the man sat on her bed. Her mother had told her that men wanted intercourse to spread more sin. "It is okay. Can I see your left arm?"

Carrie blinked and did so. The man rolled the coat sleeve, revealing a gauze. He removed it, and after a glance, he went to the restroom. She stretched out her arm where a line of stitches ran to the tip of her elbow. A slight cramp raced inside her right leg. She furled her pant sleeve, exposing a cream-colored gauze around her leg.

The man returned with a water-filled bowl and put it in the drawer. He extracted a small rag from his robe and wetted it. As he cleaned the stitches, Carrie sucked air into her teeth until the stinging faded.

"E-excuse me, sir, did you do this?" Carrie said in a timid expression.

"Yes. I didn't have time to bring you to the hospital when I discovered you this morning."

An uneasy chill flowed through Carrie as she pulled her arm away. "Where are you taking me?"

"Calm yourself. I'm heading home to Tibet. When I found you, I sensed something must have happened to you, so I did not risk returning you whence you came."

"Are you sure… you won't take me someplace in the woods, where the taverns and the whiskey…"

The man resumed cleaning the stitches. "No, child and a lovely girl should not die on the shore."

"Don't call me that, sir. No one has said nice things. It's always 'sinner,' 'creepy'…"

"I doubt you are any of that. Once I finish, I will bring breakfast for us. Is there something you want?"

"It doesn't matter."


	2. Jago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nursing Carrie back to health, the old man brings the young telekinetic to the mysterious land of Tibet, but what does he have in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is available to read.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie.

The ocean liner chugged through the sea. The sun glistened the railings surrounding the open-air decks. Birds flew over the ship. The travelers enjoyed themselves as they took part in leisure events.

Carrie stayed in her room. She grew in strength but did not risk going out that anyone with authority may spot and grab her. Her mind reflected on the trip to Tibet. She was an outsider in her home, but what will the locals in this foreign land think of her? As for the old man, Carrie was unsure of his intentions, even though he saved her from death.

The ocean liner continued its journey until it reached Chittagong. The travelers left the ship and hopped on a ferry. It glided through the river until it slowed beside a dock and stopped. Everyone stepped on the pier and went their separate ways.

The old man stretched his arms. "Feels good to be on land. How are you faring?"

Carrie rubbed her temples. "Not feeling good. Where are we?"

"We are in Assam, India. We will stay to rest, and then, to the Himalayas."

"Why we are going there?"

"You will see."

An eerie sensation spread through Carrie. Is this man trying to trick me? I will keep my distance to be safe. They strolled in the city until they found an inn.

The air conditioner hummed low in the room. Light from the city trickled through the windows. While the old man slept, Carrie sat on a blue and white patterned barrel-chair. Her mind wandered into her home and the disaster. The next morning, Carrie and the old man arrived at a plaza. Most locals eyed Carrie as if they had never seen a stranger and spoke in different tongues. She did not pay attention to them and glanced at the old man talking to a merchant.

"Let me get this straight," the merchant said in Asamiya. "You want to take that girl to the Himalayas and leave her… with him? Why?"

"He is the only one who could help her. I cannot place her with anyone that could use her for their means."

"Well, if you insist… I heard he is heading to the shrine. I will call a friend to take you to the mountains."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Carrie took a ferry across the river with her companion. They strolled across the pier and stopped at the edge of the road where a van stopped beside them. A woman approached them from the vehicle. She placed her palms against each other and bowed. The old man returned the gesture.

"I take you are the ones my friend mentioned. My name is Ali," the woman said. "I'm on my way to Jakar in Bhutan for vacation. Why head to the Himalayas?"

"I have my reasons, for the child's sake."

"Fair enough."

Ali motioned them inside the van. Carrie's companion got in with ease, but she was reluctant until she got in too. They arrived at the town and settled in a guest house as darkness befell the world. The morning sun came as light crept into the forest-infested land and the city.

Carrie and the old man trekked on the road near a river cutting through the town. They said their farewell to Ali and given her a few gifts as signs of good faith. They ventured into other cities to get provisions before heading to the woods. Twigs and decayed leaves crunched under their feet, and loud whoops echoed. They arrived at a clearing where the river split in two in front of a hill.

The old man found a quiet spot. "Let us have lunch."

Carrie dug through her bag and took out a cloth. Inside it was small, golden-brown pieces of bread stuffed with potato. She grabbed one piece and bit into it. "How far are the Himalayas?"

"We are here." The old man pointed behind her. Carrie followed it, and a gasp left her. A mountain stood out, but instead of the brownish-green color, it was pure white with gray markings. "You should wrap yourself in warm attire."

Carrie took out a white-hooded coat with fur and matching gloves from her bag. It should keep her warm. As they followed the river, the temperatures dropped, and the air thinned. The icy wind stung Carrie's face, even though her winter clothes kept her warm. The descending sun changed the Snowy Mountains into a dark orange. Winds changed from a gentle breeze to a monster heralding night.

The old man checked on Carrie. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm freezing," Carrie said.

"Stay strong. I sense we are getting close."

Carrie lagged from the old man. Her teeth chattered but drowned in the howling winds. Her eyes grew heavy but shook her head, for succumbing to the coldness equals death. The old man stopped and motioned Carrie to come forth. Carrie quickened the pace and joined with him where a temple stood. The temple set itself on the side of a mountain facing south. Though showing signs of decay, it resembled a palace with tiger-headed structures.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Tiger Shrine. We should go inside for the night. The monk who lives here will greet us, but he is not here today."

Carrie and the old man crossed a rope bridge, and as they approached the entrance, the old man pushed the doors open. Carrie surveyed the damage. The roof reverted to the wooden beams. Small bells and chimes clanged together from the wind in a calm rhythm. Fires crackled from the pits and snow coated the benches. Engrossed, she explored the place until her head ached. Carrie and her companion settled in for the night.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A dark void surrounded Carrie until a house with figures of Jesus emerged. Carrie's heart pounded, and chills crept through her body. She faced the dreaded "Prayer Closet." Carrie backed away until she bumped into something. Margaret stood as she grabbed Carrie by the throat and lifted her.

"What are you doing in that place? Don't you know temples belong to the Devil?"

"No, Mama, not every temple is evil."

Margaret slapped Carrie. "I should have killed you when I gave birth to you, and now, I will correct that mistake." The closet door opened as fires blazed. Two demon hands grabbed Carrie.

"Mama, help!" Carrie said, but her mother had vanished. She tried to escape from the hands as they pulled her into the closet, but it was no use. The fire changed into a demon.

"It is time to pay for your sins." The demon opened its mouth and chucked Carrie to her demise.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A scream tore at Carrie's throat as she awoke with sweat seeping into her skin. She scanned her sleeping quarters inside the Tiger Shrine until she composed herself. Carrie arrived at the courtyard where the sun glistened in the morning.

The old man sat on a bench. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Had a nightmare," Carrie said.

"I see. Nothing but breakfast should ease it away." The old man grabbed two pieces of circle-shaped bread wrapped in cloth from his bag and gave one to Carrie. He closed his eyes and mused.

Carrie ate her meal. Soft clangs from the chimes and bells lingered until they stopped. The doors creaked open and quiet steps tapped on the stone floor. It caught Carrie's attention as a man appeared.

A plated mask covered the man's face except for his brown eyes. His jet-black hair had swept on one side. Around his bare torso were a series of ropes fashioned into a belt and to hold in place a curved sword on his back. Silky blue pants with a matching sash snugged around his waist. A pair of tiles wrapped around his wrists and tiger-shaped pads covered his knees. Carrie sensed something from the monk, one filled with pain. The monk glared at the tiger head until he glimpsed Carrie and the old man. He shifted, showing a lavish tattoo on the left side of his upper torso and arm.

Carrie's eyes widened. Anyone with strange marks is a believer of the Devil her mother once told her. Did her companion lure her to a cult? She prayed it was not the case.

The monk said in Tibetan, "Are you lost, stranger?"

The old man opened his eyes. "No more lost than you are."

"Who are you, and what brings you to this temple?"

"This young woman is important than me. I found her on a beach when I was in America. My duty is complete. I leave her to you now." The old man stepped away from Carrie. She stood, but the old man signaled her to stay.

Carrie tilted her head to the side until the answer clicked in her head. He's leaving me here and with this monk. The monk approached her. Neither said a word as if they read each other until the monk broke the silence.

"Hello, child, what is your name?" he said. Carrie did not answer. "If I tell you my name, can you tell me yours?" Carrie still did not answer but nodded. "Well, my name is Jago."

"… Jago…" Carrie uttered. "My name is… C-Carrie."

"Carrie… that's a lovely name."

Carrie's stomach fluttered. Jago was the second person to express any kind words to her. The first was Ms. Desjardin—her former gym teacher. She flinched as Jago stretched his hand towards her. Was he going to hit her as Margaret did? As the monk's hand caressed her cheek, Carrie's body shivered, with tears leaving her eyes.

"It's okay," Jago said, comforting her. "I won't hurt you."

"It'll take more to get her to open." Carrie and Jago watched the old man leave, but not without advice. "She will need your help to move on from her old life. If she has courage in her heart, I have faith you will find it, for I cannot."

Carrie will miss the old man, but now under the care of Jago, she will have to call this snowy land home.


	3. Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A firm called Ultratech learns of the Black Prom event, and ARIA is keen to find Carrie, but she may not be the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is now available to read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Setting the record straight: I do not own them

New York City was a vast labyrinth of noisy streets and alleys. Honking vehicles blared, even at night. A dense fog pilfered through the area, with lights dazzling like stars on the ground. Tall buildings touched the sky, but one building stood over others: Ultratech. The mysterious firm had earned its name since the late 1940s, along with rumored deceits.

The CEO was in the office, alone in thought, but it was not human. Its feminine figure composed of golden and light gray shades of metal. Strips of metal extended to the back of its head like dreadlocks. It called itself Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture or ARIA. She predicted that humanity would not survive unless she took action.

ARIA's door opened. Her associate came in, but she ignored it. Her associate was a man with fiery plasma. Small ribbons of fire swirled around him like solar flares on the sun. Volcanic rock covered most parts of his body. He went on a computer and browsed the Internet until something caught his eye on trending news. The man clicked on it, and his mouth fell open.

"Holy blazing fire, ARIA!"

"Do you mind, Cinder?" ARIA's tone was robotic yet a whisper.

"Sorry. I'm checking out the news about a slaughter that happened in Chamberlain, Maine. Something about a student moving things and killing people without physical contact."

"Move things, as in telekinesis? Play a video of this event."

Cinder pressed several buttons. A large TV lowered from the ceiling. A reporter stood in front of Ewen High School, which had Prom décor and yellow tape cordoning off the front lawn. Police searched for evidence.

"A week has passed since what people are calling 'Black Prom.' Police found a camera from the remains of the gym where Prom took place on June 22. The video that follows may be disturbing. We advised viewer discretion," the reporter said. The video showed the blood dumped on Carrie and a dark-haired boy. Carrie had the worst of it.

"It was a prank gone wrong," an over-dramatic voice said. "Someone dumped blood on 16-year-old Carrie White, a so-called 'quiet and shy loner.' Laughter surged in the audience when…". Carrie knocked a teacher to the ground without touch. A bucket fell from the rafters, hitting the boy on the head. "Her date, Tommy Ross, is a suspect in the prank. He was amongst those dead. The bucket was the supposed cause of death, but autopsy reports have yet to confirm it."

"I don't get it. How can a bucket kill someone?" Cinder said. ARIA fell silent, observing the video.

"What happens next is stunning." Carrie faced the audience. She lifted her arms to each side as tiny drops of blood floated in the air. Carrie screamed and unleashed a shockwave. The cameraperson tumbled as screams from the audience erupted. "The gym bowled over, and Carrie locked the Prom-goers. She proceeded to pick off her tormentors." The video cut to the cameraperson pointing the camera at Carrie. She threw a table and cut the footage to black.

"Okay, I'll admit it, that has earned the blue ribbon for the 'Scariest Shit.'"

"Call the units to my office, Cinder. I have a mission for them," ARIA said.

"Are you sure about this? Not that I have doubts…"

"You are wary of this girl, but it's imperative to study that power. It has remained a mystery for millennia, and I yearn for its secrets."

"Hmm…now that you put it that way…in that case, ordering one special unit."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rain poured from the sky, and Chamberlain was on the slow road to recovery. Two armored trucks drove into town. Inside one of the vehicles was a team sent from Ultratech: three scientists and a special ops unit. ARIA gave them their orders and took precautions. The group drove through a suburb and arrived at the ruins that were once Carrie's house. As they got out of the truck, the special ops formed security across the border. The scientists erected a water-resistant tent and brought their equipment. An ops team leader approached them.

"Forgive me if I intrude," he said, "but there is a cop wanting us to clear out."

"On what grounds?" one of the scientists said.

"Restricted area."

"I will handle this."

The lead scientist stepped outside with the ops team leader, with a bright hooded poncho. They approached a police officer standing by her cruiser. The woman had her arms crossed. She wore a black hooded poncho labeled "Police" on the back under her attire.

"Are you in charge here?" The police officer spoke with authority.

"Yes. I am Professor Grady," the lead scientist said. "I take there's an error."

"Officer King and I can assure you there is no error here," the officer said, with a brusque nod in her direction. "That's restricted area. I want to know what you are doing here."

"We are conducting research. We're sent from Ultratech to study strange events here."

"We have a warrant that grants us access to this site and other places affected by Black Prom." The ops leader showed the paperwork to Officer King. "This is above your pay grade."

Officer King studied the paperwork. She could do nothing about it. "Fine, though I doubt you would find something in this area. You should try Town Hall. You might find something useful for your research. You have a good day." Officer King went inside her cruiser and drove away.

"That went well," the ops team leader said.

"You could've flashed the warrant to the officer instead of coming to me," Professor Grady said.

"Yes, but even if I did, she still would've talked to someone in charge."

"Good point. Continue as planned, captain. Prepare your team to move out once we gather what we need here. Town Hall will be our next stop."

The ops team leader saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

The Ultratech team remained at the ruins until the scientists collected their evidence. They cleansed the area in no less than ten minutes. They hopped on each of the armored trucks and drove away.

A man watched from the shadows. He was in his mid-20s with charming brown eyes and a face that would catch the interest of any woman. His navy raincoat hid a blue shirt, accented with brown suede jeans and matching shoes. The man stepped on the front lawn and checked the surroundings. He tapped a button on a wrist-comm.

"Orchid, this is Jean, come in," the stranger said with a French accent.

"What's going on?" a voice said.

"A van arrived at the crater where the house once stood. Three scientists and an ops unit, and they're from Ultratech."

"Dammit, I was afraid of this. Is that group still there?"

"Le négatif. The unit is heading to Town Hall as we speak. A hearing about the Black Prom event."

"Head down there before they do but stay in the shadows. Gather any intel from the hearing. We need it to piece together what happened."

"Roger. Over and out."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Ultratech team drove to their next spot. The damage on the town was extensive. Most buildings had burned to the ground; some stood with charred marks. Cracks ravaged the roads as if an earthquake had struck. The Ultratech team arrived at Town Hall, where reporters waited for anyone to come out. Professor Grady told the team to stand by and stepped out the truck. The reporters did not bother her as she climbed the stairs.

Jean arrived at Town Hall. He spotted the armored trucks and let out a long, quiet stream of curses in French. He retreated behind the building and took out a small drone. Jean inputted the coordinates and let the drone go inside the building.

Professor Grady strolled inside the building. She approached a room where the hearing took place. As she went inside, the drone followed, setting itself on a wall. The trial was mid-way as they conversed with Sue Snell about her experience with Carrie.

"Ms. Snell, we're trying to determine the role Carrie White played in the disaster of Prom Night. Isn't it likely that what you saw was a natural act?" a chairperson said.

The young woman spoke low. "My boyfriend and most of my friends died that night, but I know what I saw. Carrie had some power, but she was like me, like any of us. She had hopes and fears, and we pushed her. You can push a person far before they break."

The hearing went on for another hour but continued with more meetings. Sue stepped out of the room and sat on the bench. Professor Grady also left the room and spotted Sue.

"That was quite the statement you gave to them, Ms. Snell."

"The hearing is a joke. The people want to find a scapegoat."

"Even so, your piece impressed me. Professor Grady, by the way. My company sent a team and me to examine the matter of Black Prom. Also, my condolences for the loss you've endured."

"Thank you, but I did not lose them. You mentioned before that you and a team came here to know about Black Prom. I suppose you wanted to know about the telekinesis thing."

"Yes, but for a good cause: I planned to develop a cure because Carrie may not be the only one. With a cure, it would prevent more events like this."

"That is an appealing thought. You should talk to Dr. McDuffie. I must pay a visit to my fallen friends."

"Of course. Here's my card. If there's anything that comes to your mind, call."

Sue took the business card and left. Reporters pounced on those emerging from the hearing. Sue slipped away and headed to King's Memorial Park. A black wooly beanie wrapped around her head but let her long flaxen hair flow. A midnight blue jacket concealed her black shirt and matched her dark gray slacks and shoes. She carried a black umbrella to stay dry.

The town was empty, apart from a few going to stores or dropping off clothes at the Laundromat. The incident had scarred the people for life. Sue entered a flower shop and bought a single white rose. After that, she arrived at the graveyard, where she passed the graves of her fallen peers.

Sue found Carrie's grave at the back and gasped at the big, red words on the stone: "CARRIE WHITE BURNS IN HELL." Tears streamed from her face but kept herself together as she placed the white rose next to the grave.

Jean arrived at Carrie's grave and stood beside Sue; he had been trailing her. Jean shook his head at the marked stone. How could someone be so cruel to defile a grave? He held a bouquet of red roses to pay respects.

"It is a shame what they did to this grave, no?" Jean said. "It's saddening to see a life taken away by the cruel twists of fate."

"I wish I could have done more to help Carrie," Sue said. "This is Chris' fault. Because of her, Carrie is dead, and my unborn child will never know about her father."

"You don't show any signs of expecting."

"Carrie had confirmed it to me when I followed her to her house after…if anyone deserves to burn in Hell, it's Chris." Sue lowered her head and sobbed. Jean placed his hand on Sue's shoulder.

"Do not hold yourself with guilt. You can still tell your child about her father. You are also doing something good for Carrie, and I bet that she knows it."

Sue wiped the tears from her eyes. "It is going to take me time to recover. I should get going. It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you." As Sue left, Jean shifted towards the grave. He took a picture of the defiled grave with his phone. He set the bouquet of red roses next to the headstone.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
ARIA and Cinder awaited a response from the unit at the Pinnacle in New York. A signal beeped from the central computer. Cinder pressed a button as it showed a video of Professor Grady and the unit.

"This better be good, honey. You know how my boss is when things don't go well," Cinder said.

"Ha, ha. I should inform you and ARIA about what we have discovered since arriving in Chamberlain. We stopped at the ruins in Carlin Street," Professor Grady said. "That area is a prime spot for psychic energy, according to the data we had collected from the ruins. We also headed to Town Hall where a hearing took place. We have gathered so much intel that it is hard to interpret."

"Send the data to Ultratech's main computer," ARIA said. "What is the status of Carrie?"

"The locals think Carrie is dead, despite not finding her body. The only body they found was that of her mother, Margaret White." Professor Grady showed a picture of Margaret to ARIA and Cinder. Margaret's sunken eyes hid a string of delusion. Slight wrinkles surrounded her pale face. Her long, frizzy hair with red linings hung low.

"Eww. How that woman is Carrie's mother is beyond me."

ARIA ignored Cinder's comment. "How did the mother die?"

"Stabbed, followed by a mysterious rain of stones pelting on the house. It was not the first time this happened. An article stated this strange event, though not as severe as it was with Black Prom. It seems that Margaret and a neighbor had a dispute when Carrie snuck out. The reporters tried to talk to Margaret about the event, but she refused. Is there anything else you want us to do?"

"You and the team have done well about Black Prom. Get some rest and return to base."

"Yes, ma'am." Professor Grady shut off the video.

"Well, that sucks, hearing that the girl is dead," Cinder said.

"The town is hiding the truth," ARIA said. "Professor Grady mentioned that the authorities never found Carrie's body." The main computer beeped. ARIA pressed the button as a screen appeared, revealing data about Carrie. "We'll use the sensors in Ultratech's satellites to detect psychic energy. I've input the coordinates to detect the energy from Carrie."

"You must be confident in thinking Carrie is alive. I still think she's dead, but if you are right, then I won't complain."

"Good. Also, something else has come to my attention. One of my drones caught this while on patrol." ARIA pressed another button. It showed a hidden cave on an island in the Mediterranean Sea, where two beings engaged in a battle.

The first was a golem with stones, bushes, and vines around its rusted bronze body. Its face was like a three-faced drama mask. Embedded in the golem's forehead was a green shining jewel. The other was a man whose body was skinny and corpse-like. His skin had rotted to a greyish-brown color with tattered dressings. His eyes gleamed white with no pupils and possessed many ancient relics.

"The two beings—called Aganos and Kan-Ra—had awakened due to our attack on the Night Guard last year. I have one of my drones keeping an eye on Kan-Ra, but Aganos seems useful for us. It's important that we need to bring this golem to our side. Stay at a distance until you find a window, Cinder. Once you do, attach this Fulgore controller to Aganos, and we'll have the strongest asset to our cause."

"No problem. You leave it to me."

Cinder left for his task. ARIA slid the fight to the side and focused on the holographic picture of Carrie. She cannot shake the feeling that Carrie might have survived Black Prom. Only time would tell on this waiting game.


	4. Drukwa Tsezhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Jago's guidance, Carrie experiences life in Tibet as she partakes in her first festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four is now available to read
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

The sun descended toward the mountains as streaks of red, yellow, and orange painted the sky. Carrie viewed the scenery from the exposed wall of the Tiger Shrine. The small bells and chimes rang together. The cold air stung the injury on her back, even under layers of clothes.

Earlier, Jago had told Carrie that he was going to a village to get food. She had been cautious around the monk. She expected him to do or say one terrible thing to her, but he had not done anything of that sort.

A small tap on her shoulder snapped Carrie to reality. Jago was beside her, holding two baskets.

"Is everything okay?" Jago said.

"J-Just thinking," Carrie said. "When did you get back?"

"About now." Jago gave her one of the baskets. Carrie removed the cloth from the basket. White, swirled pieces of bread and next to them were chopsticks. "They're called momos if you're wondering what they are, and they are good."

"I shouldn't eat them. I must never eat the Devil's food…except Mama's." Carrie's stomach rumbled as if it begged for food.

"It seems your stomach disagrees with you. Give it a try," Jago said.

Carrie mused until she prayed for her food. She struggled to use the chopsticks until Jago showed her. Carrie grasped a momo with the chopsticks and stuffed it in her mouth. Carrie chewed the bread until she swallowed.

"This…this is not bad, but it feels weird…using these sticks."

"It does take practice, but the more you use them, the better it will be." Jago took off his mask as he prepared to eat his meal. The setting sun basked in his face, peppered with light stubble. His jaws accented with his mature appearance. "If you don't mind, Carrie, could you tell me where you're from?"

"I…came from Maine when my parents died, but I could not go into foster homes. Mama had said foster homes…were the Devil's Den. She told me that the world…was full of sin."

Jago had a blank expression. How was Carrie raised? "The world does have its moments, but there's nothing evil about it if you let it."

Carrie was silent. She stared at the striped tattoo on Jago's left arm and chest and extended her hand towards it. Jago glanced at what Carrie was doing. She withdrew her hand and shifted away.

"I'm sorry. I keep staring at your tattoo. It's beautiful."

Jago glanced at the swirled black inks on his body. "The monks that once lived here took me in when I was a baby. On my eighteenth birthday, the Abbot was happy with my progression. The Elders summoned and gave me this. To bear the tiger stripes is the mark of a warrior with high esteem and brings me closer to the Path of Divine."

"Are you a Christian?"

"No. I'm a Buddhist. Why?"

"Oh, forgive me if I asked that question. When you mentioned this 'Divine Path,' I assumed that you wanted to get closer to God."

"Don't fret. We are getting to know each other, so it is natural to ask. It is clear to me that you're a Christian."

"Even so, I don't know…what to believe. I had believed in Mama's words, but ever since I had…I questioned her methods. It leaves me conflicted on whether if it is a sin as Mama says or not."

"Hmm…you are in a rut. You want to hold on to what you believe, but you reached a fork in the road. I am not going to stop you from what you believe, but I can show you the world."

"What do you have in mind?"  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Night ruled the mountains, its darkness surging over the courtyard. Light from the moon gleamed. Jago ambled into the yard. He sat in front of a fire pit and chanted a prayer. He kept track of the festive events until he learned that tomorrow was Chökhor Düchen.

On this day, people would flock to shrines and holy places to honor Buddha's sermon. It was an opportunity to show Carrie what the world is in his eyes.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie laid in her bed but awake. She sensed a presence coming towards the bedroom. She closed her eyes. The door creaked open. Something light touched at the foot of her bed. She sensed Jago getting closer to her.

"Meet me on the other side of the bridge. We're going to get some breakfast."

Jago left the room. Carrie propped on the bed, where she saw a thick piece of clothing at the foot. She grabbed and unfolded it, revealing three separate clothes. The first was orange and resembled a sarong with a cotton belt. The second was large with a rectangular shape, shining in pink. The third was a gold double-layered robe.

Carrie put them on and went to a room to find a mirror. The robes reminded her of the traditional clothes her mother made her wear. She straightened her attire until Margaret appeared in her reflection.

"You little slut…take off those clothes. We'll burn them together and pray for forgiveness!"

"NO!" Carrie spun, but no one was behind her. Her mother vanished from the mirror. She left the room, trying to clear her head. Carrie crossed the bridge and waited for Jago. She hugged herself to stay warm, even in the comforts of her attire.

"Carrie?" a voice called. Jago stood before her. "Are you ready?"

Carrie nodded. They left the temple and arrived at the peak of a hill. The sun bathed a semi-arid land, and a lake changed colors from its light. Mornings were a bane to Carrie, but today, it was a different tune. They descended from the hill and followed a river until they arrived at a town. Flags in different colors flapped against the wind. Tiny shrines sat in random places.

Aromas of fresh-cooked bread filled her nose. An old man displayed pan-cooked meals while encouraging those to try them. Carrie headed to the stand. The old man cleared a throat as if to get her attention. He spoke in Tibetan.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand…what you said."

Jago stood by Carrie's side. "He is asking if you want to try a sample."

"What are they?"

Jago asked the merchant in Tibetan. The merchant replied. "He says they are balep korkun and that it is okay for you to try."

Carrie took a piece of bread with a red mark and bit it. The sweet flavor tingled in her mouth. "This is…good. Can we get some of this…bi…bi…lep…? I'm sorry, I can't pronounce it."

"It is balep korkun, and of course, we'll get some. Merchant, we will have four pieces of balep korkun each: the original for me and the sweet version for Carrie."

"I will have them ready," the merchant said in Tibetan. "Your friend…where is she from?"

"She came from America. I'm taking her to Lhasa."

"For Drukwa Tsezhi I assume? She's going to love it! Here you go, eight pieces of balep korkun—four original and four sweet. Tell Carrie to enjoy Drukwa Tsezhi."

Jago bowed his head and left the stand. Carrie followed, but not before she waved her hand goodbye to the merchant. He responded with a wave of his own. They continued their trek until they arrived at the town square and sat on a bench to rest their feet. Children ran around as they played. Several people went to stands to make deals or trades. An elder group carried hand-held wheels with a handle, clicking as they spun.

"What's going on?" Carrie said.

"They are getting ready for Drukwa Tsezhi. It's a Buddhist event that takes place on the fourth day of the sixth lunar month. Everyone would visit holy places—even mountains—to leave presents. The best place for the event is Lhasa," Jago said.

"The sixth month? If I am right, June is the sixth month. It's July now."

"No, the sixth lunar month, as in with the moon." Carrie had a blank expression. Jago continued, trying to explain it in a way Carrie could understand. "The locals follow the lunar calendar, which is different from the traditional one. Because of the moon's rotation, the lunar months lag behind its solar counterparts."

"So, even though it's July, it's June in the lunar side. I was never taught that, even when Mama had homeschooled me. Even then, she would never let me go to any festive event, let alone a cultural one."

"Well, consider Drukwa Tsezhi your first one. Now we need to figure out how to get to Lhasa."

"Excuse me?" a voice said. A woman stood behind them. She was near her late 40s and wore a long sheepskin robe. Her tannish skin appeared unflawed, and several beads embellished her rich black hair. "Sorry if I tuned in, but I couldn't help but hear that you and your friend are going to Lhasa? I am going there to visit a friend that lives in the Sera Temple. I can help."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie, Jago, and the woman arrived at the edge of the town. They approached a driver with an old pickup truck. The woman talked to the driver. After a small discussion, the driver agreed and pulled down the tailgate. Carrie, Jago, and the woman got on the truck. The driver closed the tailgate, got inside the vehicle, and drove into the road.

"E-Excuse me? Thank you for helping us, um…" Carrie said.

"Forgive me for my manners. I am Nima."

"I am Jago, and this young one here is Carrie."

"Carrie, that's a nice name." Carrie flinched. Nima gave off a blank expression. "Have I…said something wrong?"

"No. You are the third person to say nice things to me," Carrie said. Nima furrowed her brows.

"Carrie might have had a tough life where she is from, so this is new to her," Jago said. "How were you able to speak English?"

"I was in Nepal a few years back when I came across a group of tourists. Because they could not understand what I was saying, one of them was kind enough to teach me to speak English. Since then, it's second nature to me."

"Could…could you teach me, speak a different language here?" Carrie said.

"Of course. It will be a while before we reach Lhasa," Nima said.

Three hours had passed when the truck arrived at Lhasa. Hues of colors blazed in the sky as the sun ended its shift. The city itself was a mix of modern times and old traditions. Instead of sky-touching towers, a red and white building stood atop a hill in the center. The truck drove north until it stopped at a tea house. Carrie, Jago, and Nima got off the vehicle. They thanked the driver for the ride and strolled towards the Sera Temple. It was like a palace as its walls changed color from white to pinkish-red due to the setting of the sun. The Sera Temple seemed worn out from the past but showed signs of repair. They approached the main gate. Nima knocked the doors. All was quiet until the door opened to a crack.

"We will not open until nine in the morning," an old voice said in Tibetan.

"Forgive me. I was hoping I would see my old friend," Nima said.

The door opened wider until a man appeared. Slight wrinkles etched on his face. A maroon robe draped over him with sandals strapped to his feet. A set of prayer beads rested on his right wrist. He pressed his palms together and bowed. Nima returned the gesture.

"Nima, it's so good to see you. I did not know you were coming."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, Master Fei."

"Indeed, and you've brought friends."

Jago placed his closed right fist against his open left palm and bowed. Carrie stayed close. "I am Jago. It is an honor to meet you, Master Fei."

"The honor is mine. Are you from the Order of the Tiger?"

"I used to be, but I had to leave due to…issues that I must deal on my own."

"Well, Jago, you are welcome at the Sera Temple at any time." Master Fei spotted the shy Carrie. "Oh, what a pretty young girl."

"Master, this is Carrie. I brought her here for her first festive event." He said in English, "Carrie, are you going to say hello?"

Carrie was not sure what to say. She approached Master Fei. She pressed her palms together and bowed. "I-It's nice to meet you, sir—I mean, Master Fei." The old man spoke to her in Tibetan.

"He said you have good manners," Jago said. "He also said you are pretty." Carrie backed away. Master Fei blinked. Jago spoke in Tibetan, "Forgive my friend. She is not used to anyone treating her with compassion. I don't know why, but something happened to her."

"I am certain Carrie will get used to those showing compassion. If there is one thing I know about children, they bounce back. Let us go inside the temple. It's going to be chilly tonight, and you're in time for dinner."

Master Fei led them inside the temple. They arrived at an apartment composite. They approached one of the buildings, and with one push of the doors, it showed a lobby. Light from the candles lit the hall, and in front of them was stairs leading to upper floors. The ceiling lined with wood and plaster on top to support the weight. They climbed the stairs and arrived at a sliding door disguised itself as a wall.

Master Fei signaled them to standby. He knocked on the door and went inside to grant permission from the Abbot. A few minutes later, the sliding door opened. He appeared, letting them inside. Carrie, Jago, and Nima took off their shoes and placed them at the entrance. They went inside a tearoom. Bamboo sticks covered the ceilings and walls, with spot lamps inside them. A table adorned with wooden flowers and water flowing in the carved canals sat in the center.

The monks sat on oval-shaped cushions around the table. They shifted their direction towards their guests. Carrie swallowed. The way these monks stared, it was as if they peered into her soul. The Abbot sat at the end of the table. Small wrinkles depicted a long life on his face. Small specs sat in place on the bridge of his nose. He approached the trio. Carrie, Jago, and Nima pressed their palms together and bowed.

"Welcome, Nima," the Abbot spoke in Tibetan. "It's been so long since we saw you. Welcome, Jago, the Tiger Warrior, and welcome to you, Carrie. It is rare to have guests so late."

"It is good to see you, Master Yeshe. We tried to find a hotel, but tourists and locals alike would fill them to the brim with Chökhor Düchen coming," Nima said.

"It is hard to find good places, even on the eve of festivities. Stay and eat with us. Li Chang, bring our guests some dinner."

"Yes, Master," a young monk said and left the room.

Carrie, Jago, and Nima sat next to Master Fei. Master Yeshe sat at his spot at the table. Li Chang returned, carrying three plates of food and set them on the table. Carrie stared at her food: noodle soup with various greens. Her stomach rumbled. A tap on her shoulder returned Carrie to reality. A boy—no less than ten years old—stood next to her. He spoke in Tibetan.

"He is asking if you want po cha or butter tea," Nima said. "Butter tea is a staple in Tibet. Not only is it healthy, but also by drinking it, you are showing that you are friendly."

Carrie had never tried butter tea. The boy waited for her answer. Carrie nodded. The boy grabbed an empty bowl and a teapot from the middle of the table. He poured the tea until it reached the brim. He presented the tea-filled bowl to Carrie.

"T-Thank you," she said. "Do you…have a name?"

"Dawa," the boy said, with little English. He pointed at another boy resembling him. "Tashi." He pointed at an older boy with small growths of hair on his head. "Li Chang." Carrie waved her hand as if to say hello. Dawa blinked. He spoke in Tibetan, "Brother Jago, where is she from?"

"Carrie had come from America. You may have to be patient with her. She is not used to people showing compassion, but she will one day."

"It seems like your friend has had a terrible life. It will take time, but your friend will recover," Master Yeshe said.

"As all children do, Master." Jago stroked Carrie on the back, unaware she had suffered another twinge from her stab wound. He said in English, "You feel okay?"

Carrie nodded. She grabbed the tea-filled bowl and sipped. Carrie expected a sweet flavor, but salt entered her taste buds. She placed it on the table. Tashi asked Carrie in Tibetan.

"He is asking you how you like the po cha," Nima said.

"It…is salty, but has a warm taste," Carrie said. Nima sent Carrie's message to Tashi in Tibetan. Tashi answered.

"Tashi said it is like that the first time." Nima grabbed the teapot from the table and filled Carrie's bowl. "If you want to know, for each sip we take, we refill the bowl to the brim."

Carrie was going to tell Nima it was not essential to fill her bowl but held her peace. She enjoyed the night, though adjusting to Tibetan life.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Alarms rang through the Sera Temple. After a hygienic run, the monks gathered at the Great Assembly Hall. They took off their shoes and left them on the steps.

Carrie and Jago arrived at the Great Assembly Hall. The monks sat in rows of cushions and chanted their prayer. The Morning Prayer went on as the doors opened. Younger monks filed in line. They carried cups filled with food, along with cups filled with butter tea.

Carrie and Jago received their breakfast. They arrived at their quarters and were about to eat when a knock on the door reached their ears. Jago granted permission to whoever it was. The door opened, and Nima went inside; she brought her breakfast and sought company.

"Nothing like the soothing effects of the monks' morning prayer and breakfast to start off the day. How did you enjoy the morning prayer?"

"It was lovely, though I did not understand the words," Carrie said.

"Is something wrong? You seem distant," Nima said.

"I'm fine. It's that I'm in a rut."

"What do you mean?"

"Carrie is a Christian, but the beliefs her mother taught her are different," Jago said. "I suspect her mother had told her half-truths about the world, how it is—and I quote 'full of sin.' It has left her conflicted, and she is in a crisis of faith."

"I get the world has some moments, but I do not think it is full of sin. If it were, there would be no heaven."

"That's the thing that leaves me conflicted. I cannot tell if it is a sin as Mama says or not," Carrie said.

"Okay, let me ask you this. What has your mother told you about Buddhism or religion in general?" Nima said.

Carrie's tone softened. "Mama thinks Buddhists are heathens that do not believe that Heaven or God exists. She even says it to those that practice lesser beliefs." The entire room was silent. Carrie shrunk. "You're not…mad at me, are you?"

"No, Carrie, we're…your mother got things twisted, but I am about to clear the air. Buddhists are not concerned with a Creator God. Heaven still exists to us, but not in the way Christians do. The world is going through a cycle of rebirth. Have you seen what happens to the leaves on every tree?"

"In fall, they change colors and float to the ground, and when spring arrives, the leaves grow back."

"Exactly. The cycle of rebirth does not only apply to plants. Every living thing on this planet—even humans—are subjected to this cycle. The Buddha was the first to discover this."

"Who is Buddha, and is he a god?"

"No, Carrie. He was a prince by the name of Siddhartha Gautama. His family shielded him from the horrors of the world. One day, he took a chance and saw a diseased man, a decaying corpse, an ascetic, and an old man. He believed that a life of luxury did not bring pleasure, so he lived the life as an ascetic. For the next six years, he found refuge in a forest, torturing himself by not eating and drinking."

"Why would he do that to himself?"

"To seek out the truth, but Gautama learned his way was wrong. He sat under the Bodhi Tree and vowed never to arise until he found the answer," Jago said. "After 49 days, Gautama attained insight and became known as The Buddha."

Carrie found it hard to believe. In a way, she had something in common with the Buddha. Her mother tried to hide her from the world, and even then, she was no stranger to suffering. "You mentioned the Buddha is not a god, Nima, so how come there are pictures and statues of him?"

"In the world of Buddhism, the Buddha was a teacher who paved the way to end the cycle of birth, suffering, and dying. The pictures and statues of Buddha are there to give Buddhists a focal point to commit to their practice. As you relieve yourself from the cycle, you would have Nirvana—a state of freedom from suffering. You would become a moral person and have compassion for those around you.

"In the eyes of a Christian, there are three realms: Hell, this world, and Heaven. It's the same way with Buddhism, except Nirvana is the hidden realm. Does that make sense?"

Carrie scratched her head. "I guess, so the world is not full of sin; it is going through a cycle."

"Exactly. The best way is to see things in your perspective is to explore."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As the day went by, the Sera Temple was open to the public. Carrie and Jago explored the temple. After spending time with the locals, they arrived at the main gate. Someone called to them. Nima rushed towards them.

"Come to see us off?" Jago said.

"I needed to catch you before then. I have something for Carrie." Nima took out a white scarf from her chuba. After she straightened out the wrinkles, Nima bowed her head and offered it to Carrie.

"What is this?" Carrie said.

"That is a khata. It's a common practice to present the khata, especially to guests," Jago said.

Carrie was not sure if she should accept the khata. She took the scarf, and by instinct, placed it around her neck. The silky fabric brushed against her skin. Carrie hugged Nima, which surprised her until she returned the hug.

"Thank you. I'll never take it off, except on certain occasions."

"When you follow the pilgrims, tie the khata around your neck so that the wind won't blow it away," Nima said.

Carrie nodded. After she and Jago exchanged bows with Nima, they left the Sera Temple. They strolled to a parking lot where auto rickshaws with signs parked. They approached one with a driver standing by the side. After a small deal with the driver, they got on the rickshaw. A twelve-minute ride led them to a parking lot, where it was a short walking distance to an ancient temple.

"What is this place?" Carrie said.

"This is the starting point for the Sera Mountain kora for Drukwa Tsezhi. Welcome to the Pabonka Shrine," Jago said.

The Pabonka Shrine sat on top of a granite boulder resembling a turtle. Carrie explored the temple, immersed by its antiques. They took the time to interact with the monks that live there as they offered them butter tea. After spending time at the Pabonka Shrine, Carrie and Jago followed a trail. They arrived at a small shrine, where a group of pilgrims went inside.

They followed until they arrived at a room. The pilgrims approached a large bowl filled with water. Incense burned around the brim as if to bless the water. The pilgrims scooped the water and drank. They chanted a small prayer and left. Carrie approached the bowl. She prayed, dipped the water, and swallowed. Jago did the same as he approached the water-filled container.

Carrie and Jago left the shrine and went further in the trail. Lhasa was small from a distance as rays of light pierced through the clouds and hit the city as if God had come to bless it.

Carrie could not help but embrace the scenery. You were wrong about this world, Mama. It is not full of sin.


	5. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jago and Carrie return to Lhasa, an evil spirit comes by to ruin the fun and has its sight set on Carrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five is available to read. This is also the first fight scene that I did, so let me know how you liked it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

Grey clouds rolled in the sky, casting a shadow in the Lhasa valley. The last amount of light faded as if it wanted to escape the monster ready to attack. Winds increased with each passing minute, howling to herald the arrival of the sky beast.

Carrie and Jago trekked in the Sera Mountain kora when drizzle bounced off them, making them stop. They resumed until they found a cave. To enter it would mean engulfed in pitch black, but they needed shelter. They went inside before the rain poured as if the floodgates had opened. Thunder boomed while lightning, white and hot-streaked, flashed. Carrie whimpered as she stepped back.

"I take it that you don't like storms," Jago said.

"It is as if God is out there, ready to unleash His wrath on the world," Carrie said. The sky roared as streaks of light flashed. Carrie jumped back and covered her ears. Jago led her deeper into the cave. They sat against the wall.

"We'll stay here until the storm pass."

"I'd ignore the sound, but it scares me."

"Storms can do that to a person, and this one is no different. A storm like this happen at the Shrine, but it was more like a blizzard. I was training with the other monks when the storm worsened. We ran to the temple. I was the last to get inside when something hot knocked me out. I was in a hospital wing when I awoke. I had bandages wrapped around my head and suffered headaches.

"It turned out a bolt of lightning had struck me. It grazed the back of my head. I was lucky to be alive, but it left me afraid. Whenever a storm happened, I would not go outside. One day, the younger monks prepared for training. A blizzard brewed from a distance and headed towards the temple. I wanted to train with them, but my fear of storms ignited. The Abbot approached me and said I must face it as I would with an opponent. I mustered enough courage and trained. The blizzard swooped, and lightning flashed. The younger monks ran to the temple, but I stayed.

"Everyone shouted at me to get inside, but I refused. A bolt of lightning struck close to me. Time slowed around me as I stared at the one thing with respect. I went inside the temple. Since then, I train under rough weather if the conditions are in good favor. If a storm is too severe, I seek shelter and train for another day."

"Do you get worried you might get sick, from the weather?" Carrie said.

"I was aware of the risks, but it makes me stronger," Jago said.

Carrie was silent. As she shifted to a comfortable position, the tension across her shoulder increased. Carrie massaged the area where her stab wound was to ease it. She rubbed her eyes and fought to stay awake.

"Jago, have you thought about moving from the shrine? Not trying to sound mean, but the whole place is in shambles."

"It has been in the back of my mind, but I wasn't ready to move, not yet."

"What is it like, before it became the way it is?"

"The Shrine was like a palace—like the ones in Lhasa. The echoes flow through the temple as the monks partake in their morning and evening prayers. Any migrants wanting to get away from oppression were welcome. I yearn to go back on those days." Jago blinked. Carrie had fallen asleep on his lap. He stroked the girl's flaxen hair before he viewed the rainy display.

Night claimed the world, its veil covering the valley. The storm had long since moved on. Within the cave, Jago mused and stayed quiet, not to disturb a sleeping Carrie. She grimaced as she awoke. She clutched her stomach as if something raked her insides.

Jago opened one eye. "Is something wrong, Carrie?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"All right, but don't go too far."

Carrie left the cave. She followed a trail until she found an area lined with bushes and rocks jutting from the ground. Carrie squatted and did her business. As she finished, Carrie clutched her stomach. She keeled over until something moved between her legs. Carrie ran her hand to the source and brought it to her face. Specks of blood stained her hand. Horrid memories flooded Carrie's mind, from the laughter of girls to Margaret throwing her in the "Prayer Closet." Carrie screamed to make them go away.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jago snapped from his musing. Carrie's scream reached his ears. He stepped out of the cave and extended his senses. Something is wrong. I must find Carrie.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie struggled to return to the cave. Her period cramps blazed inside her. She panted and stopped.

"Are you in pain, sweet little girl?" A voice spoke with a tone low and hard.

"Who…who is there?" Carrie said.

"You have nothing to fear from me. Are you lost?"

"No. I was returning to my friend."

"I can stay with you until your friend gets here."

Carrie did not like this voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself."

A black portal appeared from the ground, and a figure rose from it. Black cloudy wafts surrounded its human shape. Its body crackled with electric current. Carrie shivered as the figure stood before her with gleaming eyes. Her heart thudded hard in her chest.

"You must be little Carrie. Such an honor it is," the figure said.

"W-Who are you, and how…do y-you know…a-about me?"

"I am Omen. I've been around the world, preparing for the arrival of my master, for I am his Herald."

"No, the Devil cannot take this world, for it is under God's protection!"

"Do you think it would make a difference? He tasked Jago to do so, but he defected from us. Since then, we've been trying to convince him to join us."

"What?" Carrie learned at a young age never to trust the words of a demon. "Even if what you say is true, Jago would have nothing to do with you or your master."

"Then why do you think the Tiger Shrine has become the way it is or that Jago is not with his Order? He would be too ashamed if you asked him, not that I blame him."

"If you're creating a rift between us, it's failing! Jago is a good person."

"Believe what you wish, but I speak the truth. Jago would have been a fine warrior for my master, but he was too afraid to embrace the darkness, but no matter. I am on the hunt for a new vessel. I had been considering going after those close to Jago, but I heard about you and the potential you harbor."

"You want me."

"Smart girl. Jago may have done some terrible things, but what you did gave me more reason you would make a good…no…a strong vessel."

"I refuse to become a host to a demon. I am one of God's children."

"A child of God? He forsook you when you destroyed your town, killed your peers, even your mother!"

Omen pounced, but Carrie shoved him and ran. If that demon possessed her, it would mean the end of her. She hid behind a cluster of rocks. She pressed her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Carrie surveyed her surroundings. The rocky terrain with small patches of grass and bushes faded into the light from the moon. She had to get back to the cave. She sensed a dark presence. Chills crept throughout her body. She craned her head. Omen stared at his prey. The demon pounced on her and wrapped his clawed hands around her neck.

Carrie wanted to scream, but nothing came out. An orange-yellow glow flashed, striking Omen. The flash woke her as she sucked vast amounts of air. A man stood in front of her, his back facing her. Carrie had no idea who it was until she glanced at the striped markings. Jago had found her.

"You okay?" Jago said.

"Think so…" Carrie said.

"Stay there and rest. I will deal with Omen."

Carrie glanced at Jago until she shifted her attention towards Omen. Was Jago going to fight a demon? She slid away from the upcoming fight. The two beings before her circled each other.

"Jago…I should have known it was you."

"Omen. I sensed your dark energy a mile away. It is bad enough you had possessed me once. You planned to do the same to an innocent?"

"What if I was?"

Jago growled and went into a fighting stance. "You damn demon, I will not forgive you!"

Omen went into his fighting stance. "Gargos saw potential in you. You can still join us and bring Carrie to our cause."

"I will never bow to that coward, and I would rather die than bring Carrie to him!"

"How dare you speak ill of my master, traitor!"

Omen sprouted wings and darted. White streaks trailed from the hands and feet. Jago parried a slash attack and followed with a swipe. Omen vanished and rose, attacking until Jago socked him with a short rising uppercut. Jago lifted off the ground with a flying roundhouse kick. It connected with Omen. Jago assaulted until he sent the demon flying with a sword uppercut.

Omen could not bleed, but the attacks still hurt. The demon sprouted its wings and flew for an attack. Jago countered with a flying roundhouse kick. Omen vanished but rose from behind and slashed Jago until the monk socked the demon in the air. Omen flipped back and formed three dark spheres. He fired them towards Jago. The monk dodged the first dark sphere. He shot a ball of fire to cancel the second sphere, forming a wall of smoke. The last orb burst from the smoke. Jago leaped behind a rock to shield himself. Though it struck the boulder, the force pushed him from his hiding spot. He flipped back and landed on the ground.

Jago panted as he stood. Omen formed more dark spheres and hurled them. Jago dashed toward the demon, dodging the orbs. He kicked Omen and landed more blows until Omen kicked Jago in the stomach. As Omen grabbed Jago by the throat, he formed a white portal beneath them and a white laser burst.

It struck Jago, knocking him out. Omen laughed until he focused his attention on a frightened Carrie. The young woman ran, but the pain from the period cramps stopped her. The demon pounced on Carrie and wrapped her neck with his hands. Each breath she took thinned as Omen tightened his grip. Her powers linked her to Jago.

"HELP!"

Jago snapped from his blackout. He spotted Omen choking Carrie. Memories flashed through his mind when Omen had possessed him and used him to do his master's bidding. His eyes gleamed a harsh gold, along with the tattoos. He shot a fast fireball towards the demon. The fiery sphere struck Omen in the back. Omen cried as the blast pushed him off Carrie and knocked him on the semi-rocky ground. He ran towards Carrie, checking if she was all right.

Omen roared as he recovered, and a black aura formed around the demon. Jago returned to his fighting stance, tired and injured.

"You're not taking her from me, demon!" Jago said.

"I will enjoy killing you and taking your friend to Gargos," Omen said.

Jago growled like a tiger would do when protecting its young. He took another stance and a harsh golden light emitted from his body, leaving him in a soft glow. It took the shape of a roaring tiger. Omen took the same stance, but with a darker aura, and a flash appeared behind him, taking the form of a demon.

Jago and Omen clashed with each other. Omen threw three dark spheres to keep Jago at bay and jumped in the air for a high kick. The monk dodged in advance. Omen shifted back and hurled more dark orbs. Jago dodged and kicked the demon. He landed more blows before he chucked two fireballs. Small streams of light absorbed into his body, healing his wounds.

Omen recovered and landed a few blows, but it lit the monk's fuse further. Jago sent Omen flying with a short rising uppercut. He stormed the demon with a barrage of attacks. Jago ended his assault with a vicious flying uppercut. He landed on the ground. Omen fell on his back, with his arms and legs sprawled. Jago approached Omen. The gold aura around him faded.

"Your path ends here. This world does not belong to that demon, as well as Carrie. He will do well to remember that."

Omen chortled before he coughed. "You may have defeated me, but this is the beginning of the end. Gargos will arrive, and I will get front row seats. As for your friend, how long are you going to protect her once you learn the truth, and she had done worse than what you did." Omen vanished, despite his weakened condition.

Jago narrowed his eyes. It might not be the last time he would encounter that demon. Jago ran towards Carrie. She drew labored breaths and coughed.

"Carrie?" he said.

"Omen…is he…it hurts…"

"It is okay. You're going to be okay."

Jago sensed something was wrong with Carrie. He scooped Carrie in his arms and followed a path. He continued his trek until he reached a forked trail. Jago checked on Carrie; her body shivered beneath his arms and twisted as if she was in pain. A small chatter reached his ears. Two women trekked on the right path of the forked trail.

"Excuse me," he said in Tibetan. "I need your help. Carrie is shaking and in pain."

"Place her on the ground so we can have a look at her," one of the women said. Jago did as instructed. One of the women placed her hand against Carrie's cheek. "She feels hot. Choden, how is her pulse?"

Choden pressed two fingers on Carrie's arm. "It's fast. Oh. She started her cycle." Blood flowed between Carrie's legs. A soft murmur reached their ears.

"God…made Eve…from the rib…of Adam and Eve…was weak…" Carrie said. "The first sin…was the…sin of…intercourse…and God…visited…Eve with a curse—" She coughed blood.

"I have seen this before," Choden said in Tibetan. "Does she have anything infected, like a cut?"

"Not that I've seen," Jago said. A light pat from Carrie grabbed his attention. She pointed towards her back. He removed the first two robes from Carrie, revealing the stab wound. A yellowish-green ring surrounded the injury and veins spread like tree roots.

"It's septicemia. If left untreated, it could be fatal." Choden lifted Carrie. "We have medicine at the Chupzang Nunnery. You and your friend can stay with us. We'll tell the Abbess what happened."

As they were about to leave, Jago sensed something evil. He glanced at the trail behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Jago snapped to reality when the nuns called to him. He checked one last time before he followed them. An unknown figure watched from the shadows, uttering the words:

"…Filth…demons…sinners. God will not save them."


	6. Protecting A Cursed Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the town heal from the wounds of Black Prom, another terrible event has struck Chamberlain involving an Onryō surrounding Carrie's grave, but what is its intention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take this chapter to Chamberlain, as well as other places, with the beginning looking scary *evil smile*
> 
> Disclaimer: *Beginning to put a sign that says I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie*

The crescent moon shined in the night sky but gave off a faint light at King's Memorial Park. The carved headstones remained still while giving off an eerie glow. Small breezes drifted in the trees. It was the last place anyone would visit, but it would not stop three teens as they went by the stones. They carried flashlights, a camera, and a mallet. They were here for one reason as they were for hire by a local: John Hargenson.

The White Commission had ended some time ago. The judges had ruled Carrie as a victim, and the town blamed John for not rebuking his daughter, Chris. John wanted to wipe Carrie from existence, but since she was dead, he went after her burial ground. He hired three teens in secret and stated he would pay them if they could destroy the grave.

The teens had found Carrie's grave. It still had "CARRIE WHITE BURNS IN HELL" spray-painted across the marker.

"Phillip, do you think it needs to be more creative?" the first teen said —a former high school jock—while he flashed the light on the grave.

"It will be a work of art when we get done it, Sam. Hey, Tim, you got the camera?"

"I do. I am getting bad vibes around this place."

"It would be better if you stopped being a pussy from watching those horror movies," Sam said.

"I can't help it if I watch horror movies, and there's a new Ring movie coming out soon. I planned to see that one," Tim said.

"No one gives a shit about the Ring, and no one gives a shit about this bitch. If you're trying to back out from this-"

"I never said I was backing out. I thought it would be safe if we did this in the day."

"We couldn't do it in the day because there were too many people. Besides, who gives a shit about Carrie White? Now let's get started," Phillip said.

While the boys prepared, a figure hid in the shadow. The scene reminded of the day someone disturbed its grave. Now, these foolish youths were doing the same thing to someone else's grave. The figure shrunk in the darkness.

"Are we rolling?" Sam said. Tim turned on the camera and gave the thumbs up. "All right. To Mr. Hargenson: as per of your request, we are going to destroy this horrible sight. Though this act we are about to do is a contempt for the dead, Carrie White is all but respected. Will you do the honors, Phillip?"

Phillip grabbed the mallet. He tapped the metal part of it on the stone to make sure his aim was good. As he lifted the hammer in the air, an abrupt fog seeped through the woods and into the graveyard.

"What the…where did this fog come from?" Sam said. "Didn't the news mention clear skies?"

"They might have made a mistake." Phillip pointed a finger. "Uh, guys…what is that?"

Sam and Tim followed to where Phillip pointed. A woman stood before a stone next to Carrie's grave. Long black hair hid the woman's face. A tattered rose-pink kimono with flowers prints and a red obi sash hung loosely around her. She held a wooden pole with a blade.

"What the hell…? Tim, why don't you go ask that woman what she's doing here," Sam said.

"Like hell I am. I am getting a Ring/Grudge vibe from her."

"Stop being a pussy and ask her!"

"Ugh, fine." Tim passed the camera to Phillip. He approached the woman. "Excuse me, miss?"

The woman cracked her neck to face Tim. Her pale white skin glistened from the moon's light. Her eyes, dark and sullen, stared at the teen. The woman's image flashed as if warped by a video. She lurched towards the boys. She flickered with each step until her image distorted and vanished. The graveyard was silent, though the fog lingered.

"I don't know what that was, but I am getting out of here!" Tim said. He screamed as he spun. Sam and Phillip shifted towards their friend's direction. The woman stood behind them. She pointed at Carrie's grave and spoke in Japanese. "She thinks we did this. What should we say?"

"I got this. Miss, it was like this when we were passing by," Sam said. The woman was not convinced. Her eyes flashed and bared her razor-sharp teeth. She screamed as her mouth grew large and her hair splayed like fire.

The boys ran from the woman. A scream reached Sam and Phillip's ears. Their eyes widened as Tim gave off a green glow as if something had possessed him. Tim rose in the air and his body contorted to the point of killing him. A whoosh echoed through the graveyard as a portal appeared with a mass of ghost arms. It grabbed Phillip, dragging him to the depths.

"Help!" Phillip said. Sam tried to get close, but the arms almost grabbed him. "Don't stand there! Do something, Sam!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said as he grabbed the camera. He ran, leaving Phillip to his fate. Sam hid behind a tree, heart racing in his chest. Once he checked his surroundings, Sam pointed the camera at himself. It was hard to get the words out. "M-My name is S-Sam C-Collins. My friends, a-and I am at K-King's Memorial Park, where a-a monster attacked us. It has taken my friends, and now, i-it's after me. If anyone finds this tape-"

A soft snap stopped Sam as he peeked behind the tree. Nothing, apart from an owl's hoots. He resumed until the woman appeared with her teeth bared. Sam's scream echoed through the night.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sue roused in her bed as light from the morning sun spread through the windows. She ran her fingers through her hair. Dark circles formed under her eyes. Her stomach tightened as she hugged herself. She rushed to the bathroom and hurled in the toilet. She drew deep breaths before she barfed. She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. Sue sat on the floor to regain her strength. She rubbed her stomach to comfort her unborn child.

When Sue told her parents of her pregnancy, they got into heated disputes until they gave her a choice. She would either lose the baby or lose the home. She chose to leave. Sue asked for Ms. Desjardin—a survivor of Black Prom—for help. The former gym teacher allowed her to stay at her house; she even let Sue call her Rita.

"Are you up, Sue?" Rita said. "Come downstairs! Something happened at King's Memorial Park!"

Sue stood as if she had gotten an energy boost. When someone mentioned King's Memorial Park, something happened to Carrie's grave. Though she convinced the judges to clear Carrie's name, the torment never ended. She went into the living room where Rita sat on the couch, watching the news. Like Sue, the auburn-haired woman had dark circles under her eyes.

"This morning, a murder took place last night at the Carrie White grave," the reporter said. "The police found a survivor—Sam Collins, but they could not question him due to the trauma he had endured. We do have someone though." The reporter called a man. "Hello, sir, would you mind telling us what happened in your words?"

"I came here to pay respects to those fallen during Black Prom when I came across a dead body. It was horrific, and the scary part was the body was a few meters away from Carrie White's grave. I did not think we would have a cursed grave like Carrie is to this town."

Sue's stomach churned as heat flushed throughout her body. Even after Black Prom, people still blame Carrie for the town's troubles.

"What about the other person you had found, Sam Collins?" the reporter said.

"As I called the police, I heard a whimper in the woods. I went to check it out and found Sam Collins," the man said. "He had this look as if he had seen a ghost. I asked him what had happened. He said to me, 'Do not ruin Carrie's grave or she will come and kill you.'"

"I have heard enough," Sue said and went to the kitchen.

Rita turned off the TV and shook her head at the stupidity of people. She went to the kitchen, where Sue sat on a chair at the table with her head buried in her arms, sobbing. Rita sat next to the mother-to-be to soothe her.

"I can't believe they are still blaming Carrie. It makes my blood boil," Sue said.

"People say stuff like that to make themselves feel better. How about I make breakfast, and after that, we'll walk around town. I need some fresh air," Rita said.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sue and Rita ambled through the town. It was a lifeless husk, apart from a few. They suspect the Memorial Park event would entice more people to leave town. They sat on a bench to rest. A voice reached their ears, and an African-American boy approached them. His ears pointed like an elf, though smaller. His hazel eyes dimmed from the trauma of Black Prom. His clothes consisted of a navy-blue shirt with black slacks.

"Hi, Ms. Desjardin, Sue," the boy said.

"Hey, George, how are things going for you?" Sue said.

"Okay. I saw the news about King's Memorial Park. The police had obtained a camera from Sam Collins."

"I don't want to hear this, especially when the news mentioned some curse on Carrie's grave."

"It might be. It might be not. The video is on YouTube. I will show you."

George sat beside the women and pulled out his phone. He clicked a trending video on YouTube. The footage showed three boys at Carrie's grave, and one of them had a mallet. Sue and Rita narrowed their eyes. It was one thing to hate the girl, but to destroy her grave, this was appalling. Phillip lifted the mallet until fog seeped from the woods. The camera fizzed until it showed a woman standing before a stone next to Carrie's.

Tim approached the woman. A sharp crack came as the woman faced her victims. The camera flickered until it showed two of the boys suffering from their horrible fates. The camera fizzed again until it showed Sam saying his final words. A small snap grabbed his attention until the woman pounced on him, ending the video.

Rita placed her hand on her chest. "My God, that was scary."

"Tell me about it. This woman—if it is a woman—did this. Why she saved Carrie's grave, we'll never know," George said.

Sue glanced at the path leading to the graveyard. "I am going to King's Memorial Park and find that woman."

George chuckled. "That's a good one, Sue." Sue crossed her arms. "Wait…you're serious, are you?"

"After what happened last night? No, Sue, you're not going there. It's bad enough we had lost Carrie. I can't bear to lose you and the baby," Rita said.

"I second that. I have watched a lot of J-horror movies," George said. "If I see a woman with long black hair and is creepy, that is my cue to get the hell out of here. What do you hope to gain by finding that woman?"

"I…I don't know, but I have to find her," Sue said.

"Don't go to King's Memorial Park, please. Wait a few days, and once this event is over, then you can go," Rita said.

"Okay. I'll wait."

"Good. Well, George, we should get going."

"All right then. I'll see you later."

As Sue and Rita parted ways with George, the young mother-to-be had a plan. I'm sorry, Rita, but this is something I must do.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Darkness fell in Chamberlain as the sun ended its shift. Specks of street lights lit the small town. Sue stepped out of Rita's house and turned on her flashlight. She planned to find the woman haunting Carrie's grave.

Sue had to wait until the former gym teacher had fallen asleep. Sue ambled across town until she arrived at King's Memorial Park. Her unborn child kicked as if to tell Sue not to enter. A creeping sensation spread through her body as if something…or someone was there. She flashed her light at the surroundings until something brushed against her shoulder.

Sue jumped back and flashed the light at the intruder: George. She smacked him on the head. "What the hell, George? Don't scare me like that!"

George rubbed his head. "Ow! Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"To help you find that woman. I had asked a friend to come too." George's phone shook from his pocket. He took it out and answered. "Hello? Yeah, we're at the entrance. Okay, we will see you there. That was Sariel. He's a good friend of mine and a medium. I told him you wanted to find the woman haunting Carrie's grave, so he thought it would be best if we came."

"Thank you, so this Sariel, is he a medium, as in legit?"

"100%."

A voice called to them as a young man appeared. His milky white hair shined as if it glowed in the dark. A button-down shirt with navy-blue capris was his choice of clothing, with his hands stuffed in his front pockets. George approached the young man and exchanged a special handshake.

"It's so good to see you," George said.

"Same to you. I take this is your friend," Sariel said.

"Oh yes. Sariel, this is Sue. Sue, Sariel."

"It is nice to meet you," Sue said.

"As do I." Sariel held Sue's hand. "You care for the girl that died here. It's a shame. If only they knew the real Carrie and not a creature rooted from that crazy bat of a mother."

"Wow…you are good."

"That is the perks of being a medium, so let's proceed. How much further?"

Sue flashed her light at the headstones. "It's not that far."

"Man, this place gives me the creeps, even at night," George said.

"So what type of spirit are we dealing with?" George showed Sariel the video. "What you see in this video is an Onryō. A Japanese spirit pulled from its resting place to take revenge on the living. It is rare for an Onryō to guard someone else's grave."

"This is something that came from the Ring or the Grudge," George said. "Are you sure you want to go through this, Sue? It's not too late to turn back."

"If you want to go back, I won't stop you, but I want to find that woman."

"You are a brave girl, but you must also consider the safety of your unborn child," Sariel said. "Onryōs can be erratic in nature, and there's no telling what this one will do once we reach Carrie's grave."

"I am scared, but…I got this feeling…it won't attack us. It attacked those boys because they were about to destroy Carrie's grave. I have no intention to do that."

"A good theory, but the risk is present. Still, I will protect you, George, and the baby. We should proceed. I sense we are getting close."

They came across the stones of those fallen from Black Prom. Bouquets of flowers, cards, and balloons adorned the area as if to wish the dead a great journey to the afterlife. They pass by the stones, with Sue brushing her hands against smooth marble. They stopped by Tommy's headstone.

"Hi, Tommy, it's been a few days since my last visit. I told my parents about our baby, and…they did not take it well. I left home because I could not bear to do something to betray you and Carrie. Don't worry, though. I asked Rita to help me. I am sorry, Tommy. If only I had enough time…I can't be here any longer, but I'll do all I can to raise our daughter," Sue said.

Sariel placed his hand on the stone. "Sue, Tommy wants me to tell you he's sorry things didn't work out with you and your parents but has faith in you. He also added what had happened at Prom was not your fault." Sue shed tears at Tommy's words. Even in death, he wanted her to put the past behind her.

"I do miss him," George said. They resumed their trek. Sue brushed her hand against the stones until she moved from Chris' headstone.

"You would not touch this stone?" Sariel said.

"That stone is nothing to me," Sue said.

Sariel placed his hand on Chris' stone. Visions of the rebellious teen flashed in his mind. Disgraceful. He rejoined to Sue and George. They arrived at Carrie's grave, but no sign of the Onryō.

"It's appalling that someone would disgrace the dead by defiling it," Sariel said.

"I should've brought cleaning supplies when I left the house," Sue said.

"I got you covered." George unzipped his bag and grabbed a 409 Stone and Steel spray bottle and a sponge scrubber. "You might want to stand back."

Sue and Sariel did as instructed. George sprayed the contents on the marked stone. The scent burned his nostrils and stung George's eyes. He recovered and sprinkled more of the cleaner. It smeared the words as small red streams slid to the ground. A fog seeped through the woods and into the graveyard. It obscured the area except for Carrie's grave.

"It's coming," Sariel said. "The Onryō. It must've thought we're here to destroy the grave."

"What are we going to do?" George said.

"Stay close to me."

Sue and George stayed by Sariel. He closed his eyes to keep his composure until he opened them. The Onryō appeared before them. It hunched over, using the bladed pole as support. The woman stared at Carrie's grave. Red streams flowed to the bottom as if something had lifted it. She shifted her attention towards the small group. The woman lurched towards them, scratching the ground with the wooden part of her bladed pole. She stopped and fell to her knees.

"Should we run?" George said.

Sariel mouthed no. He sensed a change within the Onryō. He sat on the ground. "Hello," he said in Japanese. "I am Sariel. These are my escorts: Sue and George. Who are you?"

The Onryō was silent until she spoke her name. "Hisako."

Sariel remembered stories of a mysterious spirit guarding an ancient village in Japan. The locals in that area called this spirit Hisako due to its form of a teenage girl with muddy feet and a torn kimono. He had visited the village and paid respects to the dead but had never seen the spirit until now.

"Why are you here by Carrie's grave?" Sariel said. Hisako fell silent before she answered.

"What did she say?" George said.

"Hisako has informed me she would never allow those to defile the grave of another. What those boys were about to do reminded her of the day when her grave got defiled."

"What?! That's horrible!" Sue said.

"Who defiled your grave?" Sariel asked.

"Soldiers, but not like those I had known long ago. I pursued them, but when I got weaker, I sought out those with spiritual energy," Hisako said in Japanese. "I found the thieves and punished them. When I returned to my grave, fate befell upon me, and I have become a gatekeeper. I must ensure no spirit spills out in the mundane world.

"When I saw that marked grave, it reminded me of what happened to mine. I don't know what happened, but I had to protect it before those boys did too much damage."

"What about your grave, and the village you protect to this day?"

"I am still bound to it. If I sense my grave in danger, I will return to deal with the invaders."

"What did she say now?" Sue said.

"I asked Hisako who defiled her grave, which turned out to be thieves. She came to Carrie's grave to ensure it doesn't get that kind of treatment." Sariel glanced at Hisako staring at a nervous Sue and George. "You don't have to worry about my friends. They came here to clean the bile on Carrie's grave. Sue, you should go ahead and get that paint off."

Sue approached the grave. George gave her the sponge scrubber, a water bottle, and a towel. Sue shined the light on the headstone. She wetted the sponge and scrubbed the stone in round motions. The stone's color changed to a pinkish-red until Sue rinsed it with the water bottle. A chill crept on Sue while she dried the headstone. Hisako stood beside her. Sue jumped back. Hisako traced the words with her black nails and spoke in Japanese.

"Hisako says you have restored the memory of this girl," Sariel said.

"I still could have done more. Lord knows she needed comfort, and she did not get it, not even from her mother," Sue said. "I thought if I let Carrie go to Prom, she would have that one special night and look how it turned out." Hisako placed a hand on Sue's back, even though it gave the mother-to-be the shivers. She spoke in Japanese.

"Hisako believes that you did not fail her. By cleaning her stone, no one will forget her," Sariel said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but those are the most soothing words I've heard from an Onryō. Thank you for saving her grave, though I will admit, you did cause a scene. Then again, it may not be a bad thing. At least they will leave her in peace."

Hisako nodded. A portal appeared behind her. With a weird smile, the Onryō spoke in Japanese until she slipped through the gateway and vanished. The fog receded as King's Memorial Park returned to normal.

"Well, that went smooth. I didn't think Hisako was going to kill us," George said.

"Yeah, right," Sue said. "Where do you think she went?"

"Hisako might have gone back to her grave or continue with her gatekeeper duties. Given with the settings, this might not be the last time Hisako will come to protect the grave," Sariel said.

"So, a new urban legend is born," George said. The shouts of two police officers echoed across the graveyard. They arrived at Carrie's grave.

"What are you doing here?" the first officer said.

"Sir, it's my fault. I got sick of Carrie's grave defiled, so I came here to clean it up," Sariel said. "I didn't want to go by myself, so I asked these two to come with me."

The first officer shined his light at Carrie's cleaned grave, convinced of the truth. "All right, we'll let you slide this time. You might want to get going. We don't want anyone cursed like those unlucky boys last night."

"Of course! Let's go. We don't want to be on the curse list today," George said as he, Sue, and Sariel left.

"You three need an escort?" the second officer said.

"We know the way out, but thank you, ma'am!" Sue said.

"Whew, that was close. Nice save there, Sariel," George said.

"No problem." Sariel fell silent.

"Is something wrong?" Sue said.

"Oh, I kept thinking what Hisako said to you before she left."

"What did she say to me?"

"She said you are welcome and to make sure you teach your little one right when she comes to this world." Sariel had left one part from what Hisako said next as it echoed in his mind: "Until we meet again."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sue, George, and Sariel left King's Memorial Park and went their separate ways. A hooded figure leaned against the iron bars, watching the small group. He pulled out a phone and dialed a number. The phone rang until the speaker answered.

"I have found them, heading for home," the figure said.

"Keep an eye on them," the voice said. "We will let you know when the time comes." The hooded figure hung the phone and ambled into town.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sariel returned home. After greeting his parents, he went to his room and lied on his bed. Sariel stared at the ceiling. His mind wandered to his encounter with Hisako at first but focused on the one thing that bothered him. During his trip to King's Memorial Park, he detected the spirits of the deceased, but not Carrie's. How was it the people in this town believe Carrie is dead, and yet, he could not sense her? He propped himself and closed his eyes. Sariel entered his spirit form and flew to King's Memorial Park. He arrived at Carrie's grave and touched the stone.

A series of visions flashed in his eyes. It showed the ruins with a hand popping out. The next image showed the woods and a sob until it switched to a beach, the interiors of a boat, and an old man. Each vision revealed a wall of white mountains, a temple, and a masked man with striped tattoos. His mother's voice returned him to reality.

"What do you want for dinner?" she said.

"Sweet and sour chicken with rice." Sariel rubbed his temples. He was not sure what the visions mean, but it convinced him why he could not find Carrie's spirit: she had never died.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The windy city of Chicago lit the darkness, drowning the sky of its stars. At Toons Bar & Grill, people enjoyed themselves. An African-American man with a muscled body came to the bar. His dark hair mixed with light gray stubble and his matching goatee surrounded his lips. Deep scars etched on his arms.

"Hello, TJ, the usual as always?" the bartender said.

"You know it." TJ glanced at the news about the Memorial Park event. "Can you turn that up, please?" The bartender increased the volume from the TV.

"We have an update on the King's Memorial Park event. Police are searching for John Hargenson," a reporter said. "Sam had confessed that John hired him and his friends to destroy Carrie White's grave for money."

"Are you serious? Let the girl rest in peace!" a woman said, shaking her head.

TJ arched an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"I take you didn't hear about the Prom event four weeks ago. Picture this: you're at Prom—one of the best nights for an adolescent. Two people win the rights to be King and Queen until shit hits the fan. Some dumbass dumped blood on the Prom Queen as a prank. Shit goes deeper when the Prom Queen snapped, and the town is on fire. It keeps going until morning, leaving in the air questions of how it came to pass."

"Are you talking about that girl with telekinesis?" a Scottish man said. "Before anyone says anything, let me be the first to tell you that power is real."

"They said a gas tank exploded in the gym," another man said. "It killed…440 people; most of them were a senior class and half the teachers."

"Holy shit, 440 people? Were there any survivors?" TJ said.

"Of course. You have to be a lucky bastard to escape something like that," the man said.

"You mentioned a gas tank explosion," the Scottish man said. "Explain to me how a gas tank explosion sets a town on fire." TJ and the woman ignored the two men's heated discussion.

"The point is this: the girl mentioned in the Memorial Park event? She was responsible for the town's destruction," the woman said.

"So, this whole telekinesis thing, is it real?" TJ said.

"No one knows, but since that event, it has been the main topic. A hearing about the incident took place not too long ago. The judges ruled the girl as a victim. Some people were not happy about it, so they expressed their hatred for that girl. Now they're saying a spirit is haunting her grave, killing anyone who thinks of defiling it. Serves them right."

"I will drink to that." TJ sipped his drink. "It's a shame the girl is dead."

"Well, rumors had been spreading. Some say Carrie is dead; others say she has vanished into thin air. If there is one thing we learn, there are two sides to every story, and we will never hear that girl's side of the story."


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep bond forms between Jago and Carrie when they learn of each other's secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven is available to read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Check the sign from the previous chapter

Jago found himself in a strange realm. Countless stars sparkled with clouds of gas swirling around a quasar in the center. Jago stood on a floating panel. He spotted Carrie lying on the ground.

"Carrie, wake up," he said, nudging her.

"Jago? Where are we?"

"Not sure. For some reason, it is like I have been here before. We need to leave."

Without warning, something grabbed Jago. Carrie screamed. The monk glanced from behind. A winged beast that resembled a gargoyle, with iron braces on each wrist. It had claws on its hands and feet.

"Gargos! Carrie, run!"

Carrie was about to run until a black portal appeared and a demonic hand grabbed her. Gargos had used it to stop Carrie. Several Omens arrived and pounced on Carrie. She cried for help. Jago struggled to escape the demon's grip.

"Hello, my little monk. It's so good to see you," Gargos said.

"I am not thrilled to see you," Jago said.

"Oh, come now, and I carved out time for us."

"Well, you can keep it, so let us go."

"As if I will let that happen. Besides, why is that girl so important to you when there is more about her that you do not know?"

"That is none of your concern. I swear if you hurt Carrie—" Jago screamed as Gargos tightened his grip.

"You're in no position to make-" Gargos paused as he shifted glances between his captives. "Now I get it. Then you can watch the girl become one of my strongest fighters." Gargos glanced at his dark servants and nodded.

One Omen wrapped Carrie's arms behind her back. Another one wrapped its claws around her neck. Carrie screamed as Omen ripped her soul from her body and tossed it into the Abyss.

"NO!" Jago said. Omen went through Carrie's body until it came to life. Her skin became a pale blue, and her eyes gleamed white. A dark aura surrounded the possessed Carrie. She stood with an evil grin. He glared at Gargos, with tears shimmering in his eyes. "You bastard, what have you done to her?"

"She is my new servant. What about you, Jago? Will you join me?"

"Go to Hell!"

"Ha, defiant until the end." With gleaming eyes, Gargos pulled threads of light from Jago. He screamed as his soul ripped from his body. The Shadow Lord formed a portal and tossed Jago's soul into the darkness.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jago shot from his bed in cold sweat. His heart raced in his chest. He scanned his surroundings until he composed himself. It was not the first time he had this dream; it had plagued him for quite some time, and now, it had taken a new direction. The warrior-monk checked another bed where Carrie slept. No longer was her skin a pale blue and an evil aura around her. He approached Carrie's bed. He stroked the girl, his mind wandering on the last following weeks.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The nuns at the Chupzang Nunnery offered them a place to stay and treated Carrie's condition. The Abbess had suggested to Jago that Carrie may need to be at a hospital for further treatment.

After thanking the nuns, Jago headed to Lhasa, carrying an ill Carrie on his back. He arrived at Lhasa's People Infirmary, where he greeted and informed the receptionist. The nurse called two doctors. They came with a rolling stretcher. Jago eased a frightened Carrie by telling her that he will be here for her. Hours went by as Jago sat in the waiting room until a doctor appeared.

"Is someone here for Carrie?" the doctor said in Tibetan.

"I am," Jago said.

"Come with me." Jago followed the doctor to a sitting room. "The nuns did a good job controlling the infection long enough for us to act on it, so it should go away in a few days. What concerned me is the stab wound on her back, and I should consider her as a miracle patient.

"My colleagues and I performed an X-Ray on her and discovered a nicked heart and a sliced-opened lung. Carrie was also going through cardiac tamponade. It is when fluids fill the sac around the heart, which makes it hard to pump blood into her body. It is a rare condition and fatal if left untreated. I did some tests on Carrie to find any other problems that led to her condition. They came back clean. From the size of the stab wound, it had come from a kitchen knife. I suspect pre-attempted murder. Did something happen when you took Carrie in?"

"I didn't get much from her. I assumed Carrie must have lived a tough life. What will happen to her?" Jago said.

"Carrie is in surgery, but there's no telling how it would affect her. Her heart might give out, or she could get a few heart/lung problems," the doctor said. "Carrie will need to stay in the infirmary for two weeks. I will give you a list of remedies that she will need to take once she's released. I also suggest staying at the Kyichu Hotel so that you can be close to her. You can tell the manager there that it will be on me."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two weeks have passed. Jago followed the doctor's orders to the letter after Carrie's release. He checked the stab wound on her back, where a new set of stitches closed it. The slight chance of someone trying to murder Carrie lingered in his mind. Carrie stirred from her sleep.

"Jago, is something wrong?"

"I wanted to check on your injury. Carrie, why haven't you told me about it?"

"I didn't want you to get worried, and I assumed they would heal on their own."

Jago furrowed his brows. "That stab wound was not the only wound you had?"

Carrie propped on her bed, revealing a set of pajamas embellished with flowers. She furled a pant sleeve to reveal a scar on her right leg. She did the same on her jacket sleeve, showing a scar on her left arm.

"These cuts…who did this to you?" Jago asked.

"A monster," Carrie said. "It wanted to…offer my soul to God to prevent me from sinning."

"What do you mean by 'preventing you from sinning'? You have not done anything wrong."

"I did. I received the Curse of Blood. I am a woman now…and then…there's intercourse-"

"Carrie, stop, stop. There's nothing wrong with being a woman. If they think being an adult is a 'sin,' then their problems go deeper than they know. No shame has come to you. It's late. Oh, one thing: in my fight against Omen, your voice echoed in my head. I don't know if it was a mind trick, but could you enlighten me on that one?"

"I don't know. It could be a mind trick."

"Hmm…guess that makes sense. Get some sleep."

Carrie lay back on her bed. Jago pulled the cover over Carrie before he returned to his bed.

"Jago? Thank you…for saving me." As Carrie drifted to sleep, Jago crept a small smirk on his face. He went to sleep.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie awoke the next morning. She glanced at the bed where Jago slept, but where was he? A note sat on top of a polished wood drawer between the two beds. She grabbed and opened it; Jago had stepped out to do errands. She got off her bed and went to the restroom. She had considered a shower, but she opted for the human version of a bird bath.

Carrie placed a towel on the floor. She switched the faucet on and plugged the drain. Carrie grabbed a washcloth and soap. She switched off the valve and stripped off her clothes.

Carrie wetted the washcloth, lathered it with soap, and applied it to her slight frame. She gazed at the mirror. A line of stitches ran down her chest.

She recalled that the doctors had to remove the front part of the ribcage to seal the wounds on her heart and lung. Although Carrie used her powers to dull the pain, she had to take strong meds.

With her body riddled with soap, she wetted the washcloth and rinsed her body. She unplugged the drain. Carrie dried herself and wrapped the towel around her body. The small hairs on the back of her neck rose as Margaret replaced her reflection.

"What are you still doing with him? He is a sinner!"

"No, Mama, Jago is a good man. He saved me."

"He saved you to infect you more of his sin, for as first comes the blood, and then the boys-"

"Stop it-"

"He will paw at you until he knows what that blood smell is. He will take you into his car, and into the woods, out in the cold where the taverns and the whiskey are. He will take you, the same way your father took me!"

"STOP!" Carrie's powers shattered the mirror. She curled in a fetal position. Loud knocks on the door reached her ears, followed by a familiar voice: it was Jago. "…Help…" Jago opened the door.

"What happened?" he said.

"…I didn't mean to shatter it…the mirror…"

Jago narrowed his eyes at the shattered mirror. He scooped the girl into his arms and took her out the bathroom.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The manager and staff arrived to inspect the broken mirror. Carrie and Jago sat on the bed close to the door. She had long since gotten into a chuba with the khata tucked inside and around her neck. The manager informed them the bathroom was intact and the staff would have to order a new mirror.

Carrie and Jago stepped out of the hotel and arrived at a shuttle stop. An hour-long ride of the shuttle brought them to a palace. A wide variety of plants and a fountain adorned with flowers surrounded the place. They headed to the wooded area of the park. Sweet floral scent soothed her nose. It made her forget about the bathroom event.

Colors from the setting sun changed the tone of the park. The lingering clouds shimmered gold. Carrie and Jago arrived at a lake where two buildings sat side-by-side with a bridge.

"Are you doing okay?" Jago said.

"I guess. My mind was still on the night Omen attacked us. He said some things about you. I didn't want to believe it because Mama taught me never to trust the words of a demon," Carrie said.

"Hmm, so what has Omen told you about me?"

"That you revered his master. I did not want to believe it because you seem like a nice man but at the same time…"

Jago closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What Omen had said to you is true, but it wasn't like that once. I had a sparring match with a fellow monk when I stayed at the Tiger Shrine. It is to mark the transition of becoming an adult. An evil spirit possessed my opponent and tried to murder me. I killed the man in self-defense.

"I left the temple and sought shelter in a mountain cave. I had to atone for the sin I carried in that act. During my meditation, a deity called the Tiger Spirit visited and infused me with its power. It told me to destroy a great evil by the name of Ultratech that hosted a fighting tournament. I entered, though I did not understand why it was crucial. I was a fierce competitor, but a sense of dread grew within me. In one match, I was against a woman named Orchid. She was a strong fighter with great potential. Although I won the match, the Tiger Spirit wanted me to kill her, but I refused."

"Why did it want you to kill that woman?"

"I asked myself that same question. I returned to the temple, only to find it abandoned. I mused to discover where the growing anger surfaced. I learned the truth too late: The Tiger Spirit was an illusion; a tool created by an evil creature called Gargos."

"This Gargos…is he this master Omen talked about?"

"Yes. I tore down the temple and used the items to make the clothes that you see on me. I had to purge myself of the evil spirit, so I sought out strong opponents. Their defeat would bring me closer to freeing myself from the corruption, but…it did not work as I expected. Omen possessed me. I went globe-hopping, feeding more energy to the Shadow Lord, murdering innocent lives…"

Jago paused as tears threatened to leave his eyes. Carrie gripped his hand with her own. To think this man has been through so much, not only for a demon to trick him, but used as well. Jago composed himself to continue.

"I mustered my strength and freed myself from the corruption. Omen gained a physical form and escaped. I vowed to destroy the demon once I recovered. Although I regained control of my body, the memories of the innocent lives haunt me to this day."

Carrie could not imagine how things would be if she were in Jago's shoes. She sensed guilt from Jago, as she was. She glanced at the striped tattoos. The strange glow around them etched in her mind.

"That glow…on your tattoos…when you fought Omen…was that the result of the power Gargos left you?" Carrie said.

"To a certain extent. I do worry this power might corrupt me again, which is why I must train harder, to resist those dark urges," Jago said.

Carrie fell silent for a while. "You must have suffered so much but know what had happened to you was not your fault. This Gargos put you on a terrible path and made you do those things. Gargos and Omen may have taken away your innocence, but they can't take away this." Carrie pointed towards Jago's chest, where the heart is. "Only by believing in yourself will you rise from it.

"I, too, must atone for my sins. It could be why the old man left me to you: to help each other and to not stray from the path that lies before us."

Staring at the reflection in the water, Jago mused on Carrie's words. Although his faith had abandoned him long ago, his morals did not. For years, he had lived under an illusion, but once he learned the truth, he devoted to becoming the tiger himself. The memories would linger forever, but he could not falter from it, even as fate gave him a chance at redemption.

"Thank you, Carrie. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

They left the park and returned to the Kyichu Hotel. They stayed in Lhasa for a few days until they returned to the Tiger Shrine.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The sun rose, casting its light on the land of snow. Jago told Carrie to fetch water from the lake located at the base of the mountain. Carrie grabbed a shoulder yoke with two wooden buckets. She reached the other side of the bridge and approached a path that led to the lake. She scanned her surroundings before she summoned her powers.

Carrie approached the lake. It cast a reflection of the mountains and the temple as if it was in another world. She would stare at the lake forever, but she had a task to complete. She untied the buckets and filled them with water. As Carrie tied the buckets on the shoulder yoke, she sensed a presence. A strange set of rocks with vines and brushes climbed towards the temple. Carrie found it odd, but at closer inspection, the "climbing rocks" was some creature! Carrie rushed to the temple.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jago chanted a prayer when he sensed a presence and scanned the temple. He headed out to find Carrie until something whacked him. Jago recovered to find out what hit him: a golem made of rusted bronze, stones, and creepers stood at the gap. It was Aganos. The golem tucked into a ball and bowled towards Jago.

The monk jumped over the rolling rock. Jago landed and chucked a fireball. It had little effect on the golem. Aganos threw a rock from within, smashed it into pieces, hurled them towards Jago. The monk dodged, but it was a distraction. The golem formed a barrier to surround themselves with no escape. Caught off guard by the wall, Jago left himself open as Aganos attacked. It landed huge blows and slammed Jago into the wall.

Aganos formed another wall to replace the one destroyed. As the golem lifted its foot, Jago recovered and slid under to avoid its stomp. He attacked the golem from behind and finished by chucking a fireball. The barrier dissolved, but not enough to fall. If he could defeat the golem, it would crumble.

Jago attacked, but Aganos sent him flying with a slap. The golem slammed the ground with both fists, sending a wave of rocks towards its opponent. Jago dodged most of the stones, but some pelted him, leaving cuts on his body. Aganos chucked rocks into its body as armor and moved for a punch.

Jago slid under Aganos and attacked from behind. The golem slapped the monk and went for another blow. Instead of dodging, Jago grabbed firm of the golem's arm. The force took the breath out of him but recovered. He gathered his strength and threw Aganos to the ground.

The temple shook once again. The barrier surrounding the fighters crumbled. Jago stood back. The golem stood and gripped its head. It was as if the golem was in pain. Aganos charged to attack. Jago dodged and sprung forward with a flying roundhouse kick. He followed it with several sword slashes. Steel clanked against the rocks as they crumbled. He laced his fist with gold energy and sent the golem flying with a rising uppercut. Aganos fell to the ground.

Jago approached the golem with caution. Adrenaline flushed from his body. He spotted a black device on its brow. He moved closer to grab it until something caught him. Aganos had awoken. It threw him in the air. The golem formed a club made of rock and struck Jago as he fell. Jago crashed into a wall and fell to the ground.

"Please…Let me help you," Jago said. He winced as he grabbed his side. A couple of ribs might have snapped from the last hit.

Aganos tucked into a ball and barreled towards Jago. The monk braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Jago opened his eyes. A short gasp escaped him as the golem stopped moving, though it was still spinning. Several items floated in the air. Jago sensed a strong surge of power. He tracked it with his senses until it led him towards the entrance.

Carrie stood with one arm stretched out and focused on Aganos. She sensed the golem trying to escape, so she stretched out her other arm to restrain it. As she unfolded and lifted Aganos, the energy from Carrie seeped into the temple. More various items floated in the air. Carrie ambled towards the middle and glared at Aganos.

"Get out…GET OUT!"

Carrie sent the golem flying and out of sight. She dropped her arms, along with the items floating. Carrie glanced at Jago, who was in a state of shock. She swayed and fell, but Jago caught her before she hit the ground. He carried the girl to a room while taking in what he had seen.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Aganos landed on the ground like a falling meteor. Birds chirped and cawed as they flew from the danger zone. A vast forest stretched for miles, but far ahead was a bridge between two lands. The golem lumbered to its next target.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Workers went on their routine at the Ultratech Science Department in New York. A radio played Counting Stars to lighten the mood. One scientist was on a computer when several beeps echoed on another tab. He clicked on it, showing the world as ripples spread around Tibet.

"Hey, Carol, come over here," he said as Professor Grady approached her colleague. "The sensors found psychic energy from the Himalayas."

"What is the data on this one?" Professor Grady said. Her colleague typed on the keyboard. Another screen appeared, showing fitful wavy lines. "I've seen them before, but I can't remember…wait a minute." She went back to her desk and returned with a folder. "Remember when ARIA sent a team and I in Maine to study the psychic energy from the Black Prom event?"

"Why did you bring that up? What that girl did was appalling."

"Well, there was a spike in that energy where the house once stood, and it spread to where the school used to be." Professor Grady opened her folder and took out several pieces of paper. One of them contained a picture of fitful wavy lines. "Do you see something familiar?"

Her colleague studied the wavy lines between the paper and the screen until it clicked in his head. "Oh, my God…you don't think…?"

"Yes. Carrie White is alive."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You have to be kidding me!" Cinder said after the scientists reported their findings to ARIA.

"Are you certain it's the same pattern from Maine?" ARIA said.

"The readings do not lie," Professor Grady said. "We're trying to pinpoint her location in Tibet."

"No need. The camera inside the Fulgore controller on Aganos will tell us what we know. Continue your schedule as planned."

"Yes, ma'am." The video ended with a black screen.

"Well, boss, I said before that I would not complain if Carrie were alive, so I'm keeping true to my word," Cinder said. "Still, how did she get to Tibet in the first place?"

"That is inapt." ARIA pressed a button. The screen came alive as it showed a paused video. "This is the latest recording from the Fulgore controller on Aganos." She clicked the play button as the video replayed the fight scene.

"What does Jago have to do with Carrie's proof of existence?" Cinder asked.

"Keep watching," ARIA said. The video continued until it showed a scene where Carrie stood in front of Jago to save him from the golem's wrath. Cinder tried hard not to laugh, but he failed. He guffawed as he rolled on the floor. "What is so funny?"

Cinder recovered as he said, "Look at Jago's face! You can't tell from the mask, but the eyes say it. He had the biggest WTF moment!"

"There is nothing ironic in this. Jago has this girl. How he obtained her is also inapt."

"Let me go to Tibet and retrieve the girl. It would be a matter of time before he takes her to Orchid. I am certain her little group may have known about the Black Prom event too."

"Indeed, but it's too risky. I will send a few Stalker units and a drone to keep an eye on them. I will also send the Fulgore units to help Aganos on subduing our targets." Cinder folded his arms and pouted. ARIA placed her hand on her associate's shoulder. "You will get your chance. Until then, I have a special task for you. If successful, I would give you an award."

"I am all ears."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Darkness loomed until light seeped as Carrie squinted. Her vision blurred until it cleared. A tiger head statue glared from the ceiling. Carrie yelped until she glanced at it again. As Carrie placed her hand over her heart, she surveyed her surroundings. The place was dark, yet a dim yellow light glimmered. It resembled the shrine outside, but smaller with full walls and candles.

"You're awake. Good." Jago sat cross-legged as he mused. A soft golden-yellow aura surrounded him. "There's a bowl of water beside you. I mixed it with powdered herbs in case you had a headache. Carrie, we need to talk…about what you did."

Carrie furrowed her brows until she remembered what had happened. She drank the water from the bowl. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not play dumb with me, Carrie. I saw what you did with that golem."

Carrie swallowed hard. No point in hiding it now. "I have telekinesis. A 'Curse'…since the day I was born."

Jago opened his eyes and the aura around him faded. "Why do you think it's a curse?"

"There are some things I don't want to discuss. The only things I know about it are from books and my personal experience. I remember doing something with my powers when I was little, but I don't know if they were real."

"What about your family? Do they know about it?"

"Mama did. I got my powers from grandma on my mother's side, but it skipped Mama. I kept it secret because I was afraid of what you would think of me…if you saw what I could do…"

Jago did not know what to make of that answer. "I used to think my powers were a curse, but in time, I learned how to use that curse as my greatest strength." Jago placed his hands in a position as if he held a ball and closed his eyes. Gold streams of energy flowed in his hands, and a fireball appeared. It blazed like the sun but never scorched his hands.

"Does it hurt?" Carrie said.

"If you let your mind allow it. If you fear your powers and contain it…" Jago squeezed the fireball as more flares pushed out, "it will do more harm. The only way to control it…" He paused again as he eased his grip, "is to embrace it." He snuffed the fireball. "If you want to, I can help you on how to control your powers."

Carrie was at a loss for words. Though she had practiced what she could do with her powers, she never got the proper training. Even then, she wanted nothing to do with it because it brought pain from her past.

Jago sensed the girl's dilemma and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to decide today. Mull things over and come to me when you have your answer."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As night fell, Jago was in his quarters writing a journal. He recorded the activities of his recovery, and today was no exception as he wrote down what came to his mind.

August 1, 2013

"I did not understand the old man's intentions when he came to the shrine and entrusted me to Carrie until today. I spoke to Carrie about her powers. She believes it's a curse, but it might be something else…something greater. After what I have seen, I got the impression why Omen had an interest in Carrie. I cannot allow any evil to take possession of Carrie. If that happened, the terror would be too great to bear."


	8. Thanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning of Carrie's powers, Jago makes an offer that would help overcome her fear. What will her answer be? Also, a new threat is on the rise as it is on the lookout for something or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again, check the sign.

The starry night ruled until it showed signs of weakness from the first light of the sun. Its bright rays peeked behind the mountains, giving off cylinder shapes. The sky changed from its night dress to its morning robe with hues of color.

Jago conducted his morning prayer at the Tiger Shrine. The psychic energy lingered but did not deter the monk. He reflected on his chat with Carrie. He assumed her family were telekinetic but practiced weird Christian beliefs.

Though he was grateful for Carrie saving him, her actions concerned him. While he did not know about telekinesis, the power itself was something not to take well. It could kill Carrie if used too much, but that was not the only issue. His mind wandered to his battle with Omen. Jago first thought the demon wanted Carrie to do the Shadow Lord's bidding. With the discovery of Carrie's powers, reality struck him: he had averted a major disaster.

If Omen succeeded, he would have left a path of destruction in his wake. Jago finished his morning prayer and went to the lake to gather water. After that, he went to a kitchen, grabbed a pot, and filled it with water. Jago ignited a fire to boil the water. He took out three cups, a spoon, and a small bowl filled with salt in the storage closet.

Jago set them on the table and went to his quarters to get his toothbrush. He checked the water in the kitchen; it boiled fast. Jago doused the fire and scooped the water with the first two cups. He took the cups, the spoon, and the salt-filled bowl to the courtyard. Jago sat on the floor at the gap and set the items on the ground. He sensed a presence.

"You slept okay?" he said. Carrie had emerged from her quarters.

"Been having these terrible dreams."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No. What are you doing?"

"I am making toothpaste. I make medicines since my practice includes a detachment from the material world." Jago added salt into the water-filled cup and stirred until foam appeared. "Grab your toothbrush so that I can show how this mixture works."

Carrie ambled to her quarters. Jago sensed she was still in the dilemma when it came to his offer. She returned with her toothbrush. Jago added the foam on the bristles and told her to clean her teeth. Small crystals brushed against her teeth as if they scrubbed the enamel off the surface. Jago gave her the cup used to make the mixture. Carrie sipped the water. Salt entered her taste buds but ignored it as she swirled the liquid. She grabbed the empty cup and spat out the water.

"My teeth feel mild. Is that normal?" Carrie asked.

"Yes, but it does not last long. By the time we head out, your teeth should be stronger," Jago said.

"Where are we going?"

"To a village called Thanza."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie and Jago left the temple. They spotted a woman with a shoulder yoke next to the river. The woman's night-black hair shone from the light of the sun. A red chuba with yellow Dharma Wheel décor draped her small figure. She wiped her brow with her hand after she filled the buckets with water. The woman hoisted the yoke on her shoulder and scaled a cliff.

"It's going to be a struggle for that woman," Jago said. "Stay here." He descended on the cliff and stopped on a ledge. The woman was meters away from him until she paused for a break. Jago stretched his hand towards her. She grabbed his hand and Jago did the same with hers. He pulled the woman to the ledge, along with the shoulder yoke.

"Thank you. It is a pain to get to higher grounds while carrying that," the woman said in Dzongkha.

"Why do you climb with the shoulder yoke? Doesn't it seem risky?" Jago asked.

"It is for my training, and what is a Tiger Monk doing in the outside world? I thought the Order you serve was under the vow of non-interaction."

"I have my reasons. I am Jago."

"Pemba. So, where is the wind taking you this time?"

"We're heading to Thanza."

"What a small world. I live in Thanza, though I am confused." A call from Carrie grabbed their attention.

"Are you okay?" Carrie said.

"We're fine," Jago said. "We're getting to higher ground."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie, Jago, and Pemba trekked to Thanza. The short brown grass blended within the rocks with green patches. Walls of mountains stood tall like a barrier. Ice packed within the glaciers, feeding the river with an endless supply of water.

"Pemba, you mentioned before you were training," Jago said in Dzongkha. "What were you training for?"

"Fighting tournaments. A few years ago, my mother fell ill. I took her to a doctor and learned that she has bone cancer. I've been taking care of her since, though the medicine was expensive. One day, I saw a street fight—the kind where the winner gets bragging rights, and in rare cases, money. I thought this was the best way to save money for the medicine needed for Mother, so I trained at home.

"I took part in my first street fight after months of training. I made a name for myself and saved whatever money I had won. Rumors spread of a fighting tournament in America, and the prize money was huge. I trained harder and used the street fights to practice."

"Do you remember the name?"

"It was Killer Instinct or something along those lines. If I saved enough fight money, I would go to this America, take part in the tournament, and win the prize money. With it, I would bring Mother to America for the best facilities that deal with cancer."

"It is noble of you to help your mother, but I would tell you not to take part in that tournament. There's more to it than meets the eye. The firm that hosted the tournament has fallen from grace, from what I've heard at least."

"I see. Well, I still have time to train. Ah, home again."

They arrived at a wooden cabin sitting on the peak of a hill. Moss and thick grass covered the roof of any cracks. Smoke puffed from the stone chimney. An old picnic table sat beside the cabin.

"Mama, I'm home!" Pemba said. She set the shoulder yoke on the ground. "Thanza is behind the peak. I must check on Mother, so feel free to stay if you wish. I'll be back."

Carrie and Jago ambled towards the peak where the village emerged from view. It was in a flat area structured with stone walls as if each house has a piece of land. Two watchtowers stood at the far side of the village, with guards keeping watch for any danger.

"It may not be much, but for the villagers, it's home," Jago said.

Pemba's voice reached their ears. Pemba arrived with a frail woman beside her. A brown chuba hid her weak frame. Strands of grayish-white hair lingered in front of her bony face. She used a cane to support herself. Small dark spots sprinkled over her cheeks.

"Jago, Carrie, my mom wanted to meet you," Pemba said in Dzongkha.

"Thank you…for bringing…my daughter home. I get…worried whenever she…heads to…the river," her mother said.

"It was nothing. Carrie and I were passing by when we saw her," Jago said.

"What a…sweet girl…this one is." The old woman stretched out her bony hand. Carrie did not flinch nor took a step back; she held the old woman's hand with her own. Visions flashed through her mind. Pictures of tumors within the bones and several organs.

"Carrie, what's wrong?" Jago said.

"Nothing."

Jago narrowed his eyes. His attention shifted when Pemba's mother called to him.

"Jago, is it? Watch over this one. She has something unique. The world may not accept it but is something they see as heinous will save them."

"I will keep that in mind. Carrie and I must head to Thanza for the morning alms rounds. We'll pay you and Pemba a visit once we finish."

"Mama and I look forward to that," Pemba said in Dzongkha. Both groups bowed their heads and parted ways. Carrie tapped Jago on the shoulder when they were further away from the cabin.

"I didn't want to say anything because it might break Pemba's heart. When I touched her mom…is she sick by any chance?" Carrie asked.

"Pemba had told me her mother has bone cancer. I must admit though, Pemba has taken good care of her. If she continues, her mother might live longer," Jago said.

"I fear it may not be the case."

Jago stopped as Carrie ambled toward the village. He glanced at the peak where the cabin was before he rejoined with Carrie. They arrived at Thanza. People went about their lives. Small children ran about, playing with each other. Carrie and Jago approached a sukkah.

"Here for the alms-rounds?" a merchant said in Dzongkha. Carrie and Jago nodded. "Give me a second." The merchant headed to the back to grab some food. Incessant shouting reached their ears. Two hooded figures drew a small crowd.

"The End Times are near! For millennia, the corruption of humanity has tainted this Earth!" one of the hooded figures said. "Never fear, for our Lord will rise and cleanse this world and save innocent lives! Join us, and the Lord will spare you!"

"Who are those people?" Carrie asked.

"I am about to find out," Jago said. The merchant returned with food. He said in Dzongkha, "Sir, who are those people, wearing the hooded robes?"

"They call themselves the Cult of Gargos. They appeared some time ago, but I would not pay attention to them. A bunch of crazies thinking the world is going to end."

Jago glared at the hooded figures. He wanted to go over to where they stood and put them in their place, but he did not want to make a scene. He thanked the merchant for the food. They strolled through the village but paid no heed to the cultists. One of the cultists narrowed his eyes at them. He tapped on his partner's shoulder.

"Is that the telekinetic our master told us about?" he asked.

"It is. Keep watch. Don't let those two out of your sight," the second cultist said.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie and Jago continued their alms-round trip. They arrived in the western part of the village. The area showed signs of damage, though repairs were present. They sat on a wall surrounding a few huts to ease the aches of their feet. Two villagers trekked home, hauling wood on their backs.

"Excuse me," Jago said in Dzongkha. "Did something happen?" The first man was silent until he told his companion to go on ahead. The man set the pile of strapped wood on the ground and sat next to them. They chatted.

"What did the man say?" Carrie asked.

"He said a demon attacked the village," Jago said.

"You don't think it's…"

"I doubt it, given to how severe the damage is." Jago spoke to the villager in Dzongkha, "This demon, how did it come to be?"

"It came like a thief in the night. It happened a few weeks ago on a day like today…"  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The villagers went with their routine in Thanza. Two men stood guard within the watchtowers at the borders of the village.

"A beautiful day, isn't it?" the first guard said.

"Yes, but remember: we must stay alert," the second guard said.

The first guard viewed the hilly scene. Clouds drifted in the sky. It was like a dream until the guard perked his head. Something black headed in their direction. He tapped on his partner's shoulder.

"Do you see that? That black thing. What is that?"

The second guard followed his partner's line of sight. The grass wilted to their deaths as the black object darted towards the village. The guard's heart thrashed in his chest and ears. Images flashed in his mind of the damage that monster would create if it reached the town.

"Sound the alarm! That's a demon!"

The first guard froze but regained his senses and rose the alarm. A loud blaring roar echoed through the village. The residents stopped what they did as word of a demon spread fast. They ran to safer ground while others stayed behind to defend their home.

The guards—joined by farmers and several hunters—stood their ground at the edge of the village. The demon raced towards them with no signs of stopping. Tentacles sprouted from its body. The first line of defense used every arsenal to drive the creature away. The animal used its limbs to either swipe them or take them into its maw. The remaining line of defense fired their shots. The demon charged at its foes. It used its tentacles to send most of them flying. It pounced on the first guard. The beast growled as it bore its teeth.

"Will you give up…your sinful ways?" the demon uttered.

"What are you…I have never sinned!" the first guard said.

"Liar! I know…how men like you are, spreading the seeds of sin…and living…under a godless…religion."

The demon lifted its other paw to end the man's life until it screeched in pain. The first guard spotted its assailant: a rare white tiger with no stripes and was as big as the demon. Its fangs sunk into the demon's hide and claws to keep its grip. The demon yanked the tiger off with one of its tentacles. As the tiger landed on the ground, both creatures growled at each other.

They clashed, and as the tiger pinned the demon, it twitched its head at the first guard, as if telling him to run. The first guard ran to safety. The beast sunk its teeth into the tiger's shoulder and slammed it to the ground. It went for a killing blow, but the tiger held the demon's mouth at bay. Its tentacles wrapped around the tiger's back legs, sucking it into its body.

The tiger slashed the demon with claws, which made it loosened its grip. It pounced on the beast and wrestled into an open area. The creature formed a blade and stabbed the tiger in the stomach. The tiger shrieked in pain. The demon hurled it towards one of the houses. It crept towards its prey and leaped for the final blow.

The tiger dodged and sunk its teeth into the demon's neck. It hurled the beast into the air and chucked a fireball. The fiery sphere struck the monster. The creature ran, but not without cursing the residents. The attack destroyed the western part of the village. Debris scattered throughout the ground. The wounded and dead gathered in two groups. The tiger stood as blood dripped from its wounds. It closed its eyes and a flash emitted from its body. The first guard and his band covered their eyes from the light, but once faded, the tiger vanished.

"It was the last time we saw that creature. We assumed the worst, given with the injuries it gained," the villager said in Dzongkha.

Jago listened to the story. He had suspected the damage was the work of Omen, but this was not the case. Carrie was still out of the loop, but thanks to Jago on the translation, she clasped her hands together.

"What did the people call it?" Jago asked.

"Biànxíng Zhe," the villager said.

"What does that mean?" Carrie asked.

"It's Chinese… For a shapeshifter. People have told stories of shapeshifters in Eastern mythology. Most of them take the shape of the animal of their choice, but this Biànxíng Zhe may be on a different level," Jago said.

"What about the demon?"

Jago asked the villager in Dzongkha. "He says the demon had not returned since its fight with the Biànxíng Zhe but has never forgotten what it had said as it left. It said and quoted, 'God will burn you for your sins!'"

Carrie was silent. Those words were something only her mother would say if she were alive.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The sky changed as the sun ended its shift. Small lights kindled within the stone houses, preparing for the night. Carrie and Jago headed to the Tiger Shrine after a successful alms-round trip. The village was empty. Carrie would be calm, but she could not. Hairs on the back of her neck stood.

"Is something wrong, Carrie?" Jago said.

"I don't know why, but I keep having this feeling like someone is watching us."

"There they are!" a voice shouted. Hooded figures emerged on black horses and surrounded them in a circle. Their robes bore winged demon symbols. Jago prepared himself for a fight while he kept Carrie close.

"Well, well, we meet the telekinetic at last," the lead hooded figure said.

"What do you…want from me?" Carrie asked.

"Lord Gargos wish to grant an audience with you and Jago, so come with us," he said.

"What would happen if we don't?" Jago said.

"I am afraid we must insist."

Carrie's powers rose until it shoved the hooded figures and the horses off the ground. Carrie and Jago ran through the village and towards an open field. A small patch of forest lied meters in front of them. Carrie almost lost her footing, but Jago grabbed her hand, allowing her to stay at his pace. They arrived at the forest, searching for a place to hide until they found a tree with a hollow. They slipped inside the hollow. The ground rumbled with hooves until they waned in the distance.

"Those people… They follow Gargos, do they? How do they know about me?" Carrie asked.

"I have a hunch, but we must get out of here," Jago said. "Stay in here. I'll head out to make sure the coast is clear. Once I know, I'll call you."

Jago crawled out of the hollow. Darkness surrounded the forest, with the dim light from the moon. The low creaking of branches swayed by the wind. Soft chirping echoed, hiding in the dark. Jago kept his senses on high alert. He returned to the hollow and summoned Carrie. She crawled out of the tree, and they crept through the forest. Carrie and Jago arrived at a clearing. The moon casts its light on the land as the stars sparkled like tiny jewels. Trees surrounded the grassy area. They trekked across the meadow until Jago sensed a presence. He clenched one hand into a fist; the other gripped the handle of his sword.

"What is it?" Carrie asked.

"Not sure," Jago said. A soft growl echoed in the woods. A pair of amber eyes gleamed in the dark. Jago drew out his sword and pointed towards them. "Show yourself!"

The owner of the amber eyes emerged from the woods. Ruby-red scales shimmered in its horse-like body, and a flowing yellow mane raced from its neck to tail. Large spiral horns jutted from its dragon head. Its four-toed feet had razor-sharp claws. Circled bite-marks etched on the creature's left shoulder. Locals and monks alike referred to it as the Qilin, but Jago remembered the villager's story in Thanza. It was no Qilin; it was the Biànxíng Zhe.


	9. Biànxíng Zhe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Biànxíng Zhe has appeared to Jago and Carrie, but what is its intention, and will they get away from the Cult of Gargos? More importantly, who is the Biànxíng Zhe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check the sign from previous chapters

The Biànxíng Zhe in its Qilin form stared at Carrie and Jago in a meadow surrounded by forest. It stepped forward until Jago pointed his sword towards it as he kept Carrie close to him. It placed its right front paw on the sword and lowered it.

"It doesn't want to hurt us. If it wanted to attack us, it would have done it," Carrie said.

Jago was silent, taking Carrie's words into account. A crash boomed in the woods. Hooded figures on horseback emerged from the woods; it was the Cult of Gargos.

"There you are!" the lead cultist said.

"What the hell is that?" a subordinate said.

"Who cares? Let's get them!" another said.

Jago readied himself for a fight, but the Qilin placed itself in the middle. It shot a stream of fire towards the ground, forming a wall. The horses neighed at the flames, trying to bolt from the danger. It shifted its attention towards Carrie and Jago and lowered its body. They had a blank expression until it twitched its head towards its back. Carrie and Jago mounted on the Biànxíng Zhe and galloped to the forest. They zipped through the blurring trees. The Qilin sensed life forces as the cultists emerged from the woods.

One of the cultists broke away and tried to grab Carrie, but Jago chucked a fireball at close range. The cultist screamed, backing away from the fiery explosion. Carrie focused on the horse as a hidden force snapped its front legs. Shrieking, the horse rolled until it lay on the ground; the fall crushed its rider. The cultists went around the downed horse and rider.

"The bastards are getting too close! We need to lose them!" Jago said.

The Qilin quickened its pace. A small branch slapped the creature in the face, leaving a cut, but ignored it. The cultists split to trap their targets. The Biànxíng Zhe charged towards the first half, with the other half behind it. It flashed a glaring light from its body. The cultists covered their eyes but could not stop their horses. It turned a swift right as the cultists ran into each other. Carrie focused on the trees as they fell on top of the cultists. They dashed out of the forest and into another clearing where a crack split the land. The ground rumbled as the remaining cultists emerged.

"What should we do? I don't want them taking us to their lord," Carrie said.

"Neither do I." Jago examined the crack. It seemed far, but with the Biànxíng Zhe heading towards it, it was the only chance to escape. Jago told Carrie to hang on. He whispered in the Qilin's ear in Tibetan, "Do what you must."

The Qilin sprinted towards the crack. It placed its feet against the edge and sprung forward. Neither of them dared to glance the looming death below them. As they landed on the other side, the Biànxíng Zhe roared at the cultists, who stopped at the first half of the chasm.

"They are getting away!" the lead cultist said, but his subordinates stopped him.

"Our horses will not jump that far," the first subordinate said. As the lead cultist glared, the Biànxíng Zhe growled until it galloped towards an open field, taking Carrie and Jago. "What are your orders?"

"We'll find another way," the lead cultist said. They galloped in the forest, unaware of an unknown figure watching them. The cultists trekked through the woods. Their horses swiveled their ears and nickered as if they sensed something was here. A ring of fire emerged from the brushes. The horses neighed while the cultists tried to gain control.

The lead cultist took control of his horse and ran. He did not go too far as something slammed him to the ground. The horse galloped into the forest without its rider. A raptor stood, though the size of a human. Its yellow eyes gleamed and its claws emitted an eerie blue glow. Metal bionics rooted the raptor's back. Its body flashed a hexagonal pattern, fading from light blue to black. A U logo tattooed on some parts of its body.

"I thought raptors were extinct," the lead cultist said.

"RIPTOR!" it said. It clamped its jaws on the lead cultist's throat and shook until it tore a chunk of flesh. Its prey drowned in a pool of blood. Riptor roared as it echoed through the forest.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

The night cast its sparkly veil on the world. A line of clouds mingled with the stars as it stretched from one horizon to another. The rugged terrain melted into the darkness. The Biànxíng Zhe, Carrie, and Jago followed the river until they stopped at a waterfall, where a cave hid behind it. The Biànxíng Zhe's light revealed the cave interiors. Stalagmites jutted from the floor. Stalactites clung to the ceiling as water dripped to the ground.

Carrie and Jago climbed off the Qilin. The Biànxíng Zhe plucked out small plants and sticks, placing them inside a fire ring. It spat a small piece of ember on it, growing into a fire. The Biànxíng Zhe stepped out of the cave, but not without glancing Carrie and Jago.

"Where is it going?" Carrie asked.

"It wants to make sure those cultists had given up," Jago said.

"I still don't know how those people knew about me."

"Remember the fight I had with Omen? I got the impression he knew about your powers and is relaying it to his master. It's unclear if Gargos is aware of your presence, but we must assume the worst. It'll be all right, Carrie. I won't let them get near you."

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Biànxíng Zhe arrived at the cave. Carrie rested her head on Jago's lap while the monk mused. The Biànxíng Zhe closed its eyes, and a light flashed within its body, stirring Jago from his meditation. It reverted to its human form, wearing a hooded robe. It sat by the fire and took out a bag from its robes. It untied the bag, showing pieces of half-circled bread filled with cabbage and meat. It gave one of the larger pieces to Jago, who squinted at the offering.

"Don't worry. It is safe to eat," the Biànxíng Zhe said in Dzongkha.

Jago took the bread and split it in half. He nudged Carrie to wake her and offered her the first half of the food. Carrie grabbed the piece, but before she took a bite, she jerked back at the hooded figure sitting with them.

"Who are you?" Carrie said.

"It's all right. It is the Biànxíng Zhe in its human form," Jago said. The Biànxíng Zhe spoke in Dzongkha. "It asked us why that cult was after us. Carrie, do you mind if…?"

Carrie was silent. She scanned her surroundings until she spotted a rock near the entrance. It floated in the air and spun a few times until Carrie placed it back to where it was.

"Amazing…" the Biànxíng Zhe said in Dzongkha. "A power like that in the wrong hands can be dangerous."

"All the more reason to keep her from harm's way. We need to find a place to lay low," Jago said.

"What about Gasa? We can travel there together. It could take days when going on foot, but with my ability, we can reach Gasa in hours."

"I suppose, but if you are going to travel with us, it would be better if we know your name."

"No need. You know who I am." The Biànxíng Zhe grabbed the firms of its hood and pulled it down. Carrie and Jago's eyes widened once the hooded figure revealed its face.

"It…it can't be…Pemba?" Carrie said.

"What trickery is this?" Jago said. "The last time we saw you was when we brought you home to your mother. How come you are not with her?" Pemba stared at the fire and spoke her answer. It sunk in Jago's mind as he dropped his head into his hands.

"What did…?"

Jago took a deep breath. "Pemba had informed me…her mother is dead."

It sunk in Carrie's mind. She moved next to Pemba and placed her hand on her shoulder. Pemba leaned towards Carrie and sobbed. She wrapped her arms around the young woman.

"I can't imagine the pain you're in right now. I also had lost a mother. A monster killed her…the same one that left me wounded. It did so because, in their eyes, we were witches."

Pemba was silent. It was pathetic that someone would judge another. She spoke to Carrie in Dzongkha.

"Pemba said she is sorry about your mother. If people cannot accept that you are different, then it's their loss." Jago spoke to Pemba in Dzongkha, "It is hard, but know that your mother is happy for the things you did for her. She would want you to live your life."

Pemba wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you. I will need time to cope. I suppose you and Carrie want to know how I became a shapeshifter. We'll have to figure out the whole language barrier for Carrie."

Jago mused. His mind wandered to his battle against Omen, where Carrie cried for help in his mind. "Quick, gather and hold hands. Carrie, this is where you take your part. If I recall in my fight with Omen, your voice echoed in my head. It led me to believe that you can hear people's thoughts. If you could link your mind with Pemba and me, you could listen to her speak without being out of the loop. Don't worry: I doubt her mind will speak the same language as she does in the physical part.

Closing her eyes, Carrie focused as her powers spread to Jago and Pemba. "Can anyone hear me?"

"I can hear you," Jago said. "What about you, Pemba?"

"I can hear you as well. I can't believe that worked!"

"I can't believe it as well, but this is much as I can hold. I don't want to strain my heart."

"We understand, Carrie. Now that we are here mentally, you can tell your story, Pemba," Jago said.

"Story? About what?" Carrie said.

"How I became a Biànxíng Zhe," Pemba said. "The same cult that chased us took my mother from her home when she was a teenager and several other girls. It had to do with a prophecy. As Gargos slew the Astral Beings, he suspected that many would rise against him, so he wanted to make an Heir."

"Why would Gargos want a child?"

"If something were to happen to Gargos, his Heir would receive his power and achieve the demon's goal. The Shadow Lord could not do so due to the barrier between this world and the Astral Plane. It did not stop him from trying. He used his mind control to take hold of a being, and through this being, he would find a woman worthy to bear his child.

"The cult searched for any women. They brought them to their asylum and conducted an unholy rite to do the mission of bearing an Heir. The ritual was complete, but their Master did not choose them for the possession. It did not stop them as they forced themselves on the women. They warned the victims they would beat them should they defy them, but not kill them.

"The women got pregnant, but their children were not the Shadow Lord's Heir. The cult used them and the mothers as offerings to the demon. My mother was the last to get pregnant, but she escaped and went into hiding. When she gave birth to me, she wanted to kill me at first, but once we made eye contact, she changed her mind and kept me."

Carrie could not imagine how the women suffered at the hands of that cult. What if the cultists were after her not only for her powers but to also bear that demon's child? Chills rattled her body.

"As I grew, I discovered that I could change into any form, and it frightened me," Pemba said. "Mother found out about it and took me to a cabin in Gasa where I stayed to master this gift. Once I did, mother and I moved to Thanza and stayed there since. I had asked her how I obtained this gift, but she never told me until she was on her deathbed."

"If they did not offer those innocent children to Gargos, they would have the same powers as yours?" Jago said.

"More likely. When Mother spoke the truth, I assumed she was not right in the head, but after a while, it made sense."

A fiery burn spread through Carrie's chest. "…we need…to stop." Pemba and Jago let go of her hands. Carrie placed her hand on her chest and breathed deep. Pemba glanced at Carrie with wrinkled brows.

"She'll be fine," Jago said in Dzongkha. "A good rest is what she needs, as do us all. We'll need our energy to make the journey."

Riptor and her pack hid in the woods outside the cave. Though Riptor wanted blood from a telekinetic, it would be difficult to get close. With their stomachs full, the Stalker units remained low.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sun had yet to make an appearance, but its creeping light chased the starry night from its reign. Jago stepped out of the cave. Though he would have gone with his morning prayer, he was not in the mood. Pemba's story ran through his mind. His hatred for the demon grew, as well as his resolve to keep Carrie safe. The morning sun arrived as it bathed its light on the land, but beneath it lies an indifference to life.

Riptor awoke first as she yawned and stretched out her legs. The Stalker units were still asleep. She checked on her targets, and so far, only Jago had appeared. It would be a matter of time before Carrie and Pemba rise from their slumber. For now, Riptor led her pack on a hunt while one Stalker unit stayed back to watch their targets.

Pemba emerged from the cave while Jago viewed the morning. She held a small bag containing any remaining food for the trek.

"How are you feeling?" Jago said in Dzongkha.

"I am still trying to cope," Pemba said.

"I would say that everything will be okay, but it might feel unwise. That story you told that night, have you forgiven your mother when…"

"I had long since forgiven my mother. She knows it was not my fault."

"Where is Carrie?"

"She should be awake now. She keeps mumbling in her sleep." Carrie stepped out of the cave as she stretched out her arms.

"Good morning, Carrie, how are you feeling?" Jago said in English.

"Okay." Carrie spotted something in the woods. Though hidden at a distance, a reptilian eye peered beneath the bushes. "Jago? Pemba?"

"What is it?" Pemba said.

Carrie did not answer as she pointed at the bushes. Pemba told Carrie and Jago to stay in the cave. Pemba did not go far, but after quick browsing, whatever Carrie spotted was gone. She headed to the cave. The Stalker unit hid on top of a tree it had climbed to avoid detection.

"Did you see what it was?" Jago said in Dzongkha.

"No, but it would be wise to get moving," Pemba said.

They cleared the cave of their presence. Pemba tapped into her powers and changed into a dragon. Her body was snake-like with four legs, armed with claws. Her red scales gleamed in the sun's light, and her yellow mane flowed as if she was on fire. Once Carrie and Jago climbed on her back, they took flight, heading towards Gasa.

The sun journeyed across the sky until it descended towards the mountains. Pemba, Carrie, and Jago spotted Gasa from the air. Forests and mountains surrounded the small town. They landed on one of the crests where Pemba changed into her Qilin form.

They trotted through the forest until they arrived at a cabin. It had been a long time since Pemba lived here with her mother. The cabin seemed crude on the outside but remained. Carrie and Jago slid off Pemba's back, allowing the young woman reverted to human form.

They went inside the cabin as night took control of the sky. Riptor and her Stalker pack arrived at the cabin as well but stayed hidden in the woods, finding a spot to rest.

Jago sat by the window in the lounge. A fire cackled within the hearth, bringing warmth inside the cabin. He stared at the darkness until he sensed a presence. Carrie arrived at the lounge and sat in front of the hearth.

"Is it those dreams again?" he said.

"They are getting less frequent, but I kept thinking about Pemba's story. I don't want to bear a child of the Devil," Carrie said.

"I don't know if Gargos is seeking an Heir but know that I will protect you. I won't let that cult come near you or Pemba."

"I don't doubt that. Do you remember what you said to me after I sent that golem away, that you wanted to help me with my powers? I've been thinking, and after what's been happening, it's time I learn to defend myself."

Once Jago sensed her aura, a smile went across his face. He sat next to Carrie. "You don't have to say it, Carrie. We'll begin your training, first thing in the morning."


	10. The Golem and the Brave, PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultratech gets some uninvited guests, striving to look for those relevant in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check the sign from previous chapters

ARIA sat on her throne inside the Pinnacle. She had sent a drone and the Stalker units to keep watch on Carrie and Jago. It was well she did because she has gotten new information. She had learned a shapeshifter was amongst them and that a group of cultists was after Carrie. ARIA would have to secure the girl before they would.

The Pinnacle changed as ARIA rose from her chair. Walls crumbled in a hexagonal pattern. Glass windows replaced the walls, with light flooding the once dark room. Most of the holograms lighting the room vanished. The table in front of the throne folded itself in two and sank to the floor. In place of the table were two static cyborgs standing on either side of the throne like guards. The cyborgs resembled fully-armored knights from Medieval times with red slanting eyes.

ARIA viewed the city, with several blimps floating in the sky. The doors opened and closed on their own. Cinder stood next to ARIA. He was a better asset than Sadira, who was a letdown. After a ruined surveillance task on Hisako's village, the Onryō took revenge.

ARIA relieved the assassin by sending Cinder to deal with her in return for a promotion. The CEO kept tabs of Hisako, but the Onryō was hard to track until she learned of an event that took place at Carrie's "grave."

"Welcome back, Cinder. I take you have completed your task," ARIA said.

"Yup. Gave Spider-Woman the pink slip, so where is that big promotion you promised me?"

"You have already earned it as my lieutenant."

"That's it? No big party? No confetti or something? That sucks, but I'll take what I can get. What have I missed from the friendly neighborhood telekinetic girl?"

"Carrie and Jago have gone into hiding. I have the Stalker units and a drone on their location to keep watch. A group of cultists is seeking the girl for a different reason." ARIA played an audio tape recorded from a Stalker unit.

"Why would Gargos want a child?" Carrie said.

"If something were to happen to Gargos, his Heir would receive his power," a new voice said.

ARIA stopped the tape. "The voice came from a woman named Pemba, a shapeshifter in the Bhutan region. This 'Cult of Gargos' intends to bear a child for an evil creature from Carrie. I have also sent silent drones to keep watch of women at risk to the cult. If their victims get pregnant with this 'Heir of Gargos,' I would have to send an Ultratech agent to…abolish them."

Cinder reflected on the time he watched Maury during his break. "That's gonna suck for whoever gets that child. What if this 'Heir of Gargos' thing is a scare tactic parents use to keep kids from having kids of their own?"

"It's a risk I am not willing to take." A loud beep echoed through the room. ARIA uploaded a screen that showed a facility set in a secret area on a mound of volcanic rock. "There's a security breach in the lab. The location is in Colorado, in the town of Dotsero. I am sending the Fulgore units. You should head there as well, Cinder."

"All right, but I'm calling first dibs on whoever dumb enough to pull a stunt like this."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Cinder arrived at the lab with the Fulgore units. The lab seemed damaged due to the intense heat. Odd-looking creatures floated within the capsules. A lake of lava boiled on the right side of the facility and within it was a giant tower-like contraption. It brought back memories for Cinder. He went through the process of being the fiery creature after ARIA caught him stealing data. ARIA would have killed Cinder or send him to jail, but she offered him to join her cause due to his potential.

"Well, I don't see what caused that breach to happen. It must be a false alarm," Cinder said.

"Sensors show the one causing the breach is near," a Fulgore unit said.

A soft, harsh caw repeated in the room. A crow perched on an object resembling a buoy floating in the lava. Cinder found this unusual because crows would never get close to a volcano. He formed a small plasma bomb and tossed it close to the bird. He snapped his fingers, and the plasma exploded. The crow flew away from the blast. Cinder found it amusing until the same crow returned, this time with friends.

They swarmed around the lab until a loud boom banged on the door. Huge dents formed in the door, as if someone or something was trying to get inside the facility. The door flew out of its hinges and into the lava. The crows flew out of the volcanic facility. Cinder and the Fulgore units stared into the unknown. A man emerged from the darkness.

Warpaint covered most of his body, including his face. A feather war bonnet etched on his head and a bear claw necklace wrapped around his neck. He carried two tomahawks in each of his hands.

"Target scanned: Thunder," a second Fulgore unit said.

"What kind of name is that? If he's Thunder, where's Lightning?" Cinder said. "So, Geronimo, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I have come for my brother, Eagle," Thunder said.

"I hate to break it to you, Chiefy, but your brother is in another castle, so why don't you shoo before things start to get hot?"

"Do not test with me, demon, and you will not stop me."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Another set of stomps boomed towards the room, but heavier. A pair of cyan eyes gleamed in the dark until the figure emerged: it was Aganos. The last time Cinder had seen the war-golem, he had placed a mind-controlling device on it. It stood by Thunder: a clear sign it was no longer under Ultratech's control.

"Hey, how are you doing? No hard feelings about what happened, with the whole mind control thing," Cinder said.

If Aganos had any facial expression, it would have shown Cinder how angry it was for what Ultratech had done. Even though a war-golem, it did not forget the events leading to this moment.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A dark veil surrounded the war-golem as voices shrieked to conquer Ultratech enemies. It wanted to escape until a spark of light gleamed in the dark. It enveloped the golem until a ceiling lined with structures of rock came into view. Drips of water stirred the golem, and a campfire lit the cave. A loud BOOM rumbled outside as rain poured from the dark clouds. The war-golem glanced at itself. Several cuts went through its hard-rock exterior as if it had been the work of a sword, and a strong one at that.

"Where…am I?" the golem said.

"You're at Devil's Landing." A man arrived at the cave to escape the roaring storm. He held something black in his hands. The man sat by the fire to keep warm. Cuts and bruises lingered his body from a previous battle, though hard to see with the war paint.

"Devil's Landing? How did I get here…? You're hurt."

"I'll be all right. I've had worse than this. Are you okay?"

"More than okay. The pain in my mind…it's gone."

The man placed the black object on the ground and pushed it towards Aganos. "This was on you when you approached me. I had finished destroying that monster over there." He pointed at a Fulgore unit as cables exposed itself from deep slashes. "As you fought me, I sensed conflict within you, so I bested you. That object was on your head, giving you that searing pain, so I destroyed it."

Aganos grasped the gadget. It was a small box-like object burned beyond belief as if lightning had struck it. "Yes…I remember now…I was on a quest to find Kan-Ra. I found him in the cave where I would mend, and as we fought, that damned monster put me in an illusion."

"Who is this Kan-Ra?" the man said.

"He was once my king's vizier. He tried to murder my master for power, but I stopped him. The king cursed him with a flesh-eating rot and exiled him. Kan-Ra survived the curse, and word of it reached my king. Before his death, the king tasked me to find the traitor and kill him. Kan-Ra stole my life energy and escaped while I was under the illusion. When I came out of it, a fiery creature appeared.

"It called itself Cinder. I tried to fight him, but I was weak from Kan-Ra's illusion. Cinder took me down and put this…this…thing on me. Thank you for freeing me…"

"Oh dear…" the man said in his native language as he placed his hand on his head. Then spoke in English, "I should be asking for forgiveness. We haven't introduced ourselves. I am Hinmatoom, but you can call me Thunder if you wish."

"Thunder… Very well. I am Aganos. Though it means kind or gentle in the ancient language, I am anything but when it comes to battle. I must continue my quest to find Kan-Ra. I'll even come across this Cinder and make him pay as well."

"We can work together. I have a score to settle with Ultratech for what they did to my brother. They turned him into one of those Fulgore units."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Thunder and Aganos set out together. They came across an Ultratech lab in Dotsero, where they faced Cinder and a small army of Fulgore units.

"You may have a war-golem, but I have an army of rock'em sock'em bots. Let's show' em!" Cinder said.

The Fulgore units surrounded them. Their plasma blades spun and dashed towards Thunder and Aganos. The war-golem slammed the ground with its fists. It sent not only the units in the air but also a wave of volcanic rocks. It covered Thunder with its body as the Fulgore units fell. Though they suffered damage in their armor, the cyborgs were not out yet.

"You deal with those machines. That Cinder is mine," Aganos said. Thunder nodded as they approached their opponents.

"What makes you think you can beat me? I've beaten your ass once, and now, you're asking for a melting point," Cinder said.

"You only bested me because of Kan-Ra's illusion. Now fate is on my side."

"How do you like your rocks? Rare, medium, or toasty!" Cinder shot a blast of fire from his clawed hands. Aganos formed an X with its arms and blocked the flames. Cinder changed into a fireball and charged towards Aganos. The war-golem blocked and barreled towards Cinder. After that, Aganos formed a barrier to surround each other.

"I see what you did there. You might have closed the space on the ground, but not in the air."

Cinder jumped and hurled a few plasma bombs at Aganos. They exploded with the snap of his claws. Cinder changed into the spinning fireball and charged at the war-golem. He attacked until Aganos slapped him. The war-golem curled into a ball and barreled towards him. Cinder dodged and formed a giant plasma bomb. As he chucked it at Aganos, Cinder snapped his claws, and a loud BOOM rocked the lab. He dusted his hands until the war-golem emerged and threw a punch. Cinder crashed through the barrier and fell to the ground.

"You will pay for what you did to me," Aganos said.

Tired but brazen, Cinder stood. "You'll have to catch me first." He chucked small plasma bombs at the war-golem. He snapped his claws, and the plasma bombs exploded, pushing Aganos into a corner. Cinder shot a stream of fire.

The vines around the war-golem crackled and snapped. Aganos went through the flames and punched Cinder. He flew into the walls, knocking him out this time. Aganos glared at its opponent before it shifted its attention towards Thunder.

The Fulgore units were relentless as Thunder fought them. One of them opened its chest plates and fired a laser beam. Thunder had no time to react as the beam zipped towards him. Aganos moved in front of Thunder and blocked the beam. It almost keeled but stood.

"Thank you. Are you okay?" Thunder said.

"I'll be fine, although I am getting too old for this," Aganos said. The Fulgore units reformed and charged towards them. "Let's finish this." Aganos tucked into a ball and rolled towards the Fulgore army, striking them like pins to a bowling ball. Thunder came from the rear and struck them down with his tomahawks. The battle ended as fast as it began. Their metal bodies scattered on the ground. "Is Eagle amongst them?"

Thunder scanned the downed units. "No, he is not."

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"What about your quest to find Kan-Ra? I don't want my quest to be a burden with yours."

"It's no burden to me. Though I will keep the wish of my dying master in my mind, it is time to carve out my own. Besides, that sorcerer will have to show himself one day. Until then, I will help you."

Thunder smiled. They left the tattered mess of the battle and continued their quests.


	11. The Golem and the Brave, PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thunder and Aganos continued their quests together, they come across a seemingly abandoned Ultratech facility, only to learn that something else is in the works involving a particular girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Check the sign from previous chapters.

Thunder and Aganos continued their quest. The war-golem tracking down the evil sorcerer, Kan-Ra. Thunder searched for his missing brother, Eagle. They trekked across a desert with mountains from a distance. Harsh, intense light from the sun bore onto the land. Not a single cloud was in the sky. Though Aganos had no trouble with the desert heat, it was not the same for Thunder. They came to a cave to rest. A jet-black crow joined them at the cave. Thunder took out a wooden bowl and a bottle of water from his bag.

Thunder poured water into the bowl and placed it on the ground towards the bird. The crow perched on the brim and lapped the water. It hopped into the water for a small bath and sat on Thunder's lap to preen itself. It cawed at Thunder as if to thank him for the water.

"That bird likes you," Aganos said.

"This crow is a symbol of my weyekin. They are the spirit guides of my people. When one reaches a certain age, they go on a vision quest to find one."

"Do everyone have these…weyekins?"

"Not that I would know. The world is changing. Everyone is relying on technology. This Kan-Ra…what is he seeking through such evil magic?"

"To claim dominion and rule it as his own. He tried to kill my master for power, as he would seize control. That is why my king sent me: to rid the world of his influence before he would do more damage."

Thunder stroked the crow. "Makes sense. It seems like Kan-Ra and Ultratech have something in common."

"You mentioned they changed your brother into those machines. Why?" Aganos asked.

"Their product needed a 'human element,' and they chose my brother of all people. My hatred for them grew. They claim to do something good for humanity, but I know the truth."

The crow perched on Thunder's arm. Its beady eyes blended with its body, but a hint of light glistened. Its black feathers mixed with faint colors when struck at an angle in the sun's light.

"You're free to go, but I would be grateful if you find the nearest Ultratech facility," he said in his native language. The bird stared at Thunder as if it understood what he said. The bird hopped off Thunder's arm and flew outside.

The sun journeyed across the sky until it descended to the mountains. The temperatures cooled to let the land recover from the intense heat. As Thunder and Aganos prepared to leave, the crow returned and perched on the war-golem. It cawed to get their attention.

"Our feathered friend is back," Aganos said.

The crow flapped towards Thunder and perched on his arm. Thunder stared at the bird until he said, "I understand. Lead the way." The bird took flight. "My weyekin told me there is an Ultratech facility not far from here and it would lead us to the place."

Thunder and Aganos trekked through the desert. They spotted a factory on the base of a small hill. Wired fences and barbed wires with "Restricted: Keep Out" signs surrounded the building. It showed signs of neglect from the worn-out colors. Even though abandoned, Thunder and Aganos would have to tread with care. As they approached the building, Aganos tore the wired fence in half to create an entrance.

They approached the entrance, and though Thunder would go in, the war-golem could not due to its size. It formed a rock club and smashed it, making it more prominent. They went inside the plant with caution. The hallway was dark and cold, but big enough for even Aganos. They arrived at the Main Control room.

"Is there something we're looking for here?" Aganos asked.

"Most buildings come with a map. Ah, there it is." The map remained on a wall, far from the computers. It showed the interiors of the plant. Thunder approached it as he traced his fingers on it. He had found the location of the lab. The only problem was that they would have to get through the smelting area. He was about to tell Aganos when he found the golem standing at one of the computers. "What are you doing?"

"I was playing with this strange box, and I must have clicked on something because this appeared."

Thunder stared at the screen as it showed a picture of a young woman and information about her. "Carrietta N. White…this girl has been dead for two months."

"Something is familiar about her. It's as if I have seen her, but I cannot put my finger on it," Aganos said.

Thunder moved the mouse towards the play button on a video. He furrowed his brows when the date of the video came into view: June 22, 2013. Thunder clicked the play button. The footage showed the reporter talking about a prom incident, and that police found a camera. It shifted to another video as it showed Carrie with her date on stage. Thunder grinned at the two teens, but his demeanor changed when blood splashed on them. An ominous voice spoke how it started as a prank.

Thunder did not find this funny, and neither did Aganos. The video continued with Carrie trying to get off the stage. A metal bucket fell and struck the boy on the head. The over-dramatic voice explained how the boy—Tommy Ross—died. Carrie faced the audience. She raised her arms and the lights inside the gym flickered. Memories flashed within the war-golem. As Carrie was about to go berserk on the video, the golem smashed the screen with its stone arm. Thunder, still engrossed in the video, jumped back.

"Forgive me, Thunder, I…" Aganos shifted away. "When I was still under Ultratech's control, I remember being at a shrine and I came across a monk named Jago. I guess to Ultratech, Jago was one of those 'enemies.'"

Thunder's eyes widened. Jago was one of the fighters in the Killer Instinct tournament. "You didn't…"

"I am certain he is all right, but…the device…it wanted me to kill him until something stopped me. A girl stood in front of Jago, and she had powers, like the one in that video. She had her arms stretched towards me, and her eyes turned black. I have come across many mages, and though their powers are a force of their own, I did not fear them."

"But this girl when you came across her…"

"It made me wish that device didn't send me to that shrine."

Thunder was silent. Something did not add to him. Carrie had been dead for two months, and yet, Aganos claimed it had seen her at the shrine with Jago.

"When did you see this girl? Do you remember?"

"About three weeks ago. It happened so fast, but I never forget a face, even when mind-controlled. There was something else too, about Project Carrie. It was a folder I clicked on, but it vanished."

Thunder stared at the destroyed computer. Why would Ultratech keep information like that? The answer clicked in his head as he headed out, with Aganos following him. "We will do a quick search here. Once we leave, we may need to find that girl. I fear she might be in danger."

"Is Ultratech going to do what they did to me to that girl if they catch her?"

"I am not sure, but we can't let this happen."

Thunder and Aganos left the Main Control room. They arrived at a place where machinery moved on their own. The flames gave off reddish-brown hues around the room.

"This must be the place where they create these Fulgore machines," Thunder said.

"It reminds me of those from ancient times created me and my brethren." Aganos glanced at the dead vines. "Oh no. My vines. Cinder must have burned most of them during our fight. It is the only thing keeping me together, and now, they have reached their limit."

"Well, since we're here, there should be some supplies to replace the burned vines. You should go ahead. If anything happens, come back as soon as possible."

Aganos nodded and went to find supplies. Thunder searched the path to the medical lab. He spotted a bridge and headed there for higher ground. Thunder found a metal door at the far end of the room from the deck. It should lead to the medical lab. He was about to head to the lower level when he sensed a disturbance in the area.

"It seems this conflict would happen." Thunder faced the owner of the voice: ARIA. She had two drones next to her. She had already attached herself with a third drone resembling wings. "Even so, the cost-value study of the Fulgore MK-03 suggested it would be worth the expense. Do you not agree?"

"I will not speak to a body that has no soul!" Thunder said. "Don't think I have not forgotten what you have done to my brother. For your crimes, I will tear you asunder!" As Thunder charged, ARIA hovered in the air and summoned one of her drones as it shot sonic blasts to keep him at bay. Thunder leaped into the air, striking ARIA. He was about to attack until ARIA tackled him.

As Thunder rose, ARIA struck with shotgun blasts from her knees. The shots did not pierce the skin, but they hurt as if someone had shot him with a BB gun. Thunder moved away, but as he charged, ARIA struck him with a shotgun blast. She attacked until Thunder slammed her with a rising headbutt. He summoned a bolt of lightning.

Streaks of electric currents surrounded him. A flock of crows covered Thunder as he moved, blinding ARIA. He came from behind, ready to strike, but one of ARIA's drones hit him. The other drone shot another sonic blast. Thunder dodged but left open as ARIA fired a few shotgun blasts from her knees. Thunder backed away, but ARIA's drones were making things hard. He would increase his speed but do so would leave him open to the drones.

Thunder summoned another bolt of lightning. A drone shot a sonic blast, but Thunder phased through it until ARIA attacked him. Thunder knocked her back with another flying headbutt. ARIA launched more shotgun blasts from her knees, annoying Thunder. The brave-warrior struck ARIA in the ankle with one of his tomahawks. He dashed, but ARIA countered with more shotgun blasts.

Thunder stood as electric currents surrounded his body. He latched his tomahawks onto ARIA, slammed her to the ground, and stomped her. Sparks flew from the first drone, but the second drone took its place. This time, ARIA had a blade mounted on her arm. He would have to be careful. He attacked, but ARIA countered, sending him flying with her arm-mounted blade.

Thunder launched another flying headbutt. ARIA blocked, but he stopped in mid-air and stomped on her. He followed it with several slashes from his tomahawks until he destroyed the CEO's body. Sparks flew from the blade body, but the last drone formed. Thunder charged, but ARIA jumped away. She attacked and finished with it a sonic blast from her chest. Thunder summoned another bolt of lightning.

ARIA attacked, but Thunder changed into a flock of crows. He phased through the CEO and struck her with his tomahawks. He latched his weapons onto ARIA, slammed her to the ground, and stomped on her.

"You may have a grudge…against Ultratech for now, but in time, you will have to…align with us," ARIA said. Sparks flew as the drone body vanished.

Thunder was about to head to ground level when he sensed another presence in the area. Something slammed into the walkway behind him until it revealed itself while standing. A Fulgore unit faced Thunder and opened its chest plates to charge its power within its exposed core. It prepared for battle once at full strength.

"Brother, you must know who you are! You're not a machine nor Ultratech's weapon!"

"Target identified as an intruder," Fulgore said.

No use. Tired from the battle with ARIA, Thunder had no choice but to fight. Destroying the horror in front of him would be the only way to bring not only his brother peace but himself as well. They stood in their positions, waiting for the first move. The brave-warrior spun his tomahawks. Fulgore dodged and kicked Thunder in the head. Thunder countered until Fulgore socked him with a rising uppercut.

Thunder sent the cyborg in the air with a flying headbutt. He attacked until Fulgore launched its eye laser to keep him at bay. It was not enough as Thunder kept attacking. He slammed the cyborg on the ground and stomped its head, but not to the point of damaging it. Thunder kneeled beside the cyborg.

"Eagle? Tipyeléhne?"

Nothing. Thunder lowered his head but made the mistake of keeping his guard down. Something sharp pushed its way inside him. He cried as he coughed blood. Plasma blades pierced into his body; Fulgore was still alive. The cyborg lifted Thunder and tossed the brave-warrior on the other side of the walkway. Fulgore approached Thunder; its blades painted in blood. The cyborg prepared to land a death blow until it stopped.

It remained still. Its glare flickered from red to blue. It was not the first time this happened. It did the same thing when it had dealt with another intruder named Orchid several weeks ago. Though the cyborg defeated her, it could not kill her, allowing her to escape. As Fulgore stepped back, a tremor shook the bridge. Aganos had arrived after finding supplies to keep itself whole. It had sensed Thunder in danger.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" Aganos said, and punched the cyborg, knocking it to the ground. The golem approached the brave-warrior and scooped him. Though hard to find the wounds from the war paint, blood leaked from the stab wounds. It glared at the downed Fulgore before it left the factory, taking the injured Thunder.

Fulgore laid on the ground with its arms and legs sprawled. It twitched here and there but remained still. Its red glare went from blue before it went offline. Fulgore spoke its final words.

"Damage…report…Who is Eagle?"


	12. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Carrie to control her powers, courtesy of Jago, but will it be enough when ARIA plans to make her move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

The dark veil draped over the sleeping world. A half-moon glistened with the stars. Its hold weakened as a small line of light peeked from the horizon. Hues of bright colors replaced the stars. As the night shifted away, near a cabin in the hills, Jago sat on top of a boulder and conducted his morning prayer.

Jago had been in hiding with Carrie and Pemba since they arrived at Gasa. The cool summer breeze swept by him, but he remained in his position. He opened his eyes. Light from the sun bathed the wooded mountains. Wispy clouds gave off a crisp outline while they drifted where the wind carried them. He sensed Pemba approaching him.

"Morning," Pemba said in Dzongkha. "Aren't you cold whenever you come out for your prayer?"

"Somewhat, but I've gotten used to it. Where is Carrie?"

"In her room, but under the weather. Mother Nature has struck again."

"Mother Nature? What are you…oh…that."

"It sucks but on the bright side: it will give you more time to think about her training."

"I suppose. Carrie has told me some things about her powers, but there's more to it. Finding information about telekinesis is proving to be a challenge."

"You'll figure something out. After breakfast, I'm taking Carrie to the hot springs. You should come too. You might find something that could seal the foundation for Carrie's training."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They trekked a small path in the forest, heading to the hot springs. Pemba—in the form of a bay Tibetan pony—carried an ill Carrie on her back. Carrie groaned as the cramps wreaked havoc. It was as if something had grabbed a rake and abraded the insides. She gripped hard on the pony's mane, giving Pemba some levels of discomfort.

"You're about to rip out my hair, Carrie," Pemba said.

Carrie eased her grip. "Sorry. I want these cramps to go away."

"You will feel better once we get to the hot springs," Jago said.

They arrived at the edge of the forest. Jago hoisted Carrie from Pemba, allowing her to revert to human form. They reached a series of buildings where locals and tourists alike enjoyed themselves. Some had on bathing suits while others went into the water with no clothes. Carrie would have shifted away but was too ill to do so.

"You little whore, avert yourself from this sinful place and pray for forgiveness!" the voice said in Carrie's head.

"Let's enjoy ourselves," Pemba said. Carrie and Pemba headed to one of the bathhouses. Jago went to the outside hot springs. The two women approached a pool with steam rising from the surface. Carrie shifted away as Pemba stripped off her clothing. "What's wrong?"

"I am not supposed to look at a woman's body. It would evoke lust-filled thoughts," Carrie said.

Pemba furrowed her brows. Jago had told her how Carrie's mother swayed the girl into believing that the world was a place of sin. "Carrie, I don't know what your mother has told you, but there's no reason to feel ashamed. I mean—we're women."

Carrie was silent until a slight yelp escaped her lips due to the cramps. She stripped away her clothes, and they went into the pool. They waded until they were chest-deep in water.

"How do you feel?" Pemba said.

"A little better. Thanks for bringing me here. I needed this," Carrie said.

"Well, I couldn't stand to let you suffer from Mother Nature."

"Why did my…period…had to come at a time like this? Jago was so determined to train me."

"It does suck, but Jago hasn't planned a training regime for you yet. A trip to the hot springs gives us time to refresh the mind. A refreshed mind helps one think better."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jago leaned against the edge of the outside hot springs as the water healed whatever aches he had on his body. Although relaxed, he still had one issue on his mind: planning a training regime for Carrie. A shout spread throughout the hot springs. Several children raced towards the source. It was a traveling bookseller driving a horse-drawn cart. Tan of complexion and short black curls, the man wore a red knee-length robe. Behind him was an even pile of books. He pulled on the reins, bringing the dust-colored pony to a halt.

Jago swam towards the edge where the bookseller was. While the bookseller worked, the pony gazed from space. It glanced at Jago, and with ears swiveled forward, it ambled toward the monk. It took the cart of books along. He let the pony smell his scent. The pony brushed its narrow snout against his hand.

"Please forgive me if my pony had disturbed you," the bookseller said in Dzongkha.

"Not at all. I like animals. I am curious about what books you have," Jago said.

"To which that make your heart content?"

"You can surprise me."

The bookseller hopped on the cart and picked several books. He lay them at the edge of the hot spring. Jago beamed at each book until he spotted one involving yoga.

"I will take this one," Jago said.

"A fine choice. Anything else?" the bookseller asked.

"Do you have any unique books, something like…moving things with your mind?"

"As in like telekinesis? Hmm, let me check." The bookseller hopped on the cart and searched. "What drew you to that kind of thing?"

"My reasons are my own."

"Fair enough. A rare power that one is, telekinesis. It's not something you come across. I don't know if I…wait a minute." The bookseller reached into his robe and took out a maroon book. "This should interest you."

Jago opened the book. "Yes, this will do. How much is it, along with yoga book?"

"It's expensive, but because you are a man that knows books, I'll give you a 'buy one get one free' and knock off 50% of the price."

"You have a deal."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie, Pemba, and Jago headed to the cabin in the hills, refreshed from the hot springs. Jago was in his guest room, taking notes in his journal from the maroon book he had bought from the bookseller. As Jago flipped the next page, a lotus symbol stood below the writing, in the blank space. He traced the lotus design. It reminded him of one person from the tournament long ago.

Orchid.

Jago had not seen Orchid for a long time. Though Jago had told Carrie about his encounter with Orchid, he left out one crucial part. Jago recalled a training Orchid went through due to a unique trait: the ability to summon a fiery beast at will. He was not sure if Orchid's ability was emotionally-linked like Carrie's, but it did give him ideas.

Darkness ruled the land with an iron fist until its grip weakened by the first light of the sun. Jago stepped outside and sat on a boulder. He conducted his morning prayer. He sensed a presence. Carrie sat next to him, doing a morning prayer.

It was unusual for Carrie to be outside with him, let alone join him for his morning prayers. He did not mind it and resumed his morning prayer. With night coming to an end, the small line of light grew. Jago finished his prayer and placed his hand on Carrie's shoulder. As if on cue, Carrie opened her eyes.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They arrived at a clearing far from the town. A river flowed deep into the mountains. Carrie and Jago stood opposite from each other. Pemba sat on a boulder and watched.

"You referred your power as a curse, but with training, it will turn into something greater," Jago said. "Now, the first thing we're going to do is some warm-up workouts. We'll do ten reps each." They followed the warm-up drills, each with two-minute breaks. Carrie had not done these warm-up workouts since her days in high school. They finished their morning warm-ups. "All right, so can you fight?"

"No. Why are you teaching me to fight? I thought we were going to focus on controlling my powers," Carrie said.

"We are, but to do so, you must get stronger, both in mind and body. Say that you come across an enemy and this said enemy abolished your powers. What would you do?"

Carrie was silent. Without her powers, and with no knowledge of how to fight, she would be at the mercy of those against her.

"I take from your silence that you know the answer, so we'll begin with the basics," Jago said. He showed Carrie basic fighting techniques, doing it at a slow pace so that she could follow. They continued with the drills until it was time for a break.

"This could take a while," Pemba said in Dzongkha. "Before you know it, she'll be complaining."

"I expected it, but I have faith in her," Jago said. "Pemba, you don't mind helping me with the training? A person with a history of street fights could be helpful."

"I thought you never asked."

Jago's regime for Carrie was simple. Tuesday and Thursday were mental training. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday were physical training. The weekends were rest days, apart from the mornings where he would invite Carrie to do yoga. Pemba assisted in the regime. Carrie found it depressing at first, but she grew stronger with each passing day.

ARIA sat in her office at the Pinnacle. She had been watching Carrie's progress through the drone she had sent. Cinder's words echoed in her mind about Jago bringing Carrie to Orchid. She typed the directives for the Stalker units:

"ATTACK ENEMIES OF ULTRATECH. SECURE CARRIE WHITE."


	13. Raptor Attack Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Stalker units receiving their orders from ARIA, who will be their first victim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct or Carrie

Chicago was alive with lights keeping the darkness at bay. Even the inner city was no better. Amid was a building that was once a boxing gym. Debris littered the ground, along with various workout equipment. Several panels with the words "TJ COMBO" and billboards of Ultratech gleamed. Cranes remained still with wrecking balls creaking. A train passed by, wheels rattling the tracks on the building.

TJ sat at the edge of the demolished gym. He had on a pair of earphones connected to a portable radio. He loved coming to this place. It reminded him of his glory days, back when he had fame and fortune until it came crashing down. Below him was a quiet alley with streetlights gleaming on the road. He glanced at the brick wall with "CYBORG" spray-painted across it.

He gazed at the welted scars on his arms, permanent reminders of the cybernetic grafts he had ripped out. Long ago, when he had been willing to do anything to stay on top in the boxing world, he had made the worst mistake of his life.

He had become involved in Ultratech, allowing their doctors to experiment on him. When he won a rigged fight, Ultratech had betrayed him, resulting in his permanent ban from boxing. He had sought vengeance against the mega-firm, then, with some help, but that was the past. TJ put away the old memories as he viewed the city that he calls home. He stretched out his arms and yawned. He stood, but as he was about to go, a slight chill raced through his body.

TJ took off his earphones and switched the radio off. "All right, whoever you are, come on out and face me!" A crash echoed in the dark area of the demolished gym. TJ prepared himself until a pigeon emerged and perched on the brick wall. TJ slumped as the tension left, and as he shifted away, a segmented tail wrapped around the bird and yanked it. The pigeon squeaked until its attacker ended its life. The noise caught TJ's attention. Two red eyes gleamed in the dark. TJ went into his boxer stance. "Show yourself!"

The owner of those eyes emerged from the dark. It was a Stalker unit. It was a raging red with black markings like war paint. Bionics raced down its back, and its body gleamed in a hexagonal pattern. It growled at TJ while it bore its teeth. TJ had seen these things before. It was when he broke into Ultratech with Orchid and came across a hatchery lab.

"You got a problem with me?" TJ said.

"You friend of Orchid. You killed sister. You die."

The Stalker unit dashed as TJ did the same. TJ struck the ancient creature with his knee. He jumped in the air to pound the raptor, but the Stalker moved out of the way. It attacked until TJ punched its face. The Stalker shook its head as it stood and shrieked.

More clicks echoed from the dark as two more Stalker units emerged. The first one had a blueberry hue with a light tan underbelly. The second one had a dark chocolate hue with a golden-brown underbelly, like peanut butter.

"Oh, hell no…" TJ said as the two Stalker units pounced on him. TJ rolled out their way. The red Stalker unit charged towards the former boxer, but as he did quick work, the other two stormed. TJ punched the second Stalker and backhanded the third one. The first Stalker pounced on him. TJ held the raptor back to prevent it from clamping its jaws on his throat and punched its face.

The second Stalker charged towards him. TJ grabbed its sister by the tail and slammed onto both. The third Stalker pounced on him, its glowing blue claws tearing into TJ's flesh. The ex-boxer punched the Stalker, knocking some teeth out of its mouth. The first Stalker rammed him and was about to go for the throat until TJ blocked it with his arm. TJ cried, but the adrenaline numbed his pain. He opened the Stalker's mouth to free his bitten limb, and punched the raptor. He spotted the third Stalker coming towards him.

TJ grabbed the first Stalker and slammed them against each other. He backhanded the other Stalker charging towards him. He sent the first Stalker flying with a swift uppercut. The second Stalker pounced on TJ and bit his shoulder. He cried again and slammed into the ground. The raptor screeched as it let go. He grabbed its tail and swung at its charging sister. The third Stalker went from behind to attack, but TJ dodged and wrapped his arms around the raptor's neck. He tightened his grip until he snapped its neck.

The red and blueberry Stalkers charged towards him. He grabbed the dead Stalker by its tail and slammed both. After that, he chucked it into the alley. TJ returned to his stance as a faint blue light filled his scars. The Stalker units growled and charged towards their prey. TJ charged his fist with blue energy. He punched the ground, causing a tremor as it knocked both Stalkers off their feet. TJ attacked the raptor. The second Stalker charged to save its sister, but TJ punched the creature, sending it flying. The red Stalker recovered and pinned TJ to the ground. TJ held the raptor back. The blueberry Stalker clamped its jaws on TJ's right leg. He cried but did not falter.

"You become a dead thing soon," the red Stalker said.

"Like hell I am!" The scars on TJ's arms gleamed a deep blue. "It's KO time!"

TJ punched the red Stalker and kicked it away with his free leg. He lifted the blueberry Stalker by its tail, though latched onto his leg. As TJ struck the Stalker in the groin, the raptor shrieked and let go. He chucked the Stalker on the alley. The red Stalker flipped with its tail, but TJ knocked it from the air.

The red Stalker recovered and shot streams of flames until TJ knocked it back. TJ patted off the fire and charged towards the Stalker. It rammed TJ and attacked until the ex-boxer punched it. He leaped into the air for an aerial punch. The Stalker tried to block, but it was no use as the ex-boxer broke through and attacked. He landed punches until he tore its head from its body.

TJ backed away as the Stalker crumpled and its head plopped to the ground. TJ went down by one knee. Blood dripped from his wounds. Pain replaced the adrenaline.

"So, that's how it's going to be, isn't it, ARIA? I should let a certain friend know what the deal is, but first, hospital." He lumbered towards his target. "I must say though, that dinosaur freak got like a 20-year-old grudge against me."


	14. Raptor Attack Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Carrie's training continues, Riptor and her pack commence their attack after receiving their orders from ARIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie at this time.

The river flowed through the town of Gasa and into the unknown. Birds chirped their songs. Cadenced shouts broke the silence in the clearing around the river. Carrie and Jago went through a set of drills. Although Carrie had gotten stronger, the main problem remained. Each time Carrie tapped into her powers, a strain reached her heart.

Pemba watched the fish swam past her. She took on the form of a snowy-white stripeless tiger. She shoved her head into the water and latched a fish within her jaws. She plopped the fish into a basket filled with them.

"Another day of good fishing," Pemba said in Dzongkha as she reverted to human form. She had planned a special dinner for tonight. She shifted her attention to her friends as they finished their drills.

"All right, Carrie, let's take a break," Jago said.

Carrie quenched her thirst from the river. Before they arrived at their training area, they took a pit stop at the village to buy lunch. Carrie reached into the folds of her chuba and took out a small cloth. She untied it, revealing clumps of momos. Carrie sat on a boulder and ate her meal.

"After the break, we'll meditate for an hour and within the shade," Jago said. "I sense you're getting better, but that heart strain is still a problem."

"Could it be my old injuries?" Carrie asked.

"It's possible, but we'll figure something out."

"Yes, master."

Jago arched an eyebrow. "Master?"

"It's fair to call you that since you're training me."

"Point taken, although no one had called me that, except for those I've trained at the temple."

Pemba approached them as she placed the basket of fish next to Carrie. "How is training going?"

"Okay, although I have some issues holding onto my powers," Carrie said.

"It'll be all right. The trick to it is to be patient," Pemba said.

"Speaking of patience, you caught a good amount," Jago said, referring to the basket of fish.

"Once I get the rest of the ingredients from the village, I'll be making a special dinner." Pemba scooped her basket of fish and headed to town. "I'll return once I finish my errands."

"Whatever Pemba has planned, it would be my first time eating seafood," Carrie said.

"Come. We should get ready for our meditation," Jago said.

Carrie took one more bite of her meal. She tied the cloth containing the momos and slipped it in the folds of her chuba. She followed Jago into the woods, unaware of the Stalker units watching them.

Riptor, the leader of her pack, watched the young woman with drool slipping from her mouth.

"Should pack attack now?" a Stalker unit said.

"Not yet," Riptor said. "Alert pack. Prepare for a surprise attack."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Carrie and Jago trekked in the woods. They arrived at a small clearing with a lake. A log from a fallen tree sat in front of the lake. It was the perfect spot, to be in tune with nature and away from prying eyes.

They sat on the log and began their session. All was quiet, but not for long. Jago sensed a disturbance as he opened his eyes. Had Pemba returned? It was not her, but something was here. He jumped off the log and crept towards the woods.

"Jago, what's wrong?" Carrie said.

"Stay there, Carrie."

Carrie hopped off the log. It could be that Pemba had returned, but the wariness from Jago tell a different story. The feeling of someone watching crept within Carrie. She spotted something in the woods. Though blended, a closer inspection revealed a reptilian eye.

She had seen this when she, Jago, and Pemba had spent the night in a cave after getting away from the cultists. She was about to call for Jago when the owner of the eye emerged from the bushes. A human-sized raptor leaped towards Carrie. She was about to defend herself until a ball of fire struck the beast. The raptor screeched as it crashed into the water.

Jago had his arm stretched out with his palm glowing. He was about to ask Carrie if she was okay until another raptor leaped towards him. An unseen force surrounded him as the raptor bounced off it and crashed to the ground. Carrie had covered Jago's back as she stretched out her arms. They stayed close to each other as the raptors emerged from the woods.

"Are they dinosaurs? I thought they went extinct," Carrie said.

"Guess not," Jago said as he drew out his sword. Riptor appeared as light streams of drool dripped to the ground. "What do you want from us?" He did not know why he had asked this creature a question as if it understood human language.

"You, the blood of Orchid become prey to pack. Pack brings the psychic girl to ARIA. Then ARIA says to Riptor 'Good girl,'" Riptor said.

"You can speak. Even so, you won't take us out like easy prey."

Riptor chirped at her pack as if she had given them orders. Her gang edged closer to their targets until a zebra Stalker emerged from the water.

Carrie stopped the raptor with her powers and threw it towards the pack. Most of the raptors charged. She formed a barrier to keep the Stalkers at bay until she pushed them back. The strain in her heart struck as she placed her hand on her chest. Riptor and her pack recovered from the telekinetic blast.

"Rest, Carrie. I'll handle this," Jago said. As Riptor's pack charged, Jago sliced off whatever limb or head from each creature. The zebra Stalker went after Carrie until the young woman shoved the raptor with her powers. She ran into the forest and arrived at a small clearing. Carrie found a place to hide until something pounced on her.

Riptor stood over her, longing to taste her flesh. She lifted Riptor and threw it on the other side. She spotted a tree with a hollow big enough to fit a human.

Carrie went inside the hollow, but not before a hot searing pain ran through her leg. Riptor had raked Carrie's leg with her claws. She stayed at the entrance while gripping her injured leg. Riptor rammed and dug through the hollow to make it bigger. Carrie grabbed a rock and smashed Riptor's hand.

Riptor screeched as she pulled away but went back to digging through the hollow. The raptor opened her mouth with a blazing light gleamed in her throat. She was about to shoot her flames until something dragged the Stalker out of the tree.

Carrie peeked from her hiding spot. Jago had arrived as he grabbed Riptor by the tail and threw her towards a tree. Cuts and bite-marks sprinkled his body. Dark purple blood painted his sword.

"Don't bother calling your pack, beast. I've already disposed of them," Jago said.

Riptor bared her teeth and charged towards Jago. He chucked a fireball as it struck the Stalker, searing through her chest and leaving a gaping wound. Riptor screeched in pain. He attacked until he finished with a sword uppercut.

Riptor landed on its back. Blood leaked from her gaping wound, as well as the slash. The Stalker charged. Jago dodged, but Riptor expected this as she tripped him with her tail and pounced on him. Jago held the beast back, keeping the teeth-filled jaws from his throat. Riptor raked the monk's chest with her claws. Jago cried but held his ground. He head-butted the Stalker in the nose. Riptor shrieked as she backed away. Jago kicked the Stalker off him.

As Riptor landed a few feet from him, Jago drew out his sword. He charged towards the raptor. Riptor shot fiery mortars. Jago dodged them, his sword laced with a soft golden glow. He jumped in the air, ready to slay the monster.

Riptor moved away and whacked him with her tail. Jago fell on his back; his sword knocked from his hand. Riptor pounced on him again, determined to deliver the killing blow. Jago held the raptor back. Riptor snapped her jaws until it screeched. He furrowed his brows until he found out what had injured the raptor. Jago's sword had impaled the creature from the side.

"What the…?" he said until he found the source. Carrie stretched out her arms. She lifted Riptor in the air and shoved it towards a tree, removing the sword. The sneak attack left Riptor with another gaping wound, but she recovered and charged.

"Jago, here!" Carrie said as she handed the sword to him.

Jago grabbed his weapon and dashed. A soft yellow aura surrounded him. The Stalker went for a slash, but Jago dodged and sliced Riptor's arm from its body. The Stalker shrieked as blood spurted and wires fizzed. Jago swung his sword several times, leaving deep cuts on Riptor. He chucked a fireball, searing most of Riptor's flesh, and the strands healed Jago's wounds.

Burned and injured, Riptor screeched and fled. Jago checked on Carrie, who had collapsed on her knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm—Jago, watch out, behind you!"

A Stalker unit leaped towards them until something blurred pounced onto the raptor. A horse-sized wolf with black and grey hues sunk its teeth on the raptor's neck. The Stalker struggled, but the wolf refused to let go. It bit harder until it snapped its neck. The wolf released the raptor. It shifted its attention towards Carrie and Jago with its amber eyes.

"Pemba!" Jago said as the shapeshifter reverted to human form.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Carrie said. "How did you find us?"

"I sensed something was wrong when I came back to the training site. What is that thing?"

Jago approached the dead Stalker. He flipped it on its back until he spotted the U logo at the base of its tail. "Ultratech."

"Isn't that the company you told me about when we were in Lhasa?" Carrie said.

"The same one. I was certain it had fallen from grace," Jago said. "I guess not."

"Seems like you have been to this company," Pemba said.

"For the Killer Instinct tournament. I was a competitor."

"What? Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"You never asked."

Jago spotted an unusual lump within the back of the Stalker's neck. He pressed on it a few times but refused to budge. He made a surgical cut with his sword and pushed his hand inside the body, blood spilling to the ground. Carrie and Pemba stepped away. His fingers brushed against something and gripped onto the source of the lump. He pulled his arm out, coated in purple blood. His hand held some device.

"What is that?" Carrie asked.

"Not sure. Let's get this cleaned at the river. It might give us answers," Jago said.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They arrived at the river no less than thirty minutes. Jago washed his arm first, followed by his sword, and the blood-covered device. Blood flowed into the water and dissolved.

"I can't believe a company would make such creatures. What else could they do?" Carrie said.

"A lot more. Ultratech is trying to make humanity evolve, forcing them to have a god-complex," Jago said. "Not only is it dangerous, but stupid as well."

"That thing said something to you, Jago. It called you 'blood of Orchid.' Why?"

Jago was silent for a moment. "Carrie, you know that story I told you in Lhasa, and I mentioned about meeting Orchid at the tournament?"

"Yes. That Tiger Spirit—no, Gargos—wanted you to kill her, but you didn't."

"Well, I had good reason to spare Orchid that day: she is my sister."

Those last two words entered Carrie's mind, and her eyes widened. She assumed that Jago was an orphan when he mentioned the monks raising him until today.

"Your…your sister?! Gargos tried to make you kill your sister?!"

"How did you and this Orchid meet?" Pemba said.

"It was after our match. Orchid had dropped a journal while the doctors hoisted her away. The book had some burned marks but was still readable. I was going to give it to her, but Orchid was already gone, so I kept it for her. As I recovered, I…read the book. It was about her father—correction, our father.

"My father was in the military. He achieved many feats, including saving a group of captives in Pakistan. One of the prisoners was a foreign aid worker who had feelings for my father. It also mentioned how my father had been trying to find my mother and me, but never had the chance. As I kept reading, I saw a photo between the pages.

"It showed Orchid when she was a child, and a man next to her, which I assumed was her father. I made a shocking discovery: I had the same features as him. I had to talk to Orchid, so I visited her. I took the book with me so that I can return it to her as I intended. When I arrived at the hospital wing, she panicked, as if she was looking for something.

"She was searching for her father's journal, so I grabbed her attention, and returned the book. I explained that I kept it while the doctors were treating her. I confessed to reading it, and I wanted to talk to her about it. We had a chat, and she confirmed that we have the same father."

"How did Orchid feel about this? What about her mom? Was your father even married?" Carrie asked.

"Orchid had explained that our father was once married until her mother had died," Jago said.

"Hence why your father sought you and your mother out," Pemba said.

Carrie was silent. Margaret's voice echoed in her head: This boy is not only a sinner but a bastard! He and his family will burn in Hell for their sins! "Shut up…"

"Carrie, what's wrong?" Jago said.

"Um…nothing. Anyway, did you get a chance to meet your father?"

"No. My father died in the line of duty. Orchid had explained that to me. As for my mother, I don't know what became of her, but I planned to find her one day." Jago checked the device. This time, it was free of the Stalker's blood. Jago played with the item until a green screen appeared. Lines of words typed on their own. He scoffed at the first line of directives. It was when the second line of instructions arrived was he concerned. He stood, never saying a word.

"Jago?" Carrie said, but the monk stayed silent. She crept towards Jago, and once she peeked at the directives, she placed her hand over her mouth. She stepped back, shaking her head.

Pemba tilted her head. She too crept towards Jago and peeked at the directives. "Oh dear…" she said in Dzongkha. The second line of instructions was clear as day:

"SECURE CARRIE WHITE."

"Carrie…" Jago said. "Please tell me your last name isn't White."

"It is, but it's a curse to me," Carrie said. How did Ultratech know about her? Did they learn about the destruction she had caused in Chamberlain?

"What does Ultratech want with Carrie?" Pemba said.

"I don't know, but I will not let them take her from me." Jago dropped the device and smashed it with his foot. "We need to leave. It's time we pay my sister a visit. She knows more about Ultratech than I do."

"How are we going to find your sister?"

"I have an idea." Jago sat down cross-legged. He placed his balled left hand against his open-palmed right hand. "I'm going to focus my energy to locate Orchid. Since she and I are blood, it'll be easier for me to track her down." He closed his eyes and cut himself off any sound except his breathing. Visions flashed through his mind. A vast ocean of sand was the first to appear, only for greenery to replace it. Another image appeared in the form of a mountain range.

Beyond the mountains was a series of towns preserved since the Medieval Age. The towns blurred into an area with semi or complete ruined buildings, as if a war had broken out. The visions changed into the interiors of a blown-out apartment. Computers ran with little sound. Shadowy figures went from one place to the next. One person stood out with a slight yellow aura. Jago opened his eyes.

"Found her. Orchid is in a war-torn area deep in the Carpathian Mountains."

"Carpathian…wait, that's in Europe," Carrie said.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Pemba asked.

"About three to four days. That said, we should head back to the cabin. Take what we need, but no more than what we can carry," Jago said.

"So much for my fish dinner. It is going to be a long journey," Pemba said.


	15. Raptor Attack PT. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stalkers close in on another enemy of Ultratech: Orchid, leader of the Disavowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

The sky remained clear as harsh, intense light from the sun bleached it. Small streams of smoke rose from a once thriving city in Ukraine. Concrete buildings stood but suffered damage from years of civil war. Debris littered the deserted streets. Helicopters soared through the air on patrol.

In the remains of an apartment, soft hums of computers whirred. Several concrete pillars supported what remains of a roof. Debris littered the floor, with wires all over the place. Orchid stood before the monitors, keeping watch of the events around the world. As one of the best field agents, Orchid's life took a dramatic turn when she went on a mission about Ultratech.

After she had blown her cover, she escaped, but not without the evidence she had gathered. She presented her findings to her superiors, but they dismissed her. Orchid left, and the authorities framed her for a bomb attack. Orchid fled the United States and settled in the Carpathian Mountains. She formed a spy ring called the Disavowed. As members poured in, the spy ring had received its purpose: to bring down Ultratech.

"Petite Fleur." The voice belonged to a man with charming brown eyes.

"Welcome back, Jean. How did the mission go?" Orchid said. She had sent the French agent on a mission after rumors spread of Ultratech sleeper cells.

"It went well. The exposure of Ultratech was the final nail in the coffin."

"The broadcast might have brought Ultratech down a peg, but I expected it to do more damage."

"All in good time. With Ultratech damaged from the broadcast, I doubt ARIA will be active."

"Never let your guard down." A soft buzz reached Orchid's ears as she grabbed a tablet. She tapped on a private message. "Speak of the Devil…"

Orchid,

I should let you know that Ultratech sent their prehistoric attack dogs at me. Don't worry. I'm fine; went to the hospital to get my wounds patched. Is there a way I can see you? Also, watch your back because they might come after you.

Your boxing friend,

TJ

"Is he the one that helped you in exposing Ultratech to the world?" Jean said.

"The same one." Orchid tapped a few buttons on a mini-computer on her right wrist. She spoke to an agent in Russian. After that, she sent a short reply to TJ. "All right. I asked one of the agents around the Chicago area to meet with TJ. We're going to try to bring him here."

"It's horrible what Ultratech did to him."

"Same way with Eagle too. If only I knew where they were keeping him…"

"Don't worry, petite fleur. You'll figure things out. I'm going to get some rest. That last mission left me exhausted."

"You earned it. Also, have some of the agents prepare for night patrol. We don't want to get any surprise attacks."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Night fell upon the deserted city as it melted into the darkness. Once, human-made lights filled the area, but now, only the moon and stars provided it.

Orchid stood in the gap. The monitors provided light within the hideout. Her mind wandered into many thoughts. She shifted her attention towards the newspapers latched onto the windows. She strolled towards them and took off a paper about Black Prom. She stared at a young woman with sadness in her eyes.

Carrie, if I had known about you sooner…

An outline of Black Prom spread like roots below a tree on another set of windows. Orchid seemed to get a picture of how it happened. She scowled the photos of a group whom the locals in that town called the Ultras.

The Ultras were rich, beautiful young women that bullied those beneath them. Orchid wanted to teach them a lesson, but with most of them dead, she let her agents punish the parents instead. The only person Orchid made an exception was a former member of that group: Sue Snell. Unlike the other girls, Sue had a change of heart and spoke her statement at the hearing to clear Carrie. It was not only the Ultras that Orchid despised.

A picture of an elder woman stood out. Titled at the bottom of the photograph was "Margaret White." From the information she had gathered from her agents, Orchid loathed that woman. A small cling grabbed Orchid's attention. She pinned the picture of Carrie back onto the window. She tapped into her comm device.

"This is Orchid, come in," she said.

"Nikita, here. Is something wrong?" an agent said.

"How many are on night patrol?"

"About five or six. Why?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open. We may not be alone."

"Roger, boss. Over and out."

Orchid took out two eskrima sticks from a small bag attached to her belt. They extended once on contact, surging with an electric current. Her comm device came alive as an agent called to Orchid. A segmented tail lowered from the ceiling.

"Confirm visual of how many," Orchid said. She spotted a segmented tail through the monitors. She dodged as one of her hands gleamed with gold energy. A fiery cat-like beast emerged and latched its jaws on the limb. A yell echoed as the intruder fell to the ground. The catlike animal vanished. A dark purplish-blue Stalker unit growled at its prey.

"Orchid, confirm visual of Stalker unit in the hideout," an agent said in the comm.

"Target spotted," Orchid said as she and the Stalker circled each other. "You never mentioned how many are in the building."

"Apart from the one near you, we have a pack coming towards our way. We need your help."

"How long can you guys hold out?"

"About 20 minutes, 30 at best."

"Hold out as long as you can. It should be quick."

As the Stalker leaped toward Orchid, she backed away and kicked the raptor. She tried to get through the Stalker's defense, but it latched its teeth on the agent's shoulder and threw her. It shot short fiery bursts. A harsh golden aura surrounded Orchid as she changed into a catlike beast. The flames had little effect as Orchid tackled the raptor.

She returned to human form as she attacked, but the Stalker whipped its tail against her. It tried to ram her, but Orchid struck the beast with her knee. A slight twinge spread across the raptor's jaw. After it recovered, the Stalker roared as an energy surge raced in its body, making the tail longer.

The Stalker pounced, but Orchid dodged as gold energy streams spread on her arms and weapons. Catlike beasts emerged and rammed the Stalker. Orchid attacked until the Stalker whipped its tail. It went for another flip, but Orchid's FireCats stopped it.

Orchid rammed her knee against the Stalker. It countered, slashing and biting until it rammed her. Orchid stood, and though hurt, the adrenaline numbed the pain.

Orchid changed again in her FireCat form and charged at the Stalker. It whipped its tail, causing her to switch back. The Stalker pounced on Orchid, trying to sink its teeth into her throat. Orchid held the raptor back until she headbutted its snout.

The Stalker screeched as Orchid kicked it off her. It charged, but Orchid dodged and attacked until the Stalker whipped its tail. She summoned her FireCats, and though the Stalker blocked them, it was a cover-up. Orchid combined her eskrima sticks and unleashed a wave of electric pillars. Though weakened, it was not going down without a fight.

Orchid changed into her FireCat form and pounced on the raptor, sinking her teeth into its throat. The Stalker struggled, but Orchid refused to let go until it stopped moving. She let go and reverted to human form, but no time to rest yet. Her fellows need her help.

Orchid scoured her hideout, helping her agents push back the Stalker attack. All the agents gathered at the main room; some dead, but several injured.

"Very impressive." ARIA floated at the gap as she landed. The agents that can still fight charged towards ARIA until she froze time. Only her and Orchid were not affected.

Orchid changed into her FireCat form and charged towards ARIA. She fired a sonic blast from her chest. Orchid slammed into one of the pillars and plopped to the ground. She reverted to human form. A cold hand wrapped Orchid's neck as ARIA lifted her off the ground.

"The leader of the Disavowed. I was expecting you to falter, but you surprise me," ARIA said.

"What did you do to them?" Orchid asked.

"No need to worry about them. Your agents are fine; I froze time so that you and I can talk."

"There is nothing to say, ARIA. You took Thunder's brother to make him one of those machines. You sent an army of Fulgore units to raid Maya's home; she told me about it when we met. You framed me and many others for crimes we did not commit. You used TJ like a lab rat. Worst of all, you killed my father. His blood and those you have killed is on your hands."

"I must do what I can to ensure the survival of humanity, even though I had to make…complex decisions. Those superior to humanity are on the rise and would soon replace them."

"You're the only one replacing humanity."

"I am trying to save them. There are 7.6 billion people in this world, and out of that number are a few exceptions that stand out from the others. Soon, more will come forward." ARIA floated to the newspapers about the Black Prom event. "You've been doing homework about Black Prom."

"So, what? Even though it's a shame that I could not get to Carrie, it's a relief that you will not get to her."

ARIA studied Orchid. The agent had no idea that Carrie was alive, and that Jago has the girl.

"Yes, it is unfortunate, but if there is one thing I have learned, it's that things don't appear as they seem. Your hatred for me never stop, but when you get right to it, you and I have a lot in common than you think. You and I want to make the world a better place. You have your way, as I have mine. It's the reason I had created the Killer Instinct tournament. Something big is coming, and we must band together."

"If you think I'll be joining you, then your circuit brain must have fried," Orchid said. "Whatever you're planning, I will have no part in it."

"You say that now, but you will have no choice, for the good of humanity, for they must either evolve or die," ARIA said.

"What if humanity doesn't want to evolve?"

"Then I will do so by force. I will make them better than they were before, and they will thank me for it. As much as I want you…out of the equation, I'm not going to do that. It would make you a martyr." ARIA dropped Orchid on the ground. "Be glad that I am sparing you for now."

ARIA vanished within patterns of hexagonal shapes, and with it, time went back to normal. Orchid remained at the spot where ARIA had placed her. Though she was fortunate to live another day, ARIA's words ran through her mind. Her train of thought interrupted when Jean approached her.

"Petite Fleur, are you okay?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah. How many wounded or dead?"

"Five dead, and nine injured—well, ten by adding you. What did ARIA want?"

"I guess she wanted to make things even. Let's bury the dead and tend the wounded."


	16. Fire & Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To initiate "Project Carrie," ARIA sends Cinder to collect DNA from the alien Glacius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

ARIA observed the world through drones and the Ultratech satellites. Each holographic screen showed the human fighters. ARIA clicked on one screen, showing Carrie and Jago riding on what appeared to be a bird the size of a jet. Glossy, colored feathers passed through the sun's light. Only the amber eyes gave it away for ARIA to conclude it was Pemba. ARIA computed the distance to where they were before and their arrival in Europe. It would take another day.

She had gotten reports that the former boxing champion TJ Combo had left Chicago to visit Orchid. She was rounding them like cattle, although there were a few missing strays.

Once I have them in one place, I'll bring them to their knees. I'll extract the code from their DNA to create a new C-frame and become the savior humanity needs.

ARIA's train of thought interrupted when the door opened on its own. Cinder came into the office, limping. She had sent Cinder, along with a few Stalker units, to confirm reports of a young woman with the spirit of a dragon.

"I take it did not go well," ARIA said.

"She was so persistent that she sent me and your pets flying like Team Rocket from Pokémon. So, how did it go with the FireCat Lady?" Cinder said.

"Only that I made the first move, and now, all the pieces are coming into place. We'll have to tie a few loose ends when it comes to the creatures that took part in the tournament before we go after them. Once subdued, we'll have Carrie in our grasp."

"Let's say this plan of your works. We have our enemies in one spot, we take them down, and we have Carrie. What do you plan to do with her?"

"I am working on a new project. Since Black Prom, people have been afraid of telekinesis. With Carrie's DNA, we would create the most powerful line of soldiers known in existence. It would bring forth a new era for Ultratech."

"So, what you're saying is through Carrie, we would have a brand-new line of soldiers. Those rejected Punch Fighters won't give Carrie up without a fight."

"My prediction models expected this once we set our trap. Cinder, head to the crash site in the Antarctic Circle and find Glacius. Like Carrie, his race is telekinetic. If the power is within his genetic code, it will open the door for my new project."

"Glacius has been off the radar since he escaped from us. I doubt he would volunteer to give up his secrets," Cinder said.

"You don't have to bring him in, although it would be beneficial. His genetic code is what brought rise to Ultratech. It is what made you better than you were before," ARIA said.

"Never thought of that. Time to visit Glay, but first, to the doctors. I'm still reeling from the ass-whooping I received from that dragon girl."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Antarctic wind howled as snow covered a lifeless land. Winter had come, and the sun would not return for six months. No one would dare inhabit this area, apart from the animals adapting to it, but this cold, dry land held a secret.

Hidden within the blizzard was debris of machinery, but not from humans. A ship laid still as snow encased around it. A crater surrounded the downed ship as if it had come from space.

Cinder stood at the edge of the crater. This mission brought back memories when he took on contracts after he had left the Army. Instead of doing off-the-books operations, he did so for crooked companies and CEOs, and he was good at it.

He approached the crashed ship. He checked the debris encased in ice. Some he found was not worth taking, but others he did and placed them in a bag he brought. An uneasy feeling crept within him, but he ignored it and resumed his looting. As he tossed a useless object to the side, he spotted a puddle sitting on a thick layer of ice beside the parts. Cinder narrowed his eyes. It should have frozen by now.

As Cinder glanced at the ship, the "puddle" slithered towards him. It formed a hand with four fingers, grabbing Cinder by the ankle. Cinder jumped back, freeing himself from the grip. The puddle took shape into a creature. Though its body was insectoid and wiry, a thick layer of ice filled in as if it had muscle mass of a human being. Jagged crystals sprouted from various parts of its body. Its green, reptilian eyes glared at Cinder.

"You must be Glacius," Cinder said. "Wow, you're hideous in person." The alien spoke in a language Cinder did not understand. "Wait." He pressed a small device attached to where his ear used to be. It allowed him to understand any foreign language. "That's better. Now, what were you saying again?" The alien thrust a giant icicle he had formed from his arm. Cinder backed away. "Whoa, chill out—no pun intended. What's with you?"

"You are a corrupted hybrid created by ARIA using my stolen DNA," Glacius said. "You have no business taking things that don't belong to you."

"What are you, a space cop?"

"I am a marshal of the Alliance of Worlds and enforcer of the 88 Decrees."

"In other words, a space cop, but let's be real. You can make your body take the form of any element, whether it would be fire, water, even earth. Instead, you choose ice. I don't know if you watch Pokémon, but ice doesn't do well against fire."

"You have gone beyond a mere violation. I cannot allow you to exist any longer."

"We'll see about that!" Cinder shot a stream of fire from his hands.

Glacius changed into a puddle to dodge the flames. He slipped from behind and shot a short icy blast against Cinder, pushing the fiery being back. He tackled him and hurled spiked balls of hail. Cinder blocked and shot several short streams of fire. It burned a layer of ice on the alien's body until a harder layer formed. He summoned pillars of ice, but Cinder moved away.

"Miss me, miss me, now you have to-" Cinder did not finish as an ice pillar struck him from the ground. Glacius attacked until Cinder pushed him back. He landed a few hits, but the alien countered by forming an ice pick from his arm.

"You're a tough SOB, I'll give you that, but you're still no match for me," Cinder said.

Glacius added a thick layer of ice around his body like armor. Cinder charged, but Glacius countered. Cinder kicked him, but the ice armor protected the alien. Glacius hurled spiked balls of hail. They struck Cinder, even as he got a hit against the alien. He charged until the alien knocked him out of the air. He hurled more spiked hails, but Cinder dodged. He threw a ball of fire towards the alien.

Cinder snapped his fingers. The fiery bomb exploded but did not hinder the alien. Glacius countered with an ice lance, but Cinder dodged. Cinder countered until the alien knocked him back. Glacius attacked again, but Cinder countered until the alien pushed him back.

He launched a hot plasma, but the alien hurled a spiked ball of hail. The two canceled each other out but used well as cover for the alien to attack. Glacius formed an ice armor around his body and struck until Cinder countered. Although the shield protected the alien, the pain still reeled. Cinder landed a few flip kicks until the alien summoned pillars of ice from the ground. It knocked Cinder out. With the fight over, the ice armor around him shattered.

"Justice confirmed, but it feels unclean." The alien stared at the unconscious Cinder. He prepared to form an icy tomb when a short fiery blast struck his face. Glacius shrieked until something hot hit him, sending him towards a metal pillar.

Cinder, though tired and hurt, wanted to burn the alien where it was, but had second thoughts. He grabbed his bag and took out a syringe. He inserted the needle into the alien's arm and drew its metallic blood.

"I would love to stay and chat, but ARIA and I have big plans, especially when there's a new telekinetic in town. Smell ya later."

Cinder took flight and left. All was quiet around the crash site. Glacius remained knocked out until he awoke. He glanced at a large wound at his chest. He winced when he pressed his fingers against it. His arm was a little sore. He spotted the tiny dot to where Cinder had inserted the needle.

They did it again. I don't know what ARIA is planning this time, but I must stop her.

Glacius would have gone after Cinder but was too injured. Time in the regenerative pod would do. He lumbered inside his ship. It remained the same, though damaged when Ultratech lured him with a fake signal and shot him to Earth.

They stole many items from my ship, including the highly-sensitive fold power core. They even used my flesh to conduct tests, allowing humans to have advanced technology.

As he arrived at the main room, the lights turned on their own. On the far right, a regenerative pod remained quiet. Glacius pressed a few buttons. It stirred as it went into the warm-up mode. It would take no more than an hour until it was ready. Glacius approached the screen and pressed his hand onto a scanner. The screen came alive, revealing the evidence he had gathered in the form of videos.

I've been sneaking into Ultratech and found something disturbing. It seems ARIA is trying to create a body for her mind to inhabit. If that happens, humans would no longer control their fate. I must put them on the right path. I must destroy ARIA, but I cannot do it alone.

One video showed a room filled with deformed beings inside glass cylinders. It showed more with the following names: Jago, Orchid, Thunder, TJ Combo, and Maya. Glacius acknowledged the first four at the Killer Instinct tournament. He recalled Cinder speaking of a new telekinetic. Could there be another with powers like his? Could that be the reason Cinder took his DNA for ARIA?

Glacius panned the video as it showed a different room with a chamber, this time, with an adult human male. The victim floated in a stasis gel, attached with cords, tubes, and probes in various parts of his skull and torso. A long mane of black hair hovered over the man's upper body, lean yet filled with muscle. The name etched clear: Eagle. The ding from the regenerative pod grabbed the alien's attention. It was ready.

"Forgive me if I can't pay you a visit this time," Glacius said, "but I'll free you from your prison. Together, we'll rid the world of ARIA."


	17. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only her conviction keeping the crusade against Ultratech alive, Orchid reflects on her life until she gets several visits from those dear to her, especially one she at least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

A few days had passed since the Stalker attack against the Disavowed. Although the rebels improved security, they needed time to recover. It was best that way; an injured agent was a dead one. Orchid stood in front of the monitors. She suggested a move to a new refuge. Jean's arrival interrupted her train of thought.

"Petite Fleur?" he said. "TJ Combo has arrived."

Orchid perked a bit. "Good. Bring TJ here." Jean nodded and left. It had been a while since she had seen TJ. They stayed in contact after they had exposed Ultratech's true colors to the world. TJ arrived in the main room. "TJ, hi."

"Hey, O," TJ said as he and Orchid exchanged hugs. "It seems you've been through hell."

"I could say the same for you. Got some scars along the way?"

"Could've been worse. I came across an abandoned factory on the way here and battered a few defects. I needed to let some steam out after those raptors attacked me."

"I could have done the same. It was not only the Stalkers that paid a visit. ARIA came too. She did not do much; only wanted to talk. She tried to convince me to join her group."

TJ scoffed. "As if that would happen." He strolled towards the newspapers on the windows. "I heard about this one, that Black Prom thing. Scared the hell out of me."

"It caught interest, but it made me wish I had known about Carrie sooner. The only thing I could do is to ensure that someone answers the injustice she endured."

"Can't argue with that. Is everything okay, O? You've been feeling down today, not to mention, tired."

"Haven't been sleeping much. I also have a lot on my mind."

"You should sleep. It won't do you any good if you're low on strength. That said, I'm beat, traveled a long way from the South Side."

"I'll have one of my agents get a room for you."

"Thanks. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. As I said, I have a lot in my mind."

"Fair enough." One of Orchid's agents arrived to get TJ. "Well, if you need me, you know where I am."

Orchid smiled. Once TJ left, fatigue reigned over the agent. She had been on a crusade against Ultratech for years. Was it worth the effort to continue this? A gentle breeze swept through the building. Orchid paid no mind, but something else did.

"I sensed a troubled soul," a voice said.

Orchid turned to face the owner of the voice, but as she did, her heart raced in her chest. Standing before her was Jago, her brother. She had not seen him since the tournament and an incident some months back.

It was evident in her memories that he had bluish-pale skin and white gleaming eyes. He had on a mask that resembled the lower part of a skull and wore tattered clothing with chains. Orchid had no idea what was going on until she learned that a demon had possessed him. She beat him to weaken the evil demon. Jago's voice echoed in her head, thanking her, and he vanished.

Now his skin was no longer bluish-pale. His eyes were not white, and his clothes were not tattered and wrapped in chains. It was likely that he had defeated the demon.

"Jago, is that you?" Orchid said.

The warrior-monk bowed. "It has been too long, sister, and…you're hurt. What happened?"

"I…have so much on my mind, whether if I should continue with this crusade against Ultratech. Been going at it for years, and still, I do not feel any closer to flushing them out. It's sapping the energy out of me."

"You're straying off the path you have chosen. You shouldn't."

"I don't know what else to do," Orchid said. "Each time I stare at the monitors or even outside, I dreamed of the day when ARIA and her empire crumble beneath my feet. I can do so much, and yet, it still stands. I should stop."

"No, Orchid. Don't stop there. The journey to destroy Ultratech is long and tedious, but as long as you don't give up, that day will come," Jago said. "Anything that you did has been worth it. There is one way to get out of the depression you're in."

"What would that be?"

"A sparring match. As silly as it is, It'll rekindle the fire within you."

"All right," Orchid said. The siblings stood opposite each other in the large space in the main room. "I should warn you though: I've gotten stronger since the last time we met."

"Let us see."

As he went first, Orchid tried to parry, but Jago broke through and attacked, ending it with a rising uppercut. Orchid landed some hits, but Jago countered until Orchid slammed her knee. He recovered and flipped back. Orchid summoned her FireCats, but Jago leaped from the incoming beasts. She sent a FireCat to cover her and went for a slide kick.

Jago leaped in the air, swinging his sword, but Orchid dodged the blade. Orchid parried with her brother's next hit, but he threw her to the ground. She changed into her FireCat form and tackled him. Jago recovered and chucked a giant fireball. Though the FireCat cloak protected Orchid, the fireball forced her back to human form.

Jago shot another fireball, but Orchid slid under and threw him to the ground. She whacked him with her weapons, stunning him until she sent him flying with a powerful knee strike.

"Had enough?" Orchid said.

Jago nodded and stood. He rubbed his chin to ease the pain flaring from the knee strike. "How do you feel?"

"Still the same. Don't get me wrong: it rekindled the flame, but it's missing one thing." Orchid punched her brother in the stomach. Jago dropped to his knees as he hugged his mid-section.

"What was…that for?"

"That was for scaring the hell out of me the last time we met, and I'm not talking about the tournament."

Jago cut his eyes away from her. That last incident had Omen's name written on it. "I'm sorry, Orchid. I had never wanted to hurt you, but the demon inside me was so determined to kill you that I could not stand by and watch—" Orchid hugged her brother, sobbing. He returned the hug after he recovered. "It's all right. I'll be okay." A rumble reached the siblings' ears when TJ came into the room.

"O, what's going on? I heard a scuffle and—Jago, is that you? When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago, and it's nice to see you too, TJ."

"Man, you are full of surprises. I liked the new look."

"Thanks, but I came here for more than a reunion. I need help. We've had some guests visiting us from Ultratech. They are after someone under my care. For what purpose, I do not know, but coming here and asking Orchid for protection might help put my friend at ease."

"Of course. I help anyone who could be victims of Ultratech, so who is this friend?" Orchid said.

"You're about to see." Jago glanced at the large hole in the roof. He said in Dzongkha, "Pemba, are you still there?" A loud screech rumbled through the building as Pemba appeared in the form of a giant bird.

"Who or what the hell is that?" TJ said as he and Orchid stepped back.

"Pemba is a shapeshifter. I asked her to bring us here, and don't worry, she's nice," Jago said. Pemba climbed off the roof. He said in Dzongkha, "How is she doing?"

"She's nervous. I told her everything would be okay," Pemba said. Jago climbed on to meet Carrie, who remained on her back.

"Is everything all right?" he said.

"What if your sister and her friend hate me?" Carrie said.

"They won't. Orchid and TJ will understand once we explain the situation."

Though hesitant at first, Carrie climbed off Pemba and set foot on the ground with Jago. Orchid could not believe it when she laid eyes on Carrie.

"Orchid, TJ, this is Carrie. Carrie, this is Orchid, and the man is TJ; both of whom I've encountered in the tournament," Jago said.

"Carrie, that's a nice name," TJ said until something clicked in his head. "Wait, Carrie…that name sounds familiar, but I can't remember where." His mind wandered to his visit to the Toons Bar & Grill and watched videos involving the Black Prom event. Goose-pimples rose from his skin, as well as the hairs on the back of his neck. The boxer screamed and ran to a room, leaving the gang confused.

"The hell? I've never seen TJ act like that before. Give me a minute with him." Orchid approached the room TJ hid and opened the door. She called to her friend, only for the ex-boxer to pull her in and shut the door.

"Orchid, has your brother gone mad? He needs to get that…that…thing out of here."

"What has gotten into you, TJ? Jago had introduced us to Carrie, and two seconds later, you dash off like a bat out of hell." Orchid said.

"Do you have any idea who that girl is?"

"Of course, I do." Orchid leaned against the door. "I can't believe it. After all this time, I thought she was…this could be my chance to help her."

"What do you mean?"

"I was returning from one of my missions when Black Prom happened…"  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was business as usual for the Disavowed as they worked hard to bring down Ultratech. Orchid had returned from a mission and was taking the time to rest. She went to a room where her fellow agents ran the forums. She approached a woman reading news reports from all over the world.

"Welcome back, boss. How was the mission?" the woman said with a Russian accent.

"All the same, Alina. Any news as of late?"

"Nothing much. Wait...it seems there was a school mass murder, and it involves telekinesis."

"What? Telekinesis? Click on that link. I want to see what this is about."

Alina obliged. A reporter stood in front of what remains of Ewen High School, telling the world about the incident.

"Where did this take place?" Orchid said.

"Chamberlain, Maine. Seems like a friendly town," Alina said.

The footage continued as the reporter stated that police had found a camera, showing the Prom. Two teens smiled until something heavy and red dumped on them. An over-dramatic voice told viewers how this incident began as a prank gone wrong. The video showed a blood-covered Carrie leaving the stage. Orchid and Alina did not find this funny. A bucket hit her Prom date on the head, which made Carrie rush back to see if he was okay. The over-dramatic voice explained how the boy—Tommy Ross—died.

"That's awful. What kind of sick, twisted Мудак would not only dump blood on that poor girl but also kill her prom date?" Alina said.

The over-dramatic voice told viewers what had happened next. The video showed Carrie facing the audience. She rose her arms on each side. Carrie's eyes turned black and screamed as a force rocked the gym. The cameraperson recording hid behind an object and pointed the camera at Carrie.

"Pause to the part where she was about to throw that table," Orchid said. Alina did so. Orchid could not help but feel sorry for Carrie. It brought back memories for Orchid when kids picked on her until she burned the school with her FireCat. "Alina, call our best agents."

"With all due respect, are you sure about this? I don't know if it's a good idea having a child with a dangerous power in our base."

"I happen to have a dangerous power, and you're not afraid of me."

"That's beside the point. We're talking about a telekinetic girl who has so many mental problems. This Carrie is a disaster—a time bomb waiting to explode at even the smallest things."

"Not if we can curb it. I understand you're scared, but that girl needs our protection. If that video is all over the world, who should say that ARIA may have caught wind of it and want to capture her? Whatever ARIA plans to do will make this event become child's play."

"That's a fate worse than death. All right, I'll see what I can do."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
TJ was speechless. "Orchid. I didn't know that…"

Orchid stared into space. "Seeing that video hit me on a personal level. It was as if I saw myself had I not gotten any treatment after I burned my school with my FireCat on accident.

"Carrie had to get help. It irked me when my agents came back and informed me that Carrie had 'died.' They also informed me of my worst fears: Ultratech caught wind of the video, but the trail went cold. My agents sent me pictures of the town after the carnage. One of the pictures caught my eye, and let's say I was not happy. I printed the picture."

Orchid took out a picture from her waist pack and showed it to TJ. The ex-boxer placed his hand against his mouth. Carrie's 'grave' had the "CARRIE WHITE BURNS IN HELL" spray-painted across the marker.

"What is wrong with people?" TJ asked. "Was it something Carrie did to them, apart from Prom?"

"It's not what she did; it's more about her…family," Orchid said. "Since that day, I've been researching Carrie and the Black Prom event. As the weeks went by, I had to accept the fact Carrie had died…until today. I had no idea that my brother had Carrie."

"I can't believe it as well, not only under your nose but Ultratech's too. How did he get her?"

Orchid was about to speak until a knock on the door grabbed their attention. She opened it. Jago stood by with his arms crossed. Pemba—who had long since reverted to human form—stood by him. Carrie peeked from behind.

"Is something wrong? You two have been in there for more than a minute," Jago said.

"Don't worry, TJ, I got this," Orchid said. "All right, here's the breakdown, Jago. You did the right thing by bringing your friend to a safe place, but TJ has informed me something about Carrie."

"If you're worried about Carrie's powers, then I'm aware of it. I sensed it concerns you and TJ, which is why I'm teaching her how to control it so there would not be any disasters."

"I…see." So, he does know about her powers, but not the Black Prom event. I will tell it to him when the time is right. Another of Orchid's agents came into the room.

"Orchid, forgive me if I intrude, but-" the agent paused when she spotted Carrie. A crawling sensation spread throughout her body, and her hands trembled. "Is that...?"

"Nikita, calm down," Orchid said.

"It's her, isn't it?" Nitika drew forth her guns, pointing at Carrie. "Get away from her! She's going to kill us!"

"Put away your weapons! Carrie is not here to kill us!" Orchid said. As she approached Nikita, she lowered the agent's hands holding the weapons. "You have to stay calm."

"How can this be? I thought she was-"

"I thought so too, but now is not the time to cry wolf, okay? Now, what was it you were planning to tell me?"

"You have an email from a—apologies if I said it wrong…Falle…giros…geros…"

"Oh, you must mean Maya. What does she want?"

"She has invited you and any allies to her hideout in the Andes Mountains. It seems urgent."

"Very well. Tell Maya we'll be there in a week. Also, while you're here, can you show my brother and his friends for a place to rest? They arrived not too long ago. Nikita, be nice to Carrie. She's not a monster; only lost and scared."

Nikita nodded and motioned Jago, Carrie, and Pemba to follow. Though Pemba went with the agent, Jago glanced at his sister about the situation. Once Orchid let him know she sorted it out, Jago and Carrie left with Nikita.

"You didn't tell him about the…you-know-what?" TJ said.

"Neither will you for the time being," Orchid said.

"If you say so, but Jago is going to find out."

"I know, and I need to get myself prepared when that day comes."


	18. City of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchid and the gang head to South America to meet with Maya, leader of the Night Guard. They plan to find ways to not only deal with Ultratech, but also the creatures that Maya had seen from foreboding visions. Maya also learns about Carrie from Orchid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

Night befell on the war-torn capital of Ukraine. The stars and moon provided dim light in the near total darkness. The gang of Carrie, Pemba, Jago, Orchid, and TJ prepared themselves for the long trip. Orchid had been planning the trip since she received Maya's message. If things go well, they would reach South America and meet with Maya.

"I don't understand why we couldn't take a regular flight," TJ said.

"As tempting as it is, there were risks I was not willing to take," Orchid said. "Pemba offered to take us there. All we have to do is point her in the right direction."

"It's going to be so weird," TJ said as he glanced at Pemba, who gazed at the darkened city from the gap.

"It will be fine. Carrie and I have gotten used to riding her," Jago said.

"PAUSE! I didn't need to hear that!"

Orchid rolled her eyes. "TJ, it's not a big deal. How else did Carrie and Jago arrive at my hideout?"

"Point taken, but still…"

Jean arrived in the main room. "Petite Fleur. I made the arrangements needed for our group to move to the new hideout you suggested. I wish you came with us."

"I would, but Maya needs our help. ARIA won't stop until I'm…removed from the picture, which is why I picked you as acting leader. Besides, where I'll be hiding, it'll be the last place Ultratech expects. I'll still be in contact to make sure things go well."

Jean and Orchid exchanged hugs to say their good-bye. Jago let off a low, faint growl. They never grew up together like normal siblings, but it does not mean he could protect her. As Jean left, Orchid shifted her attention to the gang.

"All right, before we leave, does anyone need to go to the bathroom? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Not one person uttered a word. "That settles it. Are you ready, Pemba?"

Pemba nodded and closed her eyes, taking the form of a giant silver-white bird. Once she lowered her body, Orchid climbed on her back, followed by Carrie and Jago. TJ came last, only because he still found it weird.

"Hang on." She took to the air. Pemba steered from the damaged apartment. She straightened herself once she reached cruising height. "Which way to South America?"

"Let me check." Orchid uploaded the map from the mini-computer strapped to her wrist. "Shift right and go straight. Is everyone okay?"

"I'm-I'm okay," Carrie said.

"Same here," Jago said.

TJ wrapped his body around Pemba's back. "I'm good! Did I mention that this is so weird?"

Pemba shook her head. "So, Orchid, this friend of yours, what can she do?"

"Maya is part of a secretive clan called the Night Guard. They formed in South America a long time ago, and as time passed, they spread through most parts of the world. Their main goal is to protect the world from any horrors that would endanger it."

"What kind of horrors?" Carrie said.

"From creatures of myth and legend to ancient relics. Although there are many members of the Night Guard, Maya is the last of the original in South America. Ultratech killed her family and friends when they raided her base last year."

"That's horrible." The more Carrie hears about Ultratech, the worse they sounded.

"Why would Ultratech raid the base and kill her clan members? What do they gain from that?" Pemba said.

"Ultratech had taken the ancient relics stored within the temple. I don't know what plans they have, but it can't be good," Orchid said. "Maya has stumbled upon something. She's asking for our help and letting us stay at her base. It's the last place Ultratech would expect to find us."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The morning light rose from the other side of the world. Chirps and squawks of birds made a vast rainforest come alive. Within the rainforest was an ancient city. Standing on a collapsed arch made of cyclopean stones was a young woman.

Her golden crown of braids weaved to her back, with two strands hanging on each side of her face. The sun's light kissed her caramel skin. Her golden Incan-style armor attire hugged her athletic body. Tucked within her belt were two golden blades—one of good and one of evil.

The woman headed to one of the old messenger routes. It stretched toward the snowy peaks standing sentinel above the ancient city. About mid-way, her thighs burned, especially in the scarred burn mark on her left leg. She kept going until she reached the top, giving her a broad view of the ancient city. A small chime grabbed the woman's attention. She grabbed a pre-paid cell phone from her belt. A message had appeared.

From Orchid

To Maya

We had left Ukraine and taking a pit a stop in Spain. We should arrive in the afternoon in Brazil time. Is there a place we can meet?

Maya replied with a message of her own, "Are you on a plane?" As she headed to her starting point, another chime came in with a new message.

From Orchid

To Maya

Not on a plane, but we are flying.

Maya found it odd, but she did not think much of it and replied with a message: "Meet me in Santa María de Nieva."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The soft roar of a small river boat hummed as it sailed through the Marañón River. Maya bought it with little money she earned from villagers for her aid. She arrived at the small town. Maya parked the boat beside the shore and shut it down. She went to a small room and laid on a bed. Maya closed her eyes, unaware she had drifted into sleep.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A black veil surrounded Maya at first until a blue light gleamed, forming a symbol. She had seen it before, but where? More lights came into view as a chamber. The scent of a decayed and bandaged body lying on a stone alter hit her nose. Jars lay scattered around small burning torches in front of a smaller altar.

A man covered in tattered, linen bandages stood in front of a circular inscription on the wall. His skin had long since wasted and wore ancient relics. The man chanted and waved his hands, and a blue portal appeared.

"Kan-Ra!" Maya said. The decayed man gazed at her with white gleaming eyes. The portal went from blue to a blood red as it grabbed their attention. A demonic hand grabbed Kan-Ra and pulled him in as he screamed. Maya ran to where Kan-Ra stood.

A pair of glaring eyes peered from the portal, and a growl rumbled. Maya could not move from her spot. The same demonic hand came out of the gateway. Maya ran, but not far. It pinned her to the floor. As Maya struggled, a demon emerged from the entrance, emitting an evil aura. The beast lunged towards her.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Maya awoke with a start. Reality sunk in her mind as she composed herself. It's that same dream. A small chime grabbed her attention as she checked on her cell phone.

From Orchid

To Maya

We have arrived. Come outside.

Maya stepped outside, but there was no sign of Orchid and her small gang. A loud screech echoed through the sky, and a shadow passed. A silvery-white bird, the size of a 747, glided in the air. It landed on the shore.

Maya had never seen anything like this in her past missions. Maya pondered bringing forth her blades, but the rational part of her brain told her no.

"Maya?" As the bird sat, Orchid set foot on the ground; her gang stayed on the bird. Maya acknowledged two of the former Killer Instinct fighters: Jago and TJ. Orchid had told her about them, but one face was new to her: a young girl with eyes showing little light.

"When you mentioned you were flying, I was expecting a plane, but not like this," Maya said.

"Well, Pemba saved us from going through all that trouble," Orchid said. The two women exchanged hugs. "It's so good to see you."

"Same to you. I hope the trip wasn't rough."

"Aside from the pit stop from Spain, it went well."

"Oh man, I need to pee!" TJ said as he climbed off Pemba and rushed towards the river. He was about to relieve himself until Maya tossed him out of the river, leaving the gang confused.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"I was fine until you tossed my ass out that river!"

"I had to. You can't use the river as your toilet. Are you trying to attract a candiru?"

"What the hell is a candiru?"

"It's a catfish, no bigger than a toothpick. It latches itself onto other fish by following the urine and feed on their blood. It can make mistakes when it comes to humans, especially men."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that if I piss in the river, some fish is going to rape me?"

"Yes. Once it releases its barbs, it will not budge. The pain you'll be feeling will be like you have a bladder infection. You'll need to have surgery to get it removed."

An eerie crawling sensation spread in TJ's body, followed by chills. "Um, right. I'll use the bushes." TJ headed into the wooded areas to have some privacy.

"While we wait for TJ, you mentioned that you had stumbled on something," Orchid said.

"Yes, but not here. I don't want to attract too much attention. I'll explain more once we get to the base," Maya said.

"Understood. TJ, let's go, we're getting ready to leave!" Orchid climbed on Pemba's back.

"I'm coming!" TJ emerged from the woods. "You have no idea how hard it is to hold it when crossing the Atlantic Ocean. It is not fun at all."

Pemba uttered something in Dzongkha. Maya seemed surprised the bird could talk. Pemba placed her foot in front of Maya, which gave the Night Guard leader a blank expression.

"It's okay. Get on," Orchid said. "It's faster to get there."

Though hesitant at first, Maya climbed on the bird's back. Pemba pushed herself off the ground and grasped the riverboat with her feet. After that, she took to the air. Twilight took hold of South America as clouds rolled in. The gang continued their course.

"We're losing light fast," Jago said.

"We're getting close," Maya said. She spotted the faint outline of structures peeking from the thick forest. "On second thought, we're here."

As they descended towards the City of Dawn, Pemba placed the boat she carried onto the harbor. She found a flat, grass-covered open area and landed. Pemba lowered her body to the ground, allowing the gang off her back. Light encased Pemba as she reverted to human form. She stretched most parts of her body.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Pemba," Orchid said.

"No problem, although it would've been better if a certain boxer stopped kicking me in the sides. I should be thanking you and Maya for showing me where to go."

Night drew fast in the City of Dawn. The stars were dazzling in the pitch-black sky. The moon rose higher but remained visible. Only the small torches in some parts of the ancient temple kept some of the near-total darkness at bay. The gang sat around a fire in the plaza.

"Ultratech has placed a bounty on our heads, some more than others. As we lay low here, we need to strike ARIA where it hurts," Orchid said. "Maya has any equipment survived the raid?"

"Some had when I returned. I've been trying to get a few online, but it's difficult."

"That's more reason we're here. We'll start with connections first. Everything else will fall into place."

"How are we going to strike Ultratech? We can't charge at them head-on," TJ said.

"We don't need to. Once Ultratech shows its weakness, that's when we make our move," Maya said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I doubt that Ultratech has a weakness."

"Everything has a weakness."

"If you say so."

Maya touched the jeweled scarab design on her chest. A small habit whenever she got impatient or annoyed to a certain extent.

"Maya, we've seen the horrors of Ultratech, but they will pay for what they've done," Orchid said.

"I don't doubt that, but it's not only Ultratech that's of concern. As I mentioned in the email, I stumbled upon something. Has anyone heard the story of Kan-Ra?"

"No," Orchid and her gang said in unison.

"Well, about 500 years ago, Kan-Ra came here while being on the run from the war-golem, Aganos. He was once a vizier to the King of Babylon in ancient times. He tried to attempt a coup d'état but failed. As a result, the king inflicted him with a flesh-eating rot and exiled to die. Somehow, Kan-Ra found a way to slow the curse.

"Even in ancient times, word spreads fast. Once the king learned of Kan-Ra's existence, he sent Aganos to kill the sorcerer. The Incans worshipped him when he arrived here. They thought he was one of their ancestors. Little they did know that he was a petty tyrant. He enslaved the Incans and forced them to build this kingdom where he would study the dark arts.

"He even brought these twin daggers from ancient Egypt." Maya pulled out the twin daggers from her belt. "The light one is Temperance; the dark one is Vengeance. It was hard to say if he had used them during his reign, but it was more likely for human offerings. Aganos found Kan-Ra, and in their fight, the Night Guard arrived and defeated the sorcerer. Because he was too powerful to kill, they burned Kan-Ra alive and sealed his ashes deep beneath the temple."

"What about this Aganos? What happened to him?" Carrie said.

"With Kan-Ra defeated, the war-golem remained in the Andes, going into deep hibernation. Peace reigned, and the Night Guard formed a base here, but even centuries of peace doesn't last forever."

"That's when Ultratech attacked," Pemba said. "They released Kan-Ra."

"Once I escaped the onslaught, I ventured into the world, searching for Kan-Ra. It took me months, but I found him in an archive in the Sahara Desert.

"He had already gained a physical form, and he had summoned a portal. I defeated and hurled the sorcerer into the gateway. I wanted to make sure that he stayed gone, so I peered into the entrance.

"I saw something that I wished I never did. Visions pierced into my mind, showing me portals emerging from all over the world. Creatures with evil intents poured out, killing whoever stood in their way. Among them all was a demon, but not a regular one. It was O Diabo."

"Maya, what did this demon look like?" Jago said.

Maya could not describe it in words, so she used one of the daggers to draw it on the ground. Once she finished, the gang glanced at the drawing. It consisted of a gargoyle-like head with two clawed hands and a wing.

"I've seen that before. It was from a cult when Carrie and I went to do an alms-round in Thanza," Jago said. "Those bastards were about to capture us until Pemba saved us. They wanted Carrie to bear a child of that demon."

"What? Are you serious?" Maya said.

"It's true," Pemba said. "Those monsters wanted to fulfill their master's wish of wanting an Heir."

"That's some Rosemary's Baby shit. Carrie is still a child herself, and yet, those bastards want to put a baby in her?" TJ said.

"It does not matter to the cult how old a woman is, as long as they are old enough to bear children. If the child is not the Heir, the cult offers both the child and the mother to the demon."

"This is crazy. What are we going to do? We can't fight this on two fronts."

"I agree. It's best to take one step at a time. For now, let's focus on Ultratech. As for the visions that Maya had, we'll figure something out," Orchid said. The group dispersed. "Maya, after you show us the living quarters, I need to talk to you alone. It's about Carrie."

"I'm glad you mentioned that because when I saw her the first time, I had this feeling as if she had a rough life. Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah and believe me when I say you might want to sit on this."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Maya could not fathom in words as Orchid explained to her about Carrie. The two women sat at the collapsed arch.

"Pelos deuses, that poor child," Maya said. "I've heard of this Black Prom during my travels, but because I had been searching for Kan-Ra, I didn't think much of it. Now Ultratech is after her because of her powers?"

"Yes. I don't know what ARIA have in store for Carrie, but there's no way I was going to let that happen," Orchid said. "Now with news about this cult and what their plans are for Carrie if they caught her…God forbid if I let that happen."

"So, apart from you and myself, who else knows of Carrie's past?"

"TJ knows it to a certain extent, but Jago and Pemba don't know. I wanted to tell him when they arrived at my hideout, but I wasn't sure how to explain it. I fear it might kill him in the soul if I revealed that information to him. Jago may not admit it, but he loves that girl more than anything."

Maya bit her lower lip. "I get that you want to protect him, but you'll have to tell him. Children that had lived horrible lives want to seek safety. How long has Carrie been with Jago?"

"Not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say about a couple of months, give or take," Orchid said.

"All right, so Carrie has this image that Jago is her comfort zone. He keeps her safe."

"I never thought of that. I also never took you as a person for psychology. What could we do to make Carrie calm around me, you, and TJ, the same way she does with Jago and Pemba? I can't stay distant all the time."

"Are you keeping your distance from Carrie, or is she keeping her distance from you?" Orchid fell silent. Maya continued. "This child has been through hell. You must prove to Carrie that you have true intentions to help her."

Orchid fell silent, taking Maya's advice to heart. She would still not disclose Carrie's role in Black Prom to him, but she was curious how Jago got ahold of Carrie.


	19. Saving Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aganos has arrived in South America to find help for his ailing and injured friend, Thunder. Meanwhile, the gang begins working on security around the City of Dawn. Will their paths cross?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie

Darkness reigned in South America. Its veil covered the sky with its dazzling show of diamonds and small light streaks. The Andes was alive with chirping crickets and croaking frogs, but a new noise entered the forest. Aganos trudged through as leaves and sticks crunched beneath his feet.

Cradled within his stony and green-rusted arms was Thunder. Injured from his encounter with Fulgore, Thunder was feeling worse instead of better. Aganos must find help, or he would lose his ailing friend.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The City of Dawn remained quiet. The Night Guard's base lied beneath the partial ruins. It had a satellite control room, weapon caches, a small infirmary, and living quarters. With the numbers so little, the gang took two rooms. Orchid, Maya, Pemba, and Carrie shared one room; Jago and TJ shared the other. Jago read his book. Since Riptor and her pack had stopped training in Gasa, he garnered the pages to help Carrie.

"Get that away from me!" TJ said as he stirred from his sleep. He patted his groin beneath his sleeping bag. "Oh, thank God. My mini-me is safe."

Jago raised a brow. "Is everything all right?"

"Sorry, man. Had this dream that Ultratech had that candiru or whatever the hell Maya called it. They were about to slip that thing inside me if I did not submit to them. What's with that book you have?"

"It's to help Carrie. She has potential, but something is holding her back, and the power is straining her heart. I'm not sure what it is."

TJ bit his lower lip. "Why do you do it, train Carrie? I'm curious what got you into doing it."

"Because she has courage somewhere in her heart. The old man that brought her to me mentioned that he could not find it, and he placed his trust in me with this duty. With Ultratech aware of her presence, training her is essential," Jago said. "I still don't know how they know about Carrie in the first place."

"Don't worry. You'll figure something out. We start from the bottom, but as we progress, we get better, so Carrie is no different."

"No doubt. I am curious why you freaked out when I presented you and Orchid to Carrie. You mentioned you've heard of her name but did not remember where."

"I've heard things. I'm going to sleep. It wouldn't do us any good if we stayed up late. Good night."

As TJ went to sleep, Jago narrowed his eyes. The ex-boxer was hiding something about Carrie, but he was not alone. Orchid was going to tell him something about Carrie but stopped herself. He did not put pressure on the subject and went to sleep.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Dawn came as the sky got into its morning dress. The misty clouds covered most of the forest as rays of the sun dabbed into it. Carrie stepped outside. She clambered to the top of a fallen arch to witness the arrival of morning.

"Carrie?" Maya had arrived at the ruined gate. When she learned of Carrie's past from Orchid, she had to take things slow. The last thing she need was to set off a trigger that would make Carrie uneasy. "Mind if I join you?"

Carrie stared at the Night Guard leader for a moment. "It's fine." So far so good. Maya climbed to the top and sat next to Carrie. "Orchid mentioned that you were a hunter. Is it true then, the monsters are real?"

"They're more real than you think. The one thing I've learned in my career is that monsters can take many forms, even humans. Of course, it's important to tell who is friend and foe."

Carrie fell silent. She glanced at the burn mark on Maya's leg. "What happened there?"

"It was during the attack from Ultratech, led by a fiery creature called Cinder. As I fought my way to safety with the daggers, that creature gave me this. I didn't feel the pain at first because of the chaos, but once I escaped, that's when it took effect. I arrived at a local village. The people there took me to a medicine hut and treated my injury as much as they could. It took two weeks for it to heal."

"May…may I touch it?"

Maya mused but nodded. Carrie moved closer and ran her fingers across the twisting burn mark; it was smooth yet leathery.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes, especially when I go onto one of the old messenger routes for cardio. Once we get the security of this place back to speed, I'll show you the route. The steps are rigorous, but the view itself is worth it."

"I'm hungry, and I got a headache." TJ clambered on the fallen arch, along with Jago, Orchid, and Pemba.

"You should rest a little more," Jago said. "It's normal to have some side effects about the elevation. As for the food, my sister already covered it. Morning, ladies."

"Manhã," Maya said. "I trust you slept okay."

"Apart from dreaming about that damn candiru, it went well," TJ said.

Pemba rolled her eyes. "I get that it is an urban legend, but still…"

A small toot echoed throughout the City of Dawn. A boat chugged in the river, carrying a month's worth of supplies from food to medical kits. Two of Orchid's agents that stayed in South America to work with Maya drove the boat.

"Ah, right on time," Orchid said. "Once we get the supplies in, we'll get to work."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The gang spent the day getting things working. The only problem was the sensors on the auto-turrets, which were significant in a sneak attack. The day closed on its shift, and a rumble echoed in the distance, with dark clouds gathering. Most of the gang headed inside the base for shelter. Pemba and Maya were in the forest, searching for ripe lucumas.

"So, your mother was a victim of this demonic cult long ago. Was there anything else she had told you about them?" Maya said.

"Mother would at times have these strange dreams about the experience. I assumed it was the bone cancer that had afflicted her," Pemba said.

Maya fell silent. Jago had told her that Pemba had a plan to help her mother until the old woman died from the disease. "I'm sorry about your mother. If only my clan remained, they would have given treatment to those in need."

"I've long since grieved for my mother. Is that one of those lucuma trees you mentioned about?"

They approached a tree with a fissured bark. It bore round lumps of fruit; the ripe ones were greenish-brown, blending with the branches. Maya climbed the tree with ease, her hands brushing against the rough texture. Pemba followed as she changed into a shrew. They plucked out enough fruit. Once they got to ground level, Maya placed the fruit into her bag.

"That should be enough. We should head back before that storm rolls in," Maya said. Pemba was about to revert to human form when a strange scent hit her nostrils. "What's wrong?"

"My nose picked up something, and it reeks. It's as if it had the scent of blood."

"Might be a predator that had gotten a meal."

"No, more like a…human. The scent traveled this way." Pemba pointed in the woods.

"Let's find out."

Light encased Pemba as she took the form of a horse-sized wolf with a snowy white coat. Maya hopped on the wolf's back and galloped. They arrived at a cave in the clearing, where the scent was the strongest. Quiet ragged breathing echoed in the darkness.

Maya slid off Pemba's back and motioned her to wait. She took her twin daggers out and crept towards the cave. Maya stopped when glowing "eyes" emerged from the cave, emitting a bright cyan. She went into her combat stance. Pemba stepped forward a little, ready to help.

"Who's there?" Maya said.

The owner of those glowing "eyes" said, "Maya, is that you?" A loud boom rang in the cave as the mystery creature came out but remained near the entrance. It was Aganos, the war-golem. Maya had not seen the golem since their first encounter after the attack at the Night Guard base. They shared a common interest when searching for the sorcerer, Kan-Ra. Maya put away her daggers.

"Aganos, what brings you here?"

"I need help, for my friend." Aganos kneeled and showed the women a man with warpaint smothering most of his upper body. Two stab wounds leaked blood from the man's chiseled stomach. "This is Thunder. A metal monster with claws and gleaming red eyes injured him."

Maya seemed to get the idea of what this metal monster was. She placed her hand on Thunder's forehead. Heat flared beneath her palm. "Oh no, he's running a fever, and given with his injuries, that's a deadly blend. We must get him to Orchid and the others. They'll know what to do."

"What about Aganos? We can't leave him here," Pemba said.

"They're coming with us."

Light encased Pemba again. She changed into a griffin with glossy white feathers and black markings. She let Maya on her back, and after that, she gripped onto the golem with its talons and took to the air.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Trees rattled as winds increased in speed. Rain fell in a drizzle first but would become a torrent. Animals sought shelter to ride out the coming storm. The gang was in the living quarters.

"It has been a good day," TJ said.

"You mean that Ultratech hasn't attacked us yet?" Orchid said.

"Don't jinx it." TJ glanced at Jago training Carrie. "Aren't you concerned about your brother being around with…her?"

"Of course, I do, but I trust Jago. He knows what he's doing. I've been trying to get close to her, but…"

"She got close to Maya that morning, so we need to be patient. Speaking of Maya, she and Pemba better come back soon."

Orchid watched Jago continuing his training regime with Carrie. Memories played in Orchid's mind of her father training her to control her power. Her trip down memory lane ended when someone called to her and the gang. Maya stood at the door, catching her breath.

"You must come…to the infirmary," Maya said. "Pemba and I…found someone…and he's not well."

"Who is it?" Orchid said.

"You'll see." Maya left the room. Orchid and TJ followed.

"What's going on?" Carrie said.

Jago closed the book. "Let's take a break and find out." They followed them to the infirmary and peeked behind the door. Orchid, Maya, TJ, and Pemba seemed to be working on a man lying on a bed, using the sleeping bag as padding. A wet rag rested on the man's forehead.

"Maya and I found him like this, but he was not alone," Pemba said. "A friend brought him to us and said a metal monster did this, so we brought them here before that storm hit. His friend is in the dungeon right now, waiting for news."

"That's Thunder," Jago said.

"You know him?" Carrie said.

"He took part in the Killer Instinct tournament. His brother had died, or something along those lines. Ultratech might be responsible for it."

Carrie sensed Thunder's heartbeat; it was slowing. Whatever was happening to him, he was dying. Carrie crept into the room. Jago was about to pull her back but stopped himself. Carrie edged close enough to find the source of the problem: two stab wounds on Thunder's stomach. The blood seeped on the rags that Maya and TJ used to put pressure. Orchid worked hard to close them. Carrie gazed at the wounds as her powers stopped the excessive blood flow. She sensed the gang shifting their attention towards her but did not falter.

"Carrie…?" Orchid said.

"Don't mind me. Save Thunder."

Orchid studied Carrie until she resumed her work. She put the finishing touches by wrapping gauzes around Thunder's stomach. "That should do it. That was quick thinking on your part, Carrie. If you had not stopped the bleeding, we would've lost him."

"Will he be okay?"

"Hard to say, but we'll see. If I know Thunder well, he'll get through."


	20. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang continues to plan to strike Ultratech, as well as discover the meaning behind Maya's visions, ARIA's drone has spotted them with little detection, allowing the CEO to plan an assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie.

All was quiet in the infirmary. Carrie sat on a chair, watching over a sleeping Thunder. Ever since helping to save the Nez Perce warrior from death's door, she had never left the room. Carrie lifted the rag from Thunder's head and wetted it before she placed it back. Although Thunder was in stable condition, the fever still lingered.

"Carrie?" Orchid had come into the infirmary.

"H-Hi. I wanted to make sure he was okay. Jago mentioned that he was in that tournament, that something happened to his brother."

"Eagle was one of my recruits. He wanted Ultratech to fall as much as I do because they killed his parents. I sent him to find out about the Killer Instinct tournament. When I learned of his 'death,' I went to find out what had happened. It turned out Eagle was not dead; he was being used as a base to create the Fulgore unit. I could not locate where they were keeping him. Thunder was in the tournament and struck a deal with Ultratech. In exchange for taking part in it, he would recover what remains of Eagle. I told him of what I discovered when he and I crossed paths."

"So…you two are friends?"

"Yes. As for the Fulgore units, Thunder had been hunting them, hoping that one day, one of them will have Eagle," Orchid said.

"It must be hard for him. Why is Ultratech doing this? What did we do to them?"

"It's not what we did. Ultratech would go after anything it perceives as a threat. They would get involved in things they have no business getting into, which is why we have to stop them."

Pemba arrived at the infirmary. "Orchid. We're heading to the dungeon to speak with Aganos."

"Very well. Carrie, you go on ahead, and I'll keep watch on Thunder. I gave Maya a comm device, so she'll fill me on the details."

"O-okay." Carrie went with Pemba, but not without taking a glance at the former agent. She could not explain why, but she sensed a kindred spirit in Orchid.

Carrie and Pemba arrived at a dungeon beneath the base, entwined with the narrow streets like a maze. The room was big enough to fit at least twenty elephants, or in this case, a golem. Jago, TJ, and Maya were talking to Aganos.

"Hey, Care, you and Pemba came in time to meet the big guy," TJ said. Although Pemba was eager to meet the golem, Carrie's expression was a different tune.

"You!" Carrie said as she summoned her powers, lifting Aganos in the air, much to the gang's surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, don't send me away like last time," Aganos said.

"Whoa, calm down, Care! Put him down! He's not hurting anyone," TJ said.

"That thing tried to kill Jago at the Shrine!"

"Carrie, about that, Aganos explained to me what had happened," Jago said. "A black object had attached to his head when we fought. It turned out it was Ultratech's doing, forcing him to do things he did not want to do."

"What he says is true," Aganos said. "I never wanted to hurt him, let alone kill, but the device was too strong. Peer into my mind if you want to see for yourself."

Carrie did so as visions of the golem's life flashed in her eyes. She found a memory in which a fiery humanoid creature bested Aganos and attached the device on its brow. The golem's eyes turned a blood red and voices shrieked in his head, "Subdue all enemies of Ultratech."

"You're…you are telling the truth." Carrie set Aganos on the ground, relieving the tension from the gang. "Forgive me if I shoved you away at the temple."

"You were protecting Jago, so I understand. I should be thanking you," Aganos said. "If you had not pushed me, I would have never met Thunder, and I would have stayed as a slave to Ultratech. Is there a way to see Thunder?"

"He's doing okay if you're worried about him, but that fever is stubborn to leave."

"It'll pass. I can't thank you all for saving Thunder. I didn't know where to turn, and I could do so much to keep him alive."

"It's all right," Maya said. "You and Thunder came at the right time. We are planning to strike Ultratech once we get things online, and we could use the numbers."

"You're going after Ultratech? Why?" Aganos said.

"The raid that happened months ago? Ultratech murdered my friends and family, as well as releasing Kan-Ra, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so reckless in my past missions."

"Maya, there was no way you would've known Ultratech would attack," Pemba said.

"I must agree with the shapeshifter, and I would never forgive them for what they did to me. If it's to ensure that the firm doesn't cause harm to anyone, I'm more than happy to help. Besides, it would be some time before Kan-Ra makes his presence," Aganos said.

"You don't need to worry about Kan-Ra. Maya shoved Mr. Shriveled and Ugly into some portal he had created. He won't be causing trouble," TJ said.

"A portal will not hold Kan-Ra. I know him too well. He would use his dark magic to return to this world, and there's no telling what he'll do next."

"So, there's a chance that the Mummy is back. That's great."

Maya clutched the jeweled scarab design on her chest. She might have misjudged the undead sorcerer when she confronted him. "I may need to find him."

"Are you sure about that?" Jago said. "We don't know that he's back, and even if he is, what would you gain from it?"

"To learn what the visions mean," Maya said. "By finding Kan-Ra, he could tell me what they mean and how to prepare ourselves."

"Finding that sorcerer is a bad idea. He might have a bargain in exchange for the information you seek," Aganos said.

"I second that," Pemba said. "Don't forget that Ultratech still has a bounty on our heads. If any of us step out, they would launch a sneak attack and wipe us out."

Maya fell silent. Pemba and Aganos have made good points. "I don't trust that sorcerer, but it's the only plan we got. As for the factors considered, it's something to reflect. In the meantime, you can stay and rest, Aganos. We'll come down to visit you to make sure you're comfortable."

"I have no complaints. I have traveled around the world on the hunt for Kan-Ra, as well as helping Thunder search for his brother. A good rest is all I need." The small gang left the dungeon, leaving the golem in peace.

"Maya, most of us understand where you're coming from in finding Kan-Ra, but I still don't like the idea," TJ said.

"Neither do I, but as I said, it's the only plan. I'm going to do some guard checks around the citadel. It'll give me something to think. Oh, and TJ, don't forget, we have to do our cardio in the morning."

The former boxer cursed under his breath. Although he did not mind the training, he believed his body needs time to adjust to the elevation. "While Maya's off to guard duty, what are we going to do? It tends to get boring around here."

"I have one thing in mind. Do you play backgammon?" Jago said.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
In the infirmary, Orchid sat next to Thunder while she read her father's journal. She had gotten information from Maya through the comm device, so she was not missing out. The silence contented the former agent until Thunder awoke with a start.

"Thunder?" she said. The Nez Perce warrior composed himself as if he had awoken from a nightmare.

"Orchid?"

"Good that you remembered. How are you feeling?"

"As if I had come close to death's door but pulled away from it. Where am I, and where's Aganos?"

"You're in the City of Dawn—an ancient citadel in South America. Also, Aganos is fine. He's settling in the dungeon since it's the only place to fit him."

"South America? How did I get here?" Thunder winced as small waves of pain coursed through his stomach where the stab wounds were. He glanced at the bandages and flinched at his touch.

"Aganos brought you here, at least country-wise, but Maya and Pemba brought you both to the citadel. You were in bad shape and close to death."

"This Pemba, is she that white bird? I don't know if it was a dream, but I saw a giant white bird holding onto Aganos while I was in his arms."

"Pemba is a shapeshifter."

"She isn't one of those…I don't want to say the name, but…"

"I know what you're talking about, and no, she's not that."

"That's relieving." Thunder propped himself on the bed.

"Wait! You're in no condition to be getting up!" Orchid said.

"Don't worry. I need to sit up." Thunder did so, slow as he could. He took deep breaths to lessen the pain from his wounds.

"Maya gave me a brief through the comm device after they had finished talking with Aganos. I understand you're searching for your brother, but what the hell were you thinking? That Fulgore unit you fought could've killed you."

"It's no less than the struggles I must deal when searching for Eagle. I was hoping he was there, but Aganos and I discovered something else. Does 'Project Carrie' ring a bell?"

"No, it doesn't. Why?"

"We learned about this project involving a girl named Carrie White and 'Black Prom.' Aganos claimed to have seen her, but I was uncertain since the information stated her death in June."

"Carrie is here with us, and she's alive. It turns out that Jago, my brother, has had her the whole time," Orchid said. "I don't know how, but I'm glad he did. She had also saved your life."

"She did?" Thunder did not remember from his close shave with death, but the voice of a young woman played in his mind. That would explain the strange voice in my head. "This Carrie, you must not let her out of your sight. If Ultratech gets ahold of her-"

"I know, and that won't happen. I'll inform Jago about this since he's caring for her. We'll check on you now and then," Orchid said. "Until your strength returns, you rest."

"I have no complaints. I have time to heal," Thunder said.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Goddammit!" TJ plopped on the floor. He had lost another game of backgammon to Jago in the main room.

"You shouldn't use the Lord's name in vain," Carrie said.

"Sorry. I don't know how Jago slipped past me," TJ said.

"I took advantage when you left yourself open," Jago said.

Orchid arrived after her visit with Thunder. "What's going on here?"

"Your brother whooped TJ in a game of backgammon for the second time, and now he's butthurt," Pemba said in Dzongkha.

"TJ, you've been the heavyweight champion for twenty years, but can't beat a humble monk in a board game?" Orchid said.

"I like to see you try this, O. This shit is like poker, chess, and checkers combined."

"I don't mind, and not to brag, I happen to be good at two of the three games mentioned."

"Be, my, guest." TJ offered Orchid his seat. Jago had reset the board, and the siblings played their round. Maya returned from her guard checks.

"Backgammon, eh? Whose winning?" Maya said.

"The game started, but these two are going at it," TJ said. The game went on for what seemed like hours until Jago bested Orchid, though it was close.

"You're a worthy opponent as always. You did well on your first try, sister," Jago said.

"When you're in the military for quite a while, it pays to have a smart mind," Orchid said.

"All right, I'm about to go to sleep. Must go through a morning run. I'll see you later," TJ said and left to his quarters.

Jago glanced at Carrie rubbing her eyes. It was getting late. "Get some sleep, Carrie. Tomorrow, we'll resume your training." Carrie nodded and headed to her quarters. Pemba followed as fatigue took over her.

"I'll go on one more check around the citadel before I turn myself in for the night," Maya said.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Jago said, referring to the backgammon game.

"I'll take a rain check for now." Maya left the room, leaving only the siblings.

"How about going for one more?" Orchid said.

"Very well," Jago said. "How is Thunder doing?"

"He awoke not too long ago and was so determined to find his brother, but I advised him against going out again. I didn't get the chance to ask you this, but how did you get Carrie? Ultratech had never expected that Tibet would be the last area to find Carrie. I'm curious how you kept her under the radar in the past few months."

"I didn't know that Ultratech was after her until those raptors appeared. Even then, something told me to help Carrie. After I freed myself from Omen, I went on a small retreat to recover. One night, I had a dream. I was in a white void, and a creature appeared to me: a tiger skull with fiery eyes. At first, I assumed it was another of Omen's tricks, but I sensed nothing evil from it. It revealed to be a guardian. It told me that a person with a tortured soul would come to the temple and that I needed to help that person."

"Jago, don't you find it a coincidence? First, this tiger creature comes in your dream and tells you to help a tortured soul that's coming to the temple. Then, as you return, Carrie appears."

"It does seem like that. Fate has a funny way of giving you purpose. Carrie was not alone; an old man was there. We had a chat, and he entrusted me to care for her. Carrie was cautious around me, but I gained her trust as time passed. I earned it when I rescued her from Omen. That damn demon wanted to turn her into a warrior of Gargos, like hell if I let that happen."

"So, you got your revenge and saved an innocent life. I bet you didn't know that Carrie had powers."

"You had no idea how shocked I was when Carrie sent Aganos away while he was under Ultratech's control. I thought of the battle I had with Omen after I saw what Carrie could do. I had to protect her, not only from Gargos and his minions but also other forms of evil. If they harness her powers, the terror would be too great."

Orchid let it sink into her mind. "Damn, you have your work cut out for this. Thunder mentioned we should not let Carrie out of our sights."

"I know. Aganos had explained it to me at the dungeon, about 'Project Carrie.' I can't imagine what damage they would do if they get ahold of Carrie," Jago said. "Even though it's an assumption, it's something we should not turn away."

"Agreed. If our father were alive, he'd be proud of what you've been doing for Carrie." Jago turned away, his eyes glossy. Shit. Orchid had almost forgotten that Jago had never met their father. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know, and he'd be proud of us too. Now how about we finish this game so that I can beat you," Jago said.

"Ha, you wish! Hey, Jago, I'm here if you need help with Carrie's training. I researched her powers, and I'll apply a bit of the training father did with me."

"Thank you, sister."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two weeks had passed. There was no unusual activity in the City of Dawn, which was a good thing for the gang, but always on guard. Thunder recovered well and was strong enough to visit Aganos in the dungeon. Both had gotten visits from their friends, including Carrie. She still retained her shy nature around new people.

At a near reservoir, Jago continued his training with Carrie. Even though she got better with her powers, the heart strain was still a problem.

"Having trouble?" Orchid said, arriving at the reservoir.

"Taking a break," Jago said. "I don't want Carrie risking another cardiac tamponade attack."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a medical condition where fluids fill inside the heart sac. Happens when there is trauma around the chest area. Fatal if not treated. Carrie's powers and her old injuries might be a factor to the strains."

"Let me help. I could lessen the strain in Carrie's heart," Orchid said.

Carrie fell silent. She was cautious towards Orchid for a good reason. When she, Jago, and Pemba arrived at the agent's hideout, she had sensed that Orchid was aware of her past. Orchid could have told Jago this at any time but did not. Was it out of pity or she kept it silent to protect her brother? Even so, the kindred spirit in Orchid still lingered.

"O-okay," Carrie said.

Orchid sat next to them. "I could tell you're getting better, but you're holding something back. Are you afraid of your gift?"

"S-Sometimes," Carrie said. "It's a love/hate thing. I admired it, but at the same time, I'm in fear due to my emotions, especially anger."

Orchid rubbed her chin. Her emotions link with her powers, much like mine. "'Anger may be a powerful emotion, but it's useless in battle.' My father said those words when he was training me."

"To do what?"

"This." Orchid closed her eyes and focused. A soft yellow glow covered her hand as the FireCat appeared by her side.

Carrie backed away as she sought Jago for comfort, but the warrior-monk was not concerned. The FireCat would not harm anyone unless something threatened its partner. Like any curious animal, the FireCat crept towards Carrie, sniffing her.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you," Orchid said. She motioned the FireCat to come. It did so and plopped onto its master's lap, eager for a good rub.

"Doesn't it hurt when you touch it?"

"It's more energy-like than it is fire, but it can start one. I can also change into one by will."

"What? How can you do that?"

"Like you, Carrie, Orchid was born with that power," Jago said. "It had passed from our grandmother, is that right, sister?"

"Yeah, from our father's side."

"So, does that mean…your father could do that too?" Carrie said.

"No," Orchid said. "He had the gene than the power itself. My grandmother was a test subject on a project during World War II. Father never told me much of it, only that it was top secret. Like your powers, Carrie, I could summon it if I get angry enough, that is until my father trained me.

"He had to teach me to control not only my rage but also channel it. To do that, he had me create a mental trigger to summon the FireCat. He also stated that I had to connect with something that made me feel proud and strong. With your case, Carrie, the negative emotions have linked with your powers. You need to wean yourself off that, so let's start with something simple. Can you make a ball of water?"

"Of course."

"All right, let's try. I'll time you on how long you hold onto your powers."

Carrie stretched her arms towards the water, forming a ball. It was going well at first until she tapped into her powers, as memories of her past etched in her mind. The strain returned to her heart, and the water ball dissolved. The siblings were quick to react. Even Orchid's FireCat approached the young woman out of concern.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I can't embrace my powers."

"Embracing it doesn't happen at a fast rate," Orchid said. "It takes patience, time, and acceptance, regardless of what powers we have." Orchid went behind Carrie and placed her hands on the young woman's back. Carrie became stiff at first but eased as Orchid rubbed her back in circular motions. "All right, Carrie, take deep breaths. Think of something that makes you happy. It's okay to be afraid of your powers, but you must be the one in charge."

Carrie followed Orchid's words as she stretched her arms towards the water. Carrie closed her eyes and focused. She pushed aside the dark memories of her past and imagined herself as a bird flying in the sky. She wanted to be free. Carrie opened her eyes, and to her surprise, the water ball grew about the size of a planet. The reservoir was empty. Her chest heaved small amounts of air, and her hands shook.

"How did I...?" Carrie said.

"Stay calm, Carrie, you did great," Orchid said. "Now, as slow as you can, pour the water back into the reservoir."

Carrie did so, and the reservoir returned to normal as if it was never empty. She stared at her hands, and the prevalent strain in the heart did not attack this time.

"I can't believe I did that," Carrie said.

"You see, Carrie, you can control it if you put your mind to it." A comm device rang as Orchid answered. "This is Orchid, come in."

"I'm having a small meeting at the dungeon," Maya said. "I have a solution on the plan I had in mind about Kan-Ra and the visions."

"When is that?"

"Tonight. By the way, TJ wants to know about the planet-sized water ball at the reservoir. We could see it from the spot where we took the trail for our cardio workout."

"Brother and I were teaching Carrie a few things. There's nothing to worry. We'll see you there soon."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The dungeon stayed lit with torches licking the wood. The gang gathered around for the meeting, including Aganos and Thunder.

"I'm sure most of us know by now that I had a plan about Kan-Ra in the case he had returned to this world. Before I go into it, what is the news about Ultratech?" Maya said.

"According to my agents, security is tight. The attacks on Ultratech have gotten them on edge," Orchid said. "So far, they are not aware that we have gone into hiding, and we want to keep it that way. As for this secret project, information is hard to come by, but my agents will investigate it. Now, about this plan, what do you have in mind?"

"It's dangerous, but if successful, we should determine the meaning of the vision I've had about O Diabo." Maya had a device from the monitoring room. She pressed a few buttons, and the machine came alive. It showed the image of a bipedal wolf-like beast wearing tattered pants.

"Is that…a wolf?" Carrie said.

"A werewolf to be exact," Maya said. "This is Baron Konrad von Sabrewulf. His clan aligned with us in the 19th century until tragedy struck. He was human until a trophy claw from a werewolf left a cut on him, but even in the death, the curse lingers on. There is a death sentence on him for stealing relics, but I'm willing to put that aside for one reason." Maya switched the screen, showing a desolate castle. "There's a relic in a secret chamber below the library at his castle in Europe, called the Book of Khepri. With it, we can track Kan-Ra. One of us will have to go to retrieve it." Silence entered the dungeon. No one was certain who would be a volunteer to go on this mission.

"One doesn't walk into the lair of a werewolf," TJ said. "Most of us who were in the tournament haven't known Wulf that much, but what I know is that he's dangerous. He would tear apart anyone that would dare venture in his turf."

"Not only that, Ultratech still has a bounty on our heads. If any of us steps out, they would be on us. The odds will also not be in our favor if we reduce the numbers," Pemba said.

"Numbers don't always win a battle," Thunder said. "It helps, but it does not determine which side will survive in future conflicts. That said, I will go on this mission. I'm the last person that Ultratech would go after, and I don't fear the himiinhaama."

"I will go as well," Aganos said. "Even though I should stay, Thunder will need someone to cover him in case that monster attacks."

"Are you sure you could handle a wild dog-man?" TJ said.

"I have faced many things in the past," Aganos said. "One crazed werewolf is nothing to me."

"Then it's settled. You and Thunder will head out on the mission first thing in the morning," Maya said.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
ARIA observed the world through the drones and satellites inside the Pinnacle. She was on the search for the small group, and it would not be long before they expose themselves. For the time being, her drones projected two screens of two people living in different areas.

The first was a man with short golden locks and a braided beard. Elaborate tattoos etched all over his muscled torso. He carried a massive broadsword with rune designs as if he had come from the past long ago. The second was a young woman with a half-Korean and half-Chinese descent. Her flaming red hair pulled to a ponytail, with small straight bangs. A red-rose and golden dragon tattoo snaked on her right arm and hand.

ARIA ignored the doors opening and closed as Cinder arrived. "Has Project Carrie started?"

"Yeah, but slow. The DNA from the Iceman is helpful, but we need the neighborhood psychic girl," Cinder said.

"I already have my drones searching for her, as well as our enemies. Until then, we have other matters to attend. This man called Tusk wield a sword with unique elements. I wish to study him and his weapon. His last location is in Ice Haven, and that is where we would go."

Cinder rubbed his hands. "Oh, this should be fun. Are we going after that dragon girl Kim as well? She already whooped my ass once."

"My drones will watch Ms. Wu from the shadows. Also, bring a Fulgore unit and a Stalker for the latest mission." Once Cinder got his orders and left, ARIA received a message from one of the drones about Carrie and the group. It had detected heat energy within the City of Dawn. So that's where they are. Before I leave, I will prepare to launch an assault. Soon, I will have them all in my grasp, dead or alive.


	21. Ultratech Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultratech launches an assault against their enemies in the City of Dawn to capture them, but little did they know that they awakened a terrible power within Carrie, where no one is safe.

Carrie awoke in the middle of the night. Strands of her strawberry-mixed golden hair clung to her brow. A strange tension crept into the air. Two more weeks had passed since the gang stayed in the City of Dawn. Thunder and Aganos had long since left on their mission. She glanced at Orchid, Maya, and Pemba, who were asleep. Carrie slipped off her sleeping bag and crept out of the room.

Carrie checked the other room where Jago and TJ slept. The monk was in a deep sleep, but where was TJ? Carrie stepped outside, where she spotted TJ sitting on the collapsed arch. Carrie had not mingled with the former boxer, though they had spoken on a few occasions. She climbed on the fallen arch, startling TJ.

"Oh, it's you, Care. You scared me," he said.

"I'm sorry, sir. Couldn't sleep," Carrie said.

"Same here. I had never seen the sky like this before. You don't see things like this, even in the South Side, because the city lights would engulf the stars. Hell, you couldn't even see the moon."

Carrie gazed at the sky. One band from the Milky Way arched like a dark starry rainbow. "It is like God is showing us His starry heaven in the darkness. Mama is up there. She had mentioned we would be in heaven together, but…"

"Well, I'm sure she would not want you to feel sad. God put us on this Earth for one reason or another. Yeah, I went to church as a kid, though it was a long time ago."

"Forgive me if I ask, but…do you believe in God?"

"Put it this way: after everything that has happened in my life, nothing would surprise me. I want people to remember me when my time comes." TJ stared at his scarred arms. "I had it all when I became the champ in the world of boxing, but now, it's hollow. I didn't know what path to take until I joined with Orchid and her group."

"What did you do before then, joining Orchid's group and being this boxer?" Carrie said.

"I…I was…" TJ muttered the last words.

"Huh?"

"I was a…a janitor."

Carrie fell silent at first until she laughed, which was the first time in her life. "I'm…I'm sorry, sir, I can't see you as a janitor."

"Glad I made you laugh. Also, whenever a person calls me sir, I half-expect my father to creep from behind and give me the shivers. TJ would do. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I wanted to see…what Jago sees in you. Care, I'm going to be 100% real.

"When I heard about Black Prom and saw the videos…it is hard to describe it. I've gotten used to seeing many things, from robots running a company to crazy skeletal people. I did not fear them, but that Prom incident: it scared the hell out of me. I pray every night not to meet whoever caused that carnage. When Jago brought you to O's hideout and introduced you to us, I wanted to run until Orchid calmed me.

"Even so, I was still cautious. On the day you helped us save Thunder's life, I saw you in a different light. I kept thinking to myself, 'This girl is not some monster that the media portrays.' I'm still fearful of you, but not that often. I guess the story Orchid told me had rubbed off on me."

"Yeah, she seems like a nice person, but I'm still cautious of her," Carrie said.

"Is it because that she's an agent, and that she'll turn you to the authorities for the Black Prom thing?" TJ said. "If she wanted to do that, she could've done it through the times we stayed in Ukraine. The government would have you and O both."

"What do you mean the government would want Orchid? Is it because of her powers?"

"It's not my place to say, but Ultratech framed her for a crime she did not commit back in the States. That's why she fled to Europe and started her group."

"Does Jago know about this?"

"Not to my knowledge, but even if he did, I'm certain he would keep things quiet. He doesn't want his sister in prison or, God forbid, death row for a crime she did not commit. Even though they've never interacted like normal siblings, they're still family."

Carrie fell silent and gazed at the twinkling sky. She shouldn't judge Orchid. After all, she did help whenever she went training with Jago. The voice in her head shrieked once again.

"Judgement Day will come for you, little girl, and to the rest of those godless heathens."

A vision flashed before her eyes. It showed the City of Dawn in flames, with cyborgs equipped with plasma claws and raptors. Each of them had the U symbol. The gang was dying, even herself. As it ended, Carrie shook her head, trying to get the images out of her mind.

"Is everything okay?" TJ said.

"I'm fine. Must be a headache. I should go back to sleep," Carrie said.

"Good idea. A good night's rest can chase even the worst headaches away. I'll stay out here a little longer. You have a good night."

"You too." As Carrie headed to her quarters, the vision she had would not leave her be. Whatever it was, it had an ominous feeling.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Milky Way's dazzling display lingered in the sky until light from the sun ended it. It heralded a brand-new day at the City of Dawn. Carrie was the first to awaken. She viewed the sun's light blessing the ancient city. The vision she had last night was on her mind. Was God showing this as a warning or was it some form of penance in store for her and her new friends?

"Carrie?" Jago clambered on the fallen arches, along with Orchid and Pemba. Each of them had a piece of fruit for breakfast. Jago handed a banana to Carrie.

"Thank you," Carrie said. "I…had a vision last night. Not sure what it means, but I can't help but have this ominous impression."

"Carrie, we've been in the Andes for a month," Pemba said. "So far, nothing bad has happened."

"Still, we need to be vigilant," Jago said. He understood how visions worked and took heed of the message.

"Can't argue with that. Say, how about we head to the lake and do some training? It'll lift some spirits on a morning like this," Orchid said.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They arrived at a plateau near the lake. After some morning yoga, training ensured to sustain their strength. Since it was a rest day for Carrie, only Jago and Orchid trained. Their shouts did not phase Carrie. Even the local wildlife such as llamas did not mind the siblings training. Carrie glanced at a small object circling the sky; more likely a condor. She paid no mind and viewed the lake.

A soft rumble spread through the sky. Dark clouds gathered around the mountain peaks at the west. Carrie shivered as if she sensed doom approaching. Was this a sign of things to come or was it a remote storm?

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Pemba said. "I'm curious about the vision you had that night."

"You might not like it," Carrie said.

"I can take it," Pemba said. Carrie explained to the shapeshifter about the vision she had last night in detail. "That is a concern. We should let them know. Hey, Jago, Orchid, you two have a minute?"

"What is it?" Orchid said as she and Jago took a break. Pemba told them what Carrie had mentioned in the vision. "Are you certain that Ultratech would attack us?"

"Well, given that it's been a month since we stayed here, I would assume they had given up," Carrie said.

"Or they're biding their time. More of a reason to prepare ourselves," Jago said.

"I should let Maya know to keep her guard up. She and TJ are at the trail for their cardio workout," Orchid said, prepping her comm device.

"It might be sooner," Pemba said. "How long has that condor been in the sky?"

"It's a bird. What did you expect?"

"Well, last I checked, condors don't stay in one spot." Pemba squinted at the bird, which seemed like a tiny dot. More storm clouds gathered, providing some darkness. It allowed the shapeshifter to have a better look. Her eyes widened, and her heart raced in her chest. It was no bird; it was a drone. "Carrie, stay close to them."

"Pemba, what's wrong?" Jago said, but the shapeshifter did not answer. She focused her attention on a wooded area, where little movement occurred. Pemba crept closer until she dove into the woods, tapping into her powers. A loud screech and violent thrashing took place. Jago and Orchid kept Carrie close, waiting. Pemba in the form of the gray and black wolf emerged, along with a Stalker. Pemba tore out the raptor's throat.

A loud alarm klaxon blared throughout the City of Dawn. Sentry guns emerged from the walls, preparing to take out any intruder, at least they hoped they did. A thunderous roar echoed, and a massive Ultratech dropship appeared from the sky. Although one of the heavy canons shot down one, more came with an army of Stalkers and Fulgore units. The sentry guns fired on the groups, but the gang slaughtered those slipping in the cracks.

Bodies of Stalkers and Fulgore units piled on the ground, leaking with either blood or oil. More kept coming. Half the sentry guns were out of ammo. Several more jerked around as if trying to find their targets. Maya and TJ arrived to help, but it would not be enough to withstand the attack.

"Enough of this!" Pemba said as she changed into a dragon. Keeping the gang between her legs, she breathed fire towards the army. The Stalkers and Fulgore units stayed back, waiting for a small window to attack. A fiery comet emerged from the clouds and slammed to the ground. It left no dent, but it revealed a man whose body consumed in flames. It was Cinder.

"Well, well, well, the anti-Ultratech squad," Cinder said. "Oh, I guess we're missing Chiefy and the Rockman, but we'll get them later." He spotted Carrie within the gang. "I take that must be Carrie. She seems prettier than in the media."

"What is it you want?" Maya said.

"Geez, hostile, even after coming here with open arms. All right, I'll cut to the chase: you guys have two options to consider," Cinder said. "You come with us—alive and unharmed or continue with this worthless battle. Either way, ARIA wants you all…how can I put this…silenced?"

"By that, she wants us dead," Orchid said.

"Well, not everyone. We could leave one alive," Cinder said, glancing at Carrie.

"If you think you and your goons are going to take Carrie from us, you have another thing coming!" Pemba said.

"Oh, come on, it's not like that. We want to help Carrie find her happy place after all the bullshit she went through. So, what it will be?" Cinder lit the flames from his hands. "Are you in or out?"

"The only one who's going to be out is you, fake-ass HeatBlast wannabe!" TJ said.

"Ooh, nice pun, Mr. Fist. I don't know if any of you watched the news for the weather, but the temperature is going to be hot, like this battle!" Cinder said and shot a blast of fire towards the gang. Pemba blocked the flames. The thick scales acted like armor, but it left everyone open to the Ultratech army.

One Stalker sneaked and yanked Carrie by the leg from the gang before any could respond. As it dragged her, Carrie watched her friends overrun by the Stalkers and Fulgore units. Once at a distance, the Stalker lunged for a bite.

Why can't they leave us alone? They are no better than the Ultras! I must…I must…KILL THEM ALL! A dark force erupted in Carrie as she stopped the Stalker. She focused, causing the raptor to screech in pain as if something burned its brain. It turned red and exploded. Carrie floated to the air and watched the Ultratech army overwhelming her friends.

Carrie unleashed a powerful telekinetic push, shoving everyone off the gang. Carrie exploded the heads of Fulgore units and forced the Stalkers to kill each other. The Ultratech army launched their attacks, but Carrie sent them back. She floated towards the lake and formed a barrier around herself. She raised a pillar of water and went inside the twister. With her powers, the tornado took the shape of a water dragon. It growled until its thunderous roar boomed throughout the City of Dawn.


	22. A Telekinetic Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie unleashes the full extent of her powers and goes on a rampage. Not only that, portals emerge from around the world, causing mayhem. Who will survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie.

Ominous clouds covered the sky, as well as several Ultratech dropships. Strong winds blew across the trees in the borders of the Andes. Ultratech launched an assault in the City of Dawn until Carrie awakened a dark force. She demolished most of the army made of Fulgore and the Stalker units. She formed a dragon with the water at the lake, ready to strike.

Carrie made Cinder stiff and floated in the air. She was about to unleash her rage when bullets sprayed from the dropships. Sensing it, she stretched out her left arm, causing the rounds to slow and stop. Flinging Cinder far from the citadel, Carrie focused her attention on the dropships.

"Yes, my child, kill them all!" the voice said in Carrie's head, a mixture of her own, Margaret, and a demon. "Kill them all!"

Carrie sent the bullets back, causing severe damage. She formed large tornadic waterspouts, trapping the dropships. Carrie sent any remaining Fulgore and the Stalker units on land inside the twisters. She combined them into one giant waterspout.

The torrent fried the circuit on the trapped Fulgore units and drowned the Stalkers. The wind speed around the waterspout was the same as its land counterpart. Carrie glanced at the stormy sky. She changed the giant waterspout into a planet-sized ball of water. The dragon roared as two lightning bolts struck the ball, with streaks surrounding it. She steadied the ball, even as it grew. Carrie tossed it far from the City of Dawn, where it exploded.

The force rippled across the Andes. Seeking shelter under Pemba in her dragon form, the gang watched in awe and horror. Flocks of birds flew away as bolts of lightning struck the ground, igniting a fire.

It was like in Carrie's vision, but different. More thunderous roars boomed the sky as swarms of Ultratech dropships emerged. Carrie stretched her arms to the dark sky as tornadoes touched the ground, mixing with the fire. Carrie maneuvered the fiery twisters, striking the dropships. They fell like dead burning flies.

"You all will BURN!" Carrie said as she combined the fiery twisters into a giant ball and exploded it. The force seared a large number of dropships.

"STOP!" ARIA's voice boomed from the remaining ships' external speakers. The gang had to cover their ears; even Carrie did as she roared. It gave the dropships enough time to escape the carnage at high speed.

Growling, Carrie brought one of the dropships down with her powers. The water dragon sensed the survivors and charged toward the crash site. Waves crashed into the woods whenever the water dragon stepped foot on the ground, wiping all in its path. Carrie found two Ultratech soldiers crawling from their crash ship with minor injuries. One of them spotted the incoming danger and ran. The other soldier was not so lucky as Carrie stiffened and lifted him in the air.

"No, please, spare me!" the soldier said, but his cries were on deaf ears as Carrie put immense pressure until she split the body in half. Carrie went after the last living soldier. Although her vision tinted red, she sensed where her next victim was. The soldier hid in a nearby village.

"Find and kill that sinner!" the voice said in her head.

Carrie stormed through the village, with waves crashing into houses. The villagers ran for their lives; they had nothing to defend from a monster like that. It meant nothing to Carrie as she searched for her victim. She found the Ultratech soldier amongst the fleeing crowd. Carrie chucked the soldier away from the villagers. She was about to unleash her wrath until something dropped on her head.

"Carrie, stop this!" Jago's voice echoed through Carrie. If he was here, that meant the gang was here as well. It made no difference to Carrie as she shook the warrior-monk off her.

Jago landed in a roll, placing himself between Carrie and the Ultratech soldier. Carrie tried to go after them, but Jago shot a fireball above the eye. He did not want to hurt Carrie; only to snap her out of whatever tranced fury she had plunged. The water dragon backed away as it shook off any embers and roared. Jago refused to budge. The Ultratech soldier curled in a fetal position, body shaking. Everything stopped, and all was quiet.

"That's enough, Carrie!" Jago said. "This man has already surrendered. He's no longer a threat."

"No! More will come after us!"

"I don't doubt that, but they retreated; called back even for now. That power took control of you. Look around at what it made you do in your fury."

Carrie surveyed the area. Most of the villagers' homes had swept away. Trees had uprooted or torn from the ground. The villagers, which the gang was aiding, shook while uttering words. The wind carried the smoke from a distant fire burning in the forest.

No…what have I done? Carrie could not believe she did it again. Even though in a different area and fewer people, the carnage was the same. She lowered her head and whimpered, shedding from her watery cloak. A torrential storm cast on the land, dousing the distant flames. Carrie approached Jago, with tears streaming from her eyes, even though hard to tell from the rain.

"Jago…I…" Carrie said.

Jago wrapped Carrie in a comforting embrace. He sensed something inside Carrie had snapped as if a fuse had blown, but now, it fell silent. A small tap on the shoulder intruded the moment as they glanced at the frightened soldier.

"I'll tell you everything I know, as long as you keep her away from me, understand?" he said. "Keep that freak away from me!"

"W-What did you call me?" Carrie said.

"You don't think I know what you did? They talk about it in Ultratech," the soldier said. "Tell me, when you destroyed your hometown in Maine, and killed those people, did you have remorse for them? I doubt that. You hated them. Then, that special night comes, and you sent those people to Hell, as you and that freak you called a mother—"

TJ punched the soldier before he could finish, knocking him cold. "That should shut him up."

Although Jago did not like the soldier calling Carrie a freak, what he said did not make sense. Carrie would never destroy a town and kill people, could she? Carrie destroyed a village, even though blinded by her rage and no one had died. Her attack against Ultratech did not count since it was an act of self-defense. Still, so many questions ran through his head, and they need answers.

After aiding the villagers, the gang returned to the City of Dawn with their hostage. The fire did not spread close to the ancient city, but it was a reminder of how dangerous Carrie's power was. They left alone the scattered remains of the Ultratech army. Jago watched over a sleeping Carrie in the quarters; the gang questioned the hostage in the main room.

The incident was fresh on Jago's mind, as well as what the Ultratech soldier had said. I do not doubt that Carrie's power is a double-edged sword, but what that soldier said…what happened? His train of thought halted when small steps entered the room. Jago did not glance at the visitor; only sensing the presence of his sister.

"Don't mind me, Jago. I wanted to make sure how Carrie is doing," Orchid said.

"A little shaken, but all right. How did it go?"

"He sang like a songbird. ARIA plans to steal Carrie's DNA to create more super soldiers. Can you imagine that, using the poor girl, like a Guinea pig? If that's not evil, then I don't know what is. Brother…it was hard, watching that happen, but…"

"The first time I witness Carrie unleash her power, it caught me off guard. I was aware of the risks, but I made a choice to train Carrie. When we came back, she told me a voice echoed in her head. 'Kill them all' it uttered, as it did before. She fell asleep before I asked her about it. When Carrie opens more, I'll discover the meaning of those words."

"What she did gave us a scare, but Ultratech started it. Also, seeing what she did was more reason we have to help Carrie."

"That soldier mentioned about Carrie destroying her home and killing people. Ultratech might be pulling a lie because I don't see it. Carrie is too sweet of a girl to do such a thing, but I'm curious about her past. I know so little of it. You told me that you researched her powers, but I sensed you found more than that. Orchid, what is it that you are not telling me about Carrie?"

Orchid gulped. Was this it, the day that Jago was going to learn the truth about Carrie? She composed herself and prepared for the worst. "Jago, what you have to understand is—"

"Hey, guys," Pemba said as she approached the room. "I hate to interrupt the family session, but something strange is going on outside." Jago and Orchid did not want to leave Carrie alone. Ultratech might pull off a sneak attack to get Carrie while she was in this state. "I'll keep watch on Carrie. You two go on ahead."

"Thanks, Pemba," Jago said as he and Orchid left the room.

TJ and Maya were outside when Jago and Orchid arrived. They stared at a distant bank of clouds splitting from each other to reveal mountains from the west. A swirling patch of darkness hovered over the peaks.

"What the hell is going on?" TJ said.

"That day has come," Maya said.

The portal was like the one Maya had seen when she confronted Kan-Ra, only more significant. The visions she had about the threat was coming to pass, and they still had not found a way on how to deal with it. A thunderous roar boomed across the sky as a U-ship emerged from the clouds.

"They're back again?" Orchid said. They checked the skies for more U-ships, but none so far.

The U-ship landed in front of them. The bottom of its fuselage opened, revealing its walkway. Clinking metal echoed inside the ship, getting louder as if someone wore heels. The gang prepared themselves for whatever comes their way. ARIA emerged as she stepped foot on the ground. Although Orchid had seen ARIA from her visit to Ukraine, and TJ to a certain extent, this was a first for Maya and Jago. They heard of ARIA on many occasions but never seen what she was like until today.

"ARIA…what are you doing here?" Orchid said.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I have come with talks of peace."

"Peace? You sure as hell didn't bring peace when you sent your army to wipe us out and tried to capture Carrie!"

"At first, but I had started the Pinnacle Protocol, allowing all units to return to HQ. I mentioned before that a day like this would come, but I have not expected it would happen so soon."

"You may have pulled your army back, but your presence is enough to piss me off. It's time to put an end to this!" Electric currents sizzled through Orchid's weapons.

ARIA had her drones ready. "You would go this far over a petty grudge? The incompetence of humanity never ceases to amaze me."

"You need help in this one, O?" TJ said.

"I can handle it, but if things go south, you and the others can jump in," Orchid said. Circling each other, ARIA and Orchid waited on who would make the first move.

"There's still time to talk," ARIA said. "Shedding blood is not essential."

"That ship had long since sailed."

"Is your revenge more critical than what is happening in this world?"

"Only if it's about you." Orchid attacked with her weapons, but ARIA in her booster drone tackled upward. She sent her drones to keep the agent from striking and allowing herself to gain the upper hand. It did not last long as Orchid drove her padded knee onto the CEO. She changed into her FireCat form and tackled ARIA, pushing her into a corner.

ARIA switched into her blade drone body and struck Orchid. She sent her drones once again to keep Orchid from attacking. ARIA sent small grenades in an arc towards the agent. She combined her drones into herself and attacked. She would only remain in this form for no more than thirty seconds. It was not enough as Orchid struck back.

Orchid took down ARIA's bass drone body, only for the booster drone body to take its place. ARIA tackled the agent and sent her blade drone to stop her opponent. Annoyed, Orchid struck the drone, only for ARIA to attack.

ARIA fired small blasts located on her knees and tackled. As ARIA sent a drone to stop Orchid, the agent destroyed it. ARIA's last droid body emerged, but Orchid reacted as she turned into her FireCat form. She pounced on ARIA, her claws inching toward her face.

"Before I send you to the scrap heap, do you have any last words to say?" Orchid said.

"Destroy me if you wish, but that will result in me downloading to another frame at headquarters. Besides, I bring forth an offering to each of you," ARIA said.

"Any offering you have for us will be nothing but lies," Maya said.

"What if I told you that it is information that you crave?"

"Does it have something to do with that portal in the sky?"

"That, and more. For you, Maya, the surveillance of the Coven and a member that might be of interest. I will also return the Night Guard relics taken from Sabrewulf and our headquarters. For Orchid and Jago, the Aries Nine Project and their father's death. For TJ, the full disclosure of how his DNA got altered. I will also reveal what I know about the alien Glacius, as well as Kan-Ra and the Onryō Hisako."

"As tempting as this offering is, why come to us now when you could've wiped us out?" Jago said.

"The fate of humanity—even the world is at stake. If we do not band together, everything we know will perish forever. The world would plunge into total darkness," ARIA said. "You could destroy me if you wish, but joining forces is the only way to survive. I'll see to it that my agents will work with you for any missions, and we'll need everyone."

"How can we know this isn't some trick?" Orchid said.

"If it were, my army would have remained and resumed in the mission of capturing you and the group," ARIA said.

Cursing under her breath, Orchid backed away and reverted to human form. "Jago, get Pemba, Carrie, and our little hostage. Tell them we're going on a small trip to New York. With any hope, we won't stay there for too long." Her brother did so without saying a word.

"I am glad that you and your group have agreed to help us," ARIA said.

"We're only joining forces because our interests align for the time being, and on one condition. You and your flunkies are going to stay away from Carrie. Don't talk to her. Don't get near her. Don't even be in her presence. If you're in one section in Ultratech, and Carrie had passed by there, you get away from that area. Stay away from Carrie, understand?"

"What if Carrie would have serious health issues afflicted from her abilities?"

"I could make it an exception, but we'll be watching to make sure there's no funny business. Other than that, that's it."

"Very well. We'll head to the Pinnacle in New York to discuss further plans. One more thing: I sent a U-ship to pick up Thunder and Aganos from Sabrewulf's castle as we speak. They are fine in case you ask," ARIA said as she headed to her ship.

"Orchid, I do not like this. It could be a trap," Maya said.

"If it is a trap, we'll make sure to give Ultratech hell. For now, with this situation, it is the only option we got."


	23. The Tiger & The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the impending invasion from another dimension, ARIA recruits her agents and her enemies to join forces, and to find more skilled fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Killer Instinct belongs to Microsoft and Rare. Carrie belongs to Stephen King.

The U-ship flew at hyper speed, heading to the Pinnacle in New York. The gang sat in silence in its belly. Orchid and Maya got in contact with their respective groups to explain the situation. Their followers did not like the idea one bit, but they did not oppose. Saving the world was more important than the conflict against Ultratech.

Carrie stared at the cold metal floor. Though she acted in self-defense when Ultratech attacked, she had lost herself in her rage. She glanced at the Ultratech captive. The soldier gazed at Carrie as if peering into her soul. She closed her eyes, and an unseen force slammed the captive's head against the wall. He grasped the back of his head, grabbing the gang's attention.

"Hey!" he said to Jago. "Can you tell that freak to stop slamming me?" TJ struck his elbow against the captive's face. The soldier groaned as he grabbed his blood-leaking nose.

"You need to stop calling Carrie a freak," TJ said. "You should be thanking Jago for saving your ass. If not for him, Carrie would have killed you. Is that what you want?" The soldier said nothing as he turned away. "I thought so." He glanced at Jago and Carrie as he patted his balled fist against his chest as if to say, "I got your back."

Jago smiled beneath his mask. He rubbed Carrie's back. "Are you okay?"

"No. I still think it could be a trap," Carrie said.

"You're not the only one," Orchid said. "I hate siding with the enemy, but given with that portal in the sky and how malicious it seemed, what choice do we have? ARIA mentioned she has information about it and for us, but I don't expect her to keep her word."

"I'm surprised they have kept watch on the Coven," Maya said.

"You never mentioned about them," Pemba said.

"It's a memory I'm not fond of, even to this day. I never told anyone except Orchid, but I did have a sister," Maya said. "Her name was Mira. We trained and worked together as one, becoming the best hunters. One day, we were in the Ural Mountains, tracking down the Coven—a group of vampires. It got grim, and Mira had to lay down her life to save me…" Maya paused as she wiped any tears that left her eyes.

"We're sorry to hear that," Carrie said.

Maya composed herself. "Not a day goes by that I still think about her, even as I recovered from that mission. I couldn't cope with the fact that my sister was gone. Being a monster hunter is a risky job. We have lost members before, but when losing someone close, it could hit you hard."

"Attention," ARIA's voice boomed in the speaker. "The arrival to the Pinnacle is in eight minutes and twenty-two seconds."

"Well, this is it," Orchid said. "Time to prepare for the worst, come hell or high water."

The U-ship zipped through the clouds until the city emerged. People had left due to the swirling patches of darkness tearing the sky. The dropship arrived at the headquarters of Ultratech. It floated towards a landing zone until it touched the ground. The gang stepped out with their hostage and standing before them was Cinder and a Fulgore unit.

"I never thought ARIA would pull this off," he said. "We were about to send Fulgore with a backpack nuke inside that portal to 'examine' it. The boss sent me to escort you lot to her office."

"What about that Fulgore unit?" Orchid said.

"For that captive you have. All right, tin man," Cinder said, patting the cyborg, "take him to the hospital wing. Make sure those doctors treat him with care." Fulgore teleported itself and the Ultratech soldier away from the gang. "As for the rest, follow me."

Cinder led the gang inside the headquarters. The employees kept their distance from the monster responsible for Black Prom. Carrie ignored the staring. A firm and gentle grip on her hand from Jago gave her a sense of comfort.

They approached an elevator, and once Cinder pressed a button, the doors closed. All was quiet except for the music. A small ding signaled the lift to stop, and the doors opened. The gang went down the halls until they reached the ARIA's office.

"I didn't think I'd ever come back here," TJ said.

"Same here," Orchid said until she spotted Thunder and Aganos sitting on the small stairs. The Nez Perce warrior had some light wounds but nothing serious. "Thunder! Aganos! They got you as well?"

"Yes, but we're all right," Thunder said. "We ran into some trouble while at Sabrewulf's castle. We came across someone that was after the relic."

"What about Sabrewulf?" Maya said.

"Gone since we escaped from the wendigos," Aganos said. "After that, a strange portal emerged from the sky, and a U-ship came and got us."

"Hold up, wendigos?" TJ said.

"The Coven's man-eating pets," Maya said. "This person that you and Aganos encountered, who was it?"

"We didn't get a thorough look, but enough," Thunder said. "A woman with pale-white skin, gold eyes. She had black tresses tied back. She was a skilled fighter as if she had come from the Night Guard."

Maya furrowed her brows. Most of her clan had perished from Ultratech's attack, and her sister was dead. Was there a traitor in the Night Guard sister locations? Before Maya could solve that puzzle, the opening doors grabbed the gang's attention. ARIA arrived in her office in a new frame.

"I am certain you are aware of the portals emerging from the sky," ARIA said. She revealed a picture of Earth with small patches of swirling darkness. "Each portal is a gateway to another dimension. Where it leads is unclear, but given with the nature of these entries, something evil lurks. Footage of Kan-Ra from one of my drones confirmed my suspicions."

The screen switched to a video of a chamber with Kan-Ra chanting something in a book resting on the altar. The book floated as it shot a small stream of blue light towards a circular inscription on the wall.

"I knew it. Kan-Ra is back," Aganos said.

"That's Kan-Ra? He looks like a freaking mummy!" TJ said.

"What is he doing?" Carrie said.

"Summoning a portal," Maya said.

Kan-Ra continued with his spell until the beam strengthened, forming a portal. A wide grin spread across his face, and his eyes gleamed. It was brief when the expression from the undead sorcerer went from ecstatic to fear. Kan-Ra tried to shut the entrance, but it was no use as streaks of lightning sent the sorcerer flying. The gateway turned a blood-red, and an evil laugh echoed.

"Pitiful creature. Did you think you would close it once I convinced you to open it?" a voice said. "Now with the gateway opened, I, Gargos, will claim this planet as my own, as I had tried so long ago."

As the video ended, all was silent in the Pinnacle. The gang had to come to terms that Gargos was coming to Earth. What made things worse was that Kan-Ra had sped the process through his drunken quest for power.

"This is not good, and what did he mean that he had tried to claim Earth long ago?" Pemba said.

"A logical assumption is that Gargos had tried to invade Earth in the past but failed. Since then, he lied in wait for a window of opportunity to open," ARIA said. "Still, he does not have enough power to break through the barrier." The screen switched to ancient ruins with cryptic drawings. "Angelic beings called Ichoriens formed a barrier around the planet for protection. They maintained the wall for millennia until they vanished. Now that Kan-Ra had opened a portal to their dimension, it had weakened the barrier. By my estimation, it would mere weeks before Gargos breaks through and destroys Earth."

"Okay, all these complex words are giving me a headache," TJ said. "Can you explain it in English?"

"The barrier is intact but gets weaker each day. Once that barrier is out, then that large bat barges in with his nasties," Cinder said. "After that, it's bye-bye Earth unless we stop him."

"Couldn't we go to Kan-Ra and get him to seal the main portal?" Thunder said.

"The damage is beyond repair," ARIA said. "Even with the main portal sealed, Gargos will find other ways to come to Earth. You are right about one thing, Thunder. Kan-Ra must be sought out. His knowledge about the Shadow Lord could give us insight on a defensive strike, and he is not the only one. There are two more that must be sought out." ARIA formed another holographic screen, showing the two fighters of her interest.

"Time to give y'all a crash course on these two," Cinder said. "Tusk may seem like the average guy with a sword, but he's 10,000 years old. I know what you're thinking: 'No way could anyone live that long.' It turns out he is immortal, meaning he cannot die nor age. Did I also mention his sword listen to his every command? It's freaking awesome! He had battled Gargos before, but for some reason, he has some amnesia.

"Now, onto Kim Wu here. Her ancestors formed a bond with a dragon spirit, a bond which passed down in her family line. A few weeks ago, she became the keeper of that said spirit, and that overgrown bat took an interest in her. Why might you ask? It's because he wants that dragon. We had a drone catch a fight between Kim and a Jago look-alike that seem dark and grim. We have video evidence if you want to see."

"No, we get the idea," Orchid said, trying to lessen things for her brother. Jago shifted his head with a low growl, but a comforting grip from Carrie grabbed his attention.

"That wasn't you," Carrie said through telepathy. "It was Omen, all the way." Although her words of comfort made Jago feel a little better, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"Hey, you mentioned that you had information about this Glacius and Hisako, as well as for us," TJ said.

"I have my technicians working on tablets with the information you desire. I would explain more, but time is of the essence. We'll need everyone in the upcoming fight, including Carrie," ARIA said.

"What? No," Jago said as he placed a comforting arm around Carrie. "She is not ready for this type of ordeal, and she's still trying to get used to her powers."

"She seemed to be fine defending herself until she was about to turn into the Dark Phoenix," Cinder said.

"All because of the shit you and ARIA started!" Orchid said.

"Enough! All this fighting against each other will not do us good if Gargos comes. We must work together to save the Earth, or there would be nothing left," ARIA said. "Tusk has been off the radar and is hard to track down, but Kim is not. One of us must convince her to join our cause."

"Don't ask me because the last time I tried that, she went Bruce Lee on me, even with the Rippies I had for backup," Cinder said. "I still have that footprint she placed on my ass somewhere."

"I'll go," Jago said.

"I understand the logic to volunteer," ARIA said. "There is also a chance you might take things on a personal level, considering—"

"What had happened to me was of Gargos' doing. I was young and naïve back then, but I know better this time," Jago said.

"I'm coming with him as well. After all, a little backup goes a long way," Pemba said.

"Very well." ARIA brought forth another screen of the world, with a red dot rippling over California. "Kim Wu is in Chinatown, San Francisco. I will give you this portal key. It grants you easy access to whatever area you choose. Cinder and I will also hand out portal keys to each member of the Alliance for any missions."

"Nice, but is this safe?" TJ said.

"Of course it is! We had our experts test it like a hundred times. Sure, you might have side effects such as nausea, headaches, and all that jazz. Your body might become distorted if you get trapped in it, but you should be fine," Cinder said.

"That's comforting," Maya said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You and Pemba should go to Chinatown by flight," Carrie said. "I don't like the idea of you using this portal key, and something bad happens."

"It is a risk, but it's the quickest way to get to Chinatown," Jago said. "Orchid, in case she and I get stuck with no way out, I need you to look after Carrie. Can you do that for me?"

Orchid did not want to lose her brother. With her father dead, Jago was all she had of her family. She glanced at Carrie and could tell that she was as worried as she was. "I will. We'll head back to the City of Dawn. Be careful, both of you."

"We will," Pemba said as she changed into her Qilin form. "Are you ready?"

Jago nodded. He inspected the portal key. "So how does this work?"

"Press the red button, and the rest will take care of itself," Cinder said.

Jago searched around the item until he found the red button and pressed it. A beam of light emerged from the key, forming a portal. As he and Pemba approached the gateway, they glanced at their friends once more in case they get trapped. Once they went through, the entrance thinned and vanished.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As one of the oldest towns in the United States, Chinatown was a magnet for tourists. Jago and Pemba arrived through the gateway and in one piece. They stood on top of a building, observing the town.

"Cinder was not kidding about the side effects," Pemba said as she shook her head to rid the pulsating ache.

"Here, take these. You'll feel better," Jago said, giving the shapeshifter two pills. Pemba examined them before she lapped them from his hand and swallowed. Pemba shivered from the bitter aftertaste, but it was better that than a headache. "Now that we're here, we should focus on finding the girl. I haven't sensed any of Gargos' agents, but it would be a matter of time."

"Okay, so let's put our minds together. If I'm the keeper of a dragon spirit, where would I be? I must be in hiding so that I can train for the upcoming war against Gargos. I could have a cocky attitude, but I still have the self-discipline to help those in need. Where would I be?"

A series of small shouts reached the duo's ears. They approached at the edge of the building, revealing an alley. They spotted a young woman with flowing red hair tied into a ponytail running down in the lane. She carried a small child on her back, and behind them were a group of thugs. Jago spotted a part of an intricate dragon tattoo swirling down the woman's right arm.

"Why are they chasing them?" Pemba said, growling at the thugs.

"Not sure, but that woman with the dragon tattoo, I sensed a powerful spirit within her," Jago said.

"Is she the one we're searching, this Kim?"

"Let's find out."  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Kim kept running with the small child on her back. She was going about her day when she spotted the thugs attempting to force themselves on a young girl. She wasted no time fighting the small group and saving the girl, and now they were back. They approached a dead end, and with the thugs closing in, Kim had one choice left. She set the child on the ground and placed herself between the girl and the attackers.

"Check it out, boys, a two for one combo," the thug leader said. "Didn't your mom tell you not to stick your nose into other people's business?"

"Well, didn't your mom tell you and your cronies not to hurt kids?" Kim said.

"Oh, so we have a funny one here. Let's teach this bitch some manners!" one of the cronies said.

Kim brought forth the nunchaku. It was a thick wood in red with gold markings featuring a Chinese Dragon motif. With each spin, the nunchaku blazed with a golden light, and she went into her fighting stance. She motioned with her hand for her opponents to come forward. The thugs tried to attack all sides, but Kim countered from a series of kicks to whacking the thugs with her weapon. The brawl lasted for a minute, resulting in the thugs reeling on the ground and knocked out. Kim placed the nunchaku around her neck and dusted her hands.

"Don't let your guard down, Kim," a mysterious voice said.

"I know, Yeo." Kim checked on the little girl. "Hey, are you okay?"

The little girl was about to nod until she spotted the thug leader edging closer with a pocket knife. "Watch out, behind you!" she said in Korean.

Kim was about to react when something heavy pounced on the thug leader. She shielded the little girl from the force emitting at the impact. As she checked from behind, the thug leader lied on his stomach, coughing blood. Kim spotted a pair of paws planted firm on the thug leader's back. Her eyes followed the creature's arms until reaching the dragon head. She could also tell the creature's body was horse-like, giving her an inkling of what it was, and it was not alone.

Jago sat on the Qilin's back, checking the situation. With Kim and the little girl all right, he and the Qilin focused their attention on the thug leader, who had awoken. The Qilin's snout was close to the thug's face.

"Holy—"

The Qilin roared, showing a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, scaring the thug leader. It glanced at the small gang of thugs, who had come around. They took off as soon as they laid eyes on the creature. A humble plea grabbed Jago and the Qilin's attention.

"Let me…go…please," the thug leader said, wheezing and coughing. The impact might have broken a few ribs and displaced both shoulders. "It won't…happen again, I swear…"

Pemba growled before she glanced at Jago. "What should we do with him?" she said in Dzongkha.

Jago mused until he made a decision. "Release him and put his shoulders back in place," he said in the same tongue. "If he were smart, he'd go to a hospital, where I'm certain the police would be there to get him."

Pemba wrapped her tail around the thug leader's left arm, and a sickening pop echoed from one quick pull. The thug leader yelped; even more as Pemba popped his right limb in place. After that, the Qilin got off him. Pemba watched the thug leader get to his feet, and with a warning growl, he limped away. She and Jago shifted their attention towards Kim and the little girl. The nunchaku-wielding master got into her fighting stance.

"Easy, Kim, they have no intention to hurt us," Yeo said. Kim took her guardian's words into account, but it did not mean she cannot be too careful.

"Are you two all right?" Jago said.

"Yeah, but I had things under control!" Kim said.

"Of course, although it was about to get dire when that scum pulled out that pocket knife."

"Oh, what—wait a minute, have I seen you before?"

"No."

Kim scratched her head. "I could've sworn I had seen you, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You must be referring to Shadow Jago—the demon you had fought long ago," Yeo said. "This is the original Jago—the one we've been waiting for, although I had never expected a Biànxíng Zhe to come into view."

Kim fell silent. The man that stood before her and the demon she had fought was the same, but there was one big difference. The OG Jago does not have that dark aura and all that evil jazz. "No, you're right, this is our first meeting. I mentioned you seemed familiar was that I had fought your evil twin." A small tug on her cape grabbed her attention. The small group shifted towards the little girl.

"Are you still going to take me home?" she said.

"Of course, but give me a minute," Kim said. "I have a hunch why you are here, Jago, but can we talk about this later? I have to take this girl home and—"

"We could help," Jago said.

"We?" Kim glanced at Pemba, and it did not take long to figure out what Jago had in mind. "Oh no. No, no, no. Are you serious? Is this even safe?"

Pemba snorted and whacked Kim in the head with her tail. "Jago, are you sure this woman is the keeper of this Dragon Spirit? She seems too spunky for own good."

"Oh, hardy har, har," Kim said while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't want to ride on that thing. It's scary," the little girl said.

"It'll be all right," Kim said. "The Kirin may seem scary in appearance, but it has a heart of gold. Besides, they attack bad people. You saw what it did to that thug, the way it scared the crap out of him with that roar and those teeth. I do not want to meet something like that in a dark alley if I had a corrupted soul."

"So, how about it?" Jago said.

"I don't see why not," Kim said.

"Keep in mind that I am not a common pack mule, and will not be like one," Pemba said.

"Noted," Kim said. She picked up the little girl and placed her on the Qilin's back. Taking a deep breath, she hopped on Pemba. It was a weird sensation for her. She had never ridden on any animal before, let alone a mythical one.

"You might want to hang on," Jago said.

"Hang on? For—"

Pemba leaped towards a wall and ran up the building. Kim wrapped her arms around the monk's waist as she held on for dear life. As they reached the top, they leaped from one building to the next. They moved at a decent pace that no one had spotted them. They arrived at a small apartment. Pemba lowered herself enough for the little girl to set foot on the ground.

"Will you be okay from here?" Jago said.

"Yes, sir. I'll take the stairs to the apartment room. Thank you so much," the little girl said and bowed her head.

Pemba and Jago returned the gesture and watched the little girl leave. They checked on Kim, who tried to compose herself after the wild ride.

"I take this is your first time," Jago said.

"Yeah, and it'll be my last once I get off the damn thing," Kim said.

Pemba snickered. "How about we go someplace where there will be no eyes and ears all over the place?"

They left the apartment and arrived at another alley. Various market stalls stood with Chinese signs and red lanterns dangling on the line. People and cars passed through the main street, taking no heed of the alley. It was the perfect place for the two fighters to have their talk. Kim placed her hands on her knees while trying to calm herself.

"All right, so what brings you here?" Kim said.

"I'm certain that you are aware of the portals emerging all over the world," Jago said.

"I did remember seeing that on the news. My friend, Yeo, believes this Gargos is trying to form a bigger rift to get into our world."

"Indeed," Yeo said as a small glowing Chinese Dragon emerged from Kim's body. "Gargos is making his move, and it will not be long before a great war begins. We will need the help of great warriors to stop him."

"All the more reason I'm here," Jago said. "I came from an alliance that consists of fighters from the tournament and Ultratech, and-"

"Wait a minute, are you and Pemba in cahoots with that firm?" Kim said.

"Oh no, heck no," Pemba said. "We would never be around with that type. We joined forces was that Gargos is a more significant threat. Why?"

"Because I had some fiery being and a few raptors come after Yeo and me, saying they want to 'study' us," Kim said. "I sent them packing before they did anything stupid."

"ARIA never mentioned that to us," Pemba whispered to Jago.

"Which is more reason we cannot trust her, or her agents. Well, Kim, you have nothing to fear from Pemba or me for that matter. About this 'evil twin,' he hadn't given you any grief, did he?"

"Oh, that thing was nothing but trouble; even threatened to kill my family if I did not surrender," Kim said. "That alone was a turning point for me to stop him. Yeo helped out too."

"I see," Jago said. "Well, there will be more of those minions where they come from, and Gargos won't give in without a fight. He'll never rest until he has your guardian spirit. If you join us, you could be under the protection of the Alliance."

"I can take of myself. I'm not a martial arts teacher for nothing."

"I don't doubt that, but it'll take more than that to defeat Gargos in the long run."

"With the way things are, Kim, it's your best option from a tactical view. If you face Gargos alone, you will die, but by joining this Alliance, there might be a fighting chance," Yeo said.

Kim mused while considering the option. Both Jago and Yeo have made good points. "This alliance…had they drawn out any plans on how to—"

A loud thunderous pop stopped the chat as a black void appeared in front of them. Jago and Kim got into their fighting stance, prepared to face whatever could emerge. It spewed out a formless shadow creature—one Jago knew too well.

"What is that thing?" Kim said.

"Omen…" Jago said. "Another of Gargos' minions. You might want to leave this one to me. This one is personal." He stepped forward a bit, glaring at the demon. "What are you doing here?"

"To get that Dragon Spirit, and you, brother," Omen said. "Gargos has called to arms. Will you answer?"

"You're not taking that spirit away from Kim," Jago said. "I'm not your brother, and no way in hell will I bow to that foul name."

"We'll see about that."

Omen formed three dark spheres and threw them towards his opponent. Jago dodged them and attacked until the demon knocked him back. The shadow creature unleashed a flurry of kicks until Jago socked him in the air. Omen went for a sweep kick, but Jago jumped over and chucked a fireball against the demon's back. Omen cried as he fell to the ground. Growling, Omen vanished, keeping Jago on his guard.

Although unsure where Omen was, Jago remained calm and reached out his senses. Taking his experience from his last fight, he had a hunch what the demon had in mind. Jago sensed a dark presence from behind and evaded a grab. He grabbed Omen's hand, and as he flung, he chucked a fireball, sending his opponent towards a brick wall.

After a small recovery, Omen dashed and slashed with his claws, but Jago was too fast. Jago chucked a fireball at close range, blinding the shadow creature. He used the advantage as he attacked, ending it with an energy-infused rising uppercut. Omen landed on the ground. With his defeat, his body dissolved to small streams of shadow and seeped into the portal.

"Way to go!" Kim said as she and Pemba approached the victorious monk. They had stayed in the sidelines and reflected if they should jump in the fight.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet," Jago said.

"I must agree," Yeo said, emerging from Kim. "That portal is still open. We must close it." Before they could act, eerie voices echoed as if it called to something or someone. "Don't listen to it!"

Though Jago and Kim took heed of the dragon's warning, Pemba walked towards it, entranced by the voices. Pemba was about to enter it until Jago pushed her out of the way. A light flashed from the portal, blinding everyone until it faded. Pemba was still emerging from her entranced state when Kim called to her.

"Pem! Pem, are you okay?" Kim said.

Pemba shook her head. "Yeah, but where is Jago?"

"That portal…it took him."


	24. Astral Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jago falls into the Astral Plane, Gargos tries to influence him to join his side. Will the warrior-monk resist the Shadow Lord as well as taking the monster down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie.

Stars twinkled, and the nebulae flew in the Astral Plane. A quasar stayed in its spot as swirling clouds of gas drew close to the center. Land-based panels stayed together as they floated across the cosmos. Silence entered the realm, but it did not last long as a thunderous roar of a portal emerged. Jago fell from the void and on a large panel. He remembered pushing Pemba away after she came close to the entrance. As Jago propped himself, he observed his surroundings.

I have been here before but in my dreams. Jago had to get back to Earth and fast. He explored the area but remained on guard. Each bridge connected the panels, littered with ruins and plant life. Hard to imagine it used to be a world, but now, it was a shell of its former self. Jago continued his trek, but it would come to a halt as he sensed a dark presence.

"So, you have come to me at last."

Jago went into his fighting stance as he faced the owner of that voice. A gargoyle-like beast stood before the monk, with its gleaming yellow eyes and a mocking grin on its face.

"Gargos!" Jago said with a hint of loathing in his voice.

"Surprised? It should be an honor for you to meet your god."

"You were never my god! I am curious about one thing. Back at the tournament, when I faced Orchid, you told me to kill her. Why? Did you know that I had family somewhere?"

"I had my suspicions. I thought if I cut you off from what remains of your family, nothing would stand in your way," Gargos said. "Even if it were only your sister, having a family would make you weak. That's why I had expected Omen to finish the job when he possessed you, but no, you had to get in the way."

"Well, it's a damn good thing I did. You might see the whole thing as a weakness, but I see it as strength. Orchid was the one that pulled me away from that darkness. I would've remained a slave to you had it not been for her."

"If she were that supportive of you, why has she never told you about the girl you have now, about what she did? Carrie is her name, was it? Omen told me about that girl when he came back here after his scuffle with you. I will mold her into the perfect warrior once I get my claws on her."

"You're not going to touch her nor Earth for that matter."

Gargos threw his head back and laughed. "You have amused me, Jago. I don't understand why you want to aid those pitiful humans. Their time as the dominant species is over, and I will be the one to arrange their extinction." He stretched out his arm towards Jago. An unseen force grabbed the monk by the neck and lifted him. "It's time that you join your brothers, and together, we will rule this universe for all time."

Jago struggled to free himself. He tried to grab onto whatever clamped his neck, but there was nothing. It must be the work of telekinesis, but his power is stronger than Carrie's. The tattoo on his left arm gleamed as if encouraging the monk to use the force inside him.

"I…will…not!" he said as he tapped into this power, unleashing a small force to push Gargos back. It was enough for him to break free.

"What? How is that possible?" Gargos said.

"From training Carrie. I figured it would be useful in case I come across someone with that ability."

"Impressive, but it makes no difference. It's still not too late to join me."

"My answer remains as no. The Tiger Spirit was nothing but a lie. I have found my true path now."

"I will have you on your knees, Jago, whether you like it or not!"

Gargos swooped towards Jago, only for the monk to jump over the monster. Jago chucked a fireball, but Gargos blocked it with one of his wings. He went through a portal and emerged from above to attack, but Jago moved out of the way. He assaulted until Gargos knocked him back. The claws left a few grazes on Jago but did not phase him.

Gargos formed several portals around him and Jago. As he punched through them, the Shadow Lord's fists struck the monk. Even though the plated mask on Jago's face lessened the blow, it still hurt. Jago blocked a few and got away, but the fists followed him, trying to get a hit.

"What's wrong, Jago? Can't get away?" Gargos said. Jago growled. He chucked a fireball as one of Gargos' fists emerged from a portal. The Shadow Lord cried as the fiery sphere scorched his skin. He pulled his hand back and grasped it. "Damn you!"

The Shadow Lord summoned a pillar of darkness, catching Jago before he would make his move. He swooped inside a portal and came back down while slamming Jago on the ground. Gargos grabbed Jago by the throat and punched him in the stomach a few times before throwing him. Gargos lifted his foot to stomp, but Jago recovered enough and rolled away.

Jago attempted to throw a fireball until Gargos took flight and barreled towards him. He jumped away and landed a flying roundhouse kick against the Shadow Lord's stomach. Jago sliced the monster with his sword a few times and kicked Gargos in the face, knocking the Shadow Lord out. Jago panted as the adrenaline of the fight flushed from him. Gargos' body dispersed to specks of dust.

Something is not right. I should relish this victory, but why do I have this feeling that it is not over yet?

Gargos' laugh echoed throughout the Astral Plane. Jago kept his guard as his heart went into overdrive. The small hairs rose on both of his arms to herald the approaching danger. He surveyed his surroundings until a portal emerged from above.

Gargos landed on the panel but in a different form. Streams of green aura coursed through his beet skin like veins. His horns curled like those of a ram. His demonic wings folded behind his back. He stared at Jago with those blank green eyes with a grin across his face, baring his fangs.

"What do you think of my new form? It is as if I had shed my old, itchy, tightened body and came out as a new god," he said.

"You may have changed in appearance, but you're still the same bastard," Jago said. He summoned all his energy and chucked a basketball-sized fiery sphere. Gargos dodged and rammed Jago from above.

A horn-like protrusion on the Shadow Lord's right arm cracked the ribs, causing the monk to spat out blood. Gargos lifted Jago by the throat and with gleaming eyes, he stretched out his free hand. Jago closed his eyes. It was going to be like in his nightmares where Gargos yanks his soul and tosses it to the Abyss. As if he sensed what was going through the monk's mind, Gargos stopped himself.

"I would kill you, but sending your broken body back to Earth as a message should suffice." Gargos formed a gateway to Earth and threw the monk while gloating in laughter.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Pemba paced back and forth in a feverish method at a Chinatown alley. Ever since a portal had taken Jago, she went into panic mode. Kim tried to calm her to the best of her abilities.

"Oh geez, what are we going to do? Orchid and the others are going to kill me if they find out about this," she said. "I shouldn't have gotten close to that portal, and now it got Jago, taking him to gods know where else. We have to get him back."

"Calm down, Pemba, we'll figure something out," Kim said. "It's not like he'll drop from the sky." As if on cue, a portal emerged and spat out an unconscious Jago. Pemba and Kim glanced at each other before they raced towards the warrior-monk.

"Jago! Jago, are you okay?" Pemba said, but he did not respond. "What's wrong with him?"

Kim checked Jago's pulse from his neck. A faint beat throbbed beneath her fingers. "He's still alive. What happened?"

"This must be Gargos' work," Yeo said as the little dragon emerged from Kim. "He's hurt bad, and if he does not get treatment soon, he will die. I can sense his spirit slipping away."

"Not on my watch," Pemba said as she changed into her Qilin form. She lay on the ground in front of Jago. "Quick, have him lean on me." Kim propped Jago against the Qilin's chest. Pemba threw one arm around Jago, and a faint glow surrounded her.

"What are you doing?" Kim said.

"I'm using my spirit to keep his on Earth. It's transient, but it should keep him grounded until we find a permanent solution."

"How long can you stay like this?"

"As long as I can. Something evil is coming out of that portal."

"She's right," Yeo said. The portal remained until it spat out another figure and vanished. The being had Kim's appearance, and a greenish haze surrounded it.

"Stay away from that monk and give me that dragon. They are properties of Lord Gargos," it said in a distorted tone.

"No, they're not," Kim said. "Stay with Jago, Pemba. I'll take care of this imposter."

"Be careful, Kim, that thing is a Mimic," Yeo said. "It will be like fighting yourself."

"It may have my likeness, but it will never have my spirit. Hey, Mimic, you want them? Come and get them!"

The Mimic dashed towards its opponent. It tried to make the first move, but Kim leaped in the air and landed an ax kick, surrounding the creature in blue flames. She attacked and ended it with a flying kick. The mimic spun in the air and fell hard on the ground. Its body dissolved, along with the haze, but in its place were strange orbs surrounded in yellow auras.

Kim picked them up. What are these things? She went to check on Pemba and Jago. "Is everything okay?"

"Apart from the fact that I'm feeling drained, swell," Pemba said. "Jago is still the same. We need to find help and fast. What are those orbs you have?"

"Not sure. It came from that thing I defeated." Kim rubbed her eyes. "What the—something is stinging my eyes, feels like sand."

Pemba narrowed her eyes. "Sand?" A loud gust of wind blew over the buildings, carrying sand. Kim stayed close to Pemba, who formed wings to shield themselves. It created a small tornado of sand as it approached the group, lasting for a minute until a figure emerged. A man approached them with tattered linen bandages all over his starving body.

"It seems I came in time," the man said.

"Who are you?" Kim said.

Pemba growled. "That's Kan-Ra. What are you doing here?"

"I came for you. The Alliance will need help into building a weapon that could defeat the Shadow Lord," Kan-Ra said.

"What sort of weapon?" Kim said.

"All will reveal in time, but now, we must go." Kan-Ra formed a circular wall of sand around the small group, closing in on them until darkness.


	25. Kan-Ra's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kan-Ra has brought Kim, Pemba, and a half-dead Jago to his lair, but what is his intention, and can they save Jago from death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct nor Carrie.

Drifts of sand leaked into a chamber filled with antique items. Small burning torches lie in a circle on the floor. Rays of sunlight shone in an opening, showing golden statues. Silence entered the chamber until a loud rumble echoed. A sand bud erupted from the floor, and like a flower, it bloomed, revealing Kim, Pemba, and a half-dead Jago.

"I got friggin sand all over me!" Kim said as she dusted the gravel off her body. Pemba also shook the grit off herself while keeping Jago close to her. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my emporium," a voice said as a small sand tornado emerged from the ground. Kan-Ra took its place once the sandy vortex dispelled. "I have brought you here out of necessity, and to shield you from Gargos' wrath for now."

"Thanks, I guess," Kim said.

"All right, sorcerer, what's your game? It's bad enough that you made this mess, and now, you want to help us," Pemba said.

"For your information, that Shadow Lord tricked me to open that portal," Kan-Ra said. "Had I been aware of his intentions earlier, I would've stopped. Now, I'm seeking redemption for that mistake."

"I find that hard to believe. A sorcerer of your caliber, I'd rather trust ARIA than you."

"I have no business with you, for Ms. Wu and I have some things to discuss."

"About what?" Kim said as Yeo emerged with narrowing eyes.

"Gargos is on the path to claiming Earth as his own. He tried to once in the past until the Watchman of the Gods defeated him, and now, he's back. Gargos slew most of the Astral Beings and stole their powers. Your Dragon Spirit is one of those Astral Beings. Throughout the years, the Dragon Spirit goes from one vessel to the next in an endless cycle. Once you die, it would move on to the next vessel, as it did so with your family. With that said, I have an offer for you, Ms. Wu."

"Yeah, about that," Kim said. "You might have cut deals with people from the past, but where I'm from, there's no such thing as suckers."

"Hmm, I sense that you don't trust me," Kan-Ra said, rubbing his chin.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pemba said, earning a glare from the undead sorcerer.

"Not only that, I don't want to get…wrapped…in whatever lie that comes from you," Kim said.

"Oh, Ms. Wu, you should know better than that. It might not be too late to free yourself from the burden you carry. I will give you a relic that will grant you eternal life in exchange for surrendering the Astral Being. Do we have a deal?"

While Kim reflected on the deal, Yeo glanced at the young woman. She gazed at the dragon tattoo swirling down her right arm. "Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather die a hundred deaths than to live one eternal life. The way I see it, you might not have faith that I'm capable of saving the world as my ancestors did long ago."

"I don't doubt your ancestor's heroic acts. I will test it with a spar. I'll make it better with a wager. If you win, Ms. Wu, I will leave you and your guardian to continue your destiny, even help your friend, Jago. If I win, then you must give up the Dragon Spirit."

"Don't take that bait, Kim. He's luring you into a trap," Pemba said, coughing due to the side effects on her ability.

"I second that," Yeo said. "We'll look into other options to help Jago."

Although Pemba and Yeo have made good points, Kim glanced at the unconscious Jago. I don't know what Gargos did to him, but he needs help. "I'll do the sparring."

"That means you'll have to accept the wager," Yeo said. "It's a risk you're taking."

"It is one I'm willing to take when it comes to helping those in need," Kim said. "I won't let anything happen to you, Yeo, not while I'm still breathing."

"I'm ready when you are." The Dragon Spirit slipped inside Kim's body.

"All right, Kan, let's do this!" Kim said.

"As you wish," Kan-Ra said as the bandages around his arms and legs flailed like tentacles. He summoned a giant sand hand to boost himself in the air and lashed out tattered dressings. Kim jumped away, for she had no idea where those bindings had been or how long they stayed dirty. She remained at a distance until the sorcerer grabbed her with the dressings and threw her to the ground.

Kan-Ra assaulted until Kim broke away and landed a flying kick. As Kim fought back, the sorcerer formed a shield with his dressings but did not last long. She flipped over him and attacked from behind. Kim repeated the method and kicked Kan-Ra in his shriveled stomach twice. The sorcerer reeled for a short time as he formed a shield to block most of Kim's attacks.

"Wait for an opening, Kim. When he lets his guard down, go for the attack," Yeo said.

Kim took the Astral Being's advice, and once the shield unraveled, she landed an ax kick on Kan-Ra. She whacked the sorcerer with her nunchaku until Kan-Ra kicked her away. Kim flipped back to recover, but Kan-Ra whipped her with the dressings. Using the sand around his body as cover, he summoned a sand spike to send her flying.

Kan-Ra exhaled a swarm of small, filthy insects to catch Kim, but she recovered enough to get away. She landed a flaming ax kick, but Kan-Ra put up his shield to block. He spun, whipping the bandages, but Kim leaped away.

Kim landed another ax kick to catch Kan-Ra off guard and attacked until the sorcerer kicked her away. Kan-Ra summoned massive jaws of an antlion from a sand pile below her. Kim dodged and kicked Kan-Ra with blue flames surrounding her legs. Kan-Ra backed away before whipping his bandages, leaving nasty marks on Kim.

Kan-Ra was about to attack until Kim parried. She tried to land another flaming ax kick, but Kan-Ra blocked. He whirled again as he flogged Kim, and using the bandages, slammed her to the ground five times.

Though pain wreaked in her body, the adrenaline numbed most of it, allowing Kim to stand. Air pumped in and out of her body. This guy is no pushover, and neither am I.

As Kim charged, Kan-Ra teleported from behind and attacked. He brought a small sand explosion, but Kim parried and landed two flying kicks. Kan-Ra recovered and whirled, flogging her. He assaulted until Kim knocked him back. She struck the sorcerer with her weapon, followed by two flaming roundhouse kicks. She attacked until Kan-Ra grabbed her and placed a spell on her. As Kim backed away, small blue whirls surrounded her, but something heavy weighed on her.

"What is wrong with me?" Kim said.

"Kan-Ra has placed a curse to slow you down," Yeo said.

"Yuck! How long will it last?"

"It's brief, but it's best to keep away for the time being."

Kan-Ra summoned a sand spike, but Kim dodged, missing it by a few inches. The sorcerer whirled his body around enough, forming a small sand tornado. As he sent the vortex, the curse on Kim faded, and she leaped over it while landing a flaming ax kick on the sorcerer.

Kan-Ra whirled his body again, flogging Kim and summoned a massive sand spike, sending Kim into the air. He exhaled two small swarms of insects, but Kim recovered enough and backed away.

"Any ideas on how to deal with bugs because they are the only things keeping me from attacking the mummy," Kim said.

"Like the curse, the bugs last for a short time. Keep your distance and wait for an opening, and watch out for any piles of sand Kan-Ra summons," Yeo said.

Kan-Ra summoned another sand spike, and although Kim dodged, it left a pile, and a scorpion tail emerged. She was between a cursed sand pile and an attacking sorcerer.

Kim moved a bit, but the scorpion tail struck, inflicting with the same curse Kan-Ra placed on her earlier. Kan-Ra summoned a sand spike, hitting her close to him and attacked until Kim knocked him back. He cursed her again as blue swirls formed around her, but Kim learned how to deal with it.

Tapping into the Astral Being's power, Kim removed the curse and landed a powerful flaming ax kick. She attacked Kan-Ra and ended it with a brilliant flying kick.

Kan-Ra fell to the ground as sand splayed from his body. The adrenaline faded and Kim placed her hands on her knees. Cuts and bruises painted her body, but Yeo healed the wounds, and the pain vanished.

"Well done, Kim," Yeo said.

"Thanks. As for the healing, I needed that. Note to self: taking a long shower to get rid of the sand."

A loud groan echoed in the chamber. Kim glanced at Kan-Ra, thinking it was him until she checked on Pemba. The Biànxíng Zhe squirmed, and the small aura around the Qilin's body flickered. She still had Jago close to her.

"Pem, are you okay?" Kim said.

"My powers…are waning…I can't let Jago's spirit slip…away. I see that…you defeated that sorcerer," Pemba said.

"It's that power she's using to keep Jago's spirit bounded," Yeo said. "It's taking a toll on her."

"Could you help?" Kim said.

"It could, but I will do it," Kan-Ra said, who had come around, reeling a bit. "You won the fight, Ms. Wu, so I must honor the wager. I must understand what the situation is."

"Jago might have got into some quarrel with Gargos when that portal swallowed him," Kim said.

"I see." Kan-Ra placed one hand on Jago's head and another on his chest. Using a spell, he found something intriguing, but he put it in the back of his mind for now. "Jago is dying, even with the shapeshifter grounding his soul. I have some healing relics, but they need enchanted properties for them to work."

"Enchanted properties, huh? Wait." Kim pulled out the small orbs inside the pocket of her cape. "Would these do, although I'm not sure what they are. They came from that Mimic I fought."

Kan-Ra grasped one of the orbs and examined it. "Yes, they will do. Quick, give them to me." Kim did so without delay. "I'll be back with a healing relic." The undead sorcerer vanished within the sand.

"I still…do not…trust…that sorcerer," Pemba said.

"Neither do I, but whatever he has planned, it could be the only chance of saving Jago. Hang in there, Pem," Kim said.

Kan-Ra came back with a relic resembling a small bird emitting a golden aura. "Here. It is a Phoenix Relic. Like the mythical bird itself, it can bring back anyone from the brink of death. Place it close to Jago, and the rest will take things on their accord." Kim was about to grab it until Pemba placed her paw on the woman's hand.

"Before…we use it, why would you do this?" Pemba said.

"Would you have believed me if I told you that I did not appreciate what Gargos did when he forced me to open the portal?" Kan-Ra said.

"No, I would not."

"I expected that answer, but one thing is certain: you will need my help."

"It'll be fine," Kim said but whispered in Pemba's ear that she would give Kan-Ra another beatdown if it were a trick. Kim took the relic from Kan-Ra. A warm sensation flowed from the item and through her fingers as if it was alive. She placed it on Jago's chest. The remnant gleamed brighter as it formed a gentle fiery cloak around the half-dead monk. Now all they had to do is to wait.


End file.
